Sensou Wo Konoha
by kiky will
Summary: Uchiha Vs Senju. Por que em uma guerra não há “donos da verdade”. Cada lado luta por seu ponto de vista, e morre pelo que acredita. ..::FICHAS FECHADAS::..
1. Prologo Uchiha

Sensou wo Konoha

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e se me pertencesse eu vendia! O garoto pra gritar!

**Descrição:** Uchiha Vs Senju. Por que em uma guerra não há "donos da verdade". Cada lado luta por seu ponto de vista, e morre pelo que acredita.

**Atenção:** Essa fanfic é baseada nos acontecimentos recentes do mangá de Naruto, ou seja, contem **SPOILLER.**

**Sensou wo Konoha**

_Tudo começou com os clãs._

_Com suas esplendidas Kekkei Gentai__**¹,**__ e um ambição insana de serem os melhores. Eles entraram na guerra entre os paises._

_A guerra não tinha nada a ver com nenhum deles, apenas disputa por territórios. _

_Os paises, por falta de Shinobes, contratavam clãs para lutarem por eles na guerra. _

_Lutarem até a morte._

_Entre os clãs, um se destacava. O clã da floresta, Os Senju._

_Nenhum clã conseguia apresentar resistência a eles. Eram todos inferiores. Exceto um._

_Os Uchiha._

_Com seus esplendidos chackras e seu poderoso Sharingan. Os Uchiha se tornaram inimigos a altura dos Senju, a ponto de serem temidos por ele._

_Viraram inimigos declarados._

_Se um pais contratava Os Senju, o outro contratava Os Uchiha. E nunca havia ganhadores, só mortes e perdas._

_Então, Nos Uchiha, nasceu ele. O portador do mais esplendido chackra já existente no clã Uchiha, Uchiha Madara. Tão poderoso que podia fazer frente a o 'Mais Poderoso Shinobe Já Existente', Senju Hashirama._

_Madara conseguia batalhar em igualdade de condições contra Hashirama. E isso fez dele o líder do Clã Uchiha. E como líder, ele protegia o Clã a todo custo. Mesmo que pra isso tivesse que matar o melhor amigo ou tirar os olhos do irmão. Tudo pelo Clã._

_Quando Madara conseguiu o 'Eterno Mangekyo Sharingan', antes que ele pudesse sequer mostrar esse poder, Os Senju pediram trégua. _

_Ele não quis aceitar, Pra ele era obvio que mais cedo ou mais tarde, os senju iriam trair os Uchiha. Mas, todo o Clã queria esse trégua, e ele como um bom líder, fez a vontade de seus povo._

_Os Uchiha cometeram seu Primeiro Erro._

_Desta trégua, nasceu uma proposta de 'Vila Shinobe' dentro do país do fogo. Essa vila foi Konoha, fundada pelos Senju e os Uchiha, que teria a função de proteger o pais do fogo._

_Aos poucos os outros paises adotaram o mesmo sistema._

_E assim acabou a Guerra._

_Mas, no pais do fogo outro conflito se formava. Desta vez pelo "Posto de Primeiro Hokage"._

_Como todos sabem, Senju Hashirama foi o eleito. E se tornou o 'Shodaime__**²**__ Hokage'._

_Os Uchiha aceitaram, cometeram o Segundo Erro._

_Todos concordaram com isso, todos exceto Madara. Ele era o único que via aquilo como uma grande ameaça para os Uchiha e se opôs a Hashirama._

_Mas, nenhum Uchiha o seguiu. O acusaram por ter arrancado os olhos do irmão e matado o melhor amigo, e viraram as costas pra ele. _

_Cometendo o Terceiro Erro._

_Uchiha Madara foi embora da vila, mas não desistiu. Desafiou Hashirama para um duelo, no Vale do Fim. Ele morreu ali._

_Logo o 'Niidaime__**³**__ Hokage' temendo outro traidor da parte dos Uchiha. Deu a eles u cargo de confiança, E foi criada a "Força Policial de Konoha"._

_Mas, Esse cargo era unicamente para manter os Uchiha afastados do governo e sob comando de superiores. _

_Alguns notaram isso e seguiram os passos de Madara. Mas, já era tarde demais, o tempo já havia passado._

_Os Uchiha já haviam se tornado cachorros do Senju._

_Porem, ainda iria piorar. _

_O ataque da Kyuubi que ocorreu há 16 anos atrás. Que levou a morte o 'Yondaime__**(4)**__ Hokage' foi o acontecimento que marcou o inicio de novos conflitos._

_O governo de Konoha achou que 'Algum Uchiha' estava por trás disso, já que só o poder dos Uchiha pode controlar a Kyuubi. _

_Mas, a Kyuubi é um desastre natural. Nenhum Uchiha teve nada a ver com aquilo._

_O 'Sandaime__**(5)**__ Hokage' acreditava que aquilo nada tinha a ver com os Uchiha. Mas, a opinião dele nada valia contra a dos conselheiros e os ANBU. _

_Desta forma, os Uchiha foram forçados a habitar um bairro longe da vila, e começaram a ser descriminados por sua grandeza. Tudo uma forma de os manterem longe._

_A essa altura, os Uchiha já haviam despertados do seu "sono induzido" e planejaram uma revolta, planejaram tomar a vila. Comandados por Uchiha Fugaku. _

_Mas, o pior ainda estava por vir. Konoha contratou um espião de dentro do clã. À Uchiha Itachi, filho de Uchiha Fugaku, foi ordenado que Dizimasse o Clã Uchiha._

_Mas, Ele não o fez. Ao contrario. Espionou Konoha e ajudou na revolução._

_Os Uchiha se viraram contra Konoha, e destruíram seu governo._

_Porem, os outros habitantes de Konoha, frutos de um governo Senju. Não se renderam, e conseguiram aliados._

_As outras vilas ocultas apoiaram As Sementes Senju. Não por que acreditavam na Historia Fantasiosa contada pelos "Senju" mas, por que lhes convinha desta forma, se os "Senju" ganhassem a guerra, eles teriam uma ótima influencia em Konoha e no pais do fogo. E os Senju virariam cachorros de outras Vilas._

_Temendo isso Os Uchiha não se rederam. _

_E essa guerra permanece até hoje._

**Sasuke:** _- fecha o livro -_ Que idiota! Essa historia não fala muito de você nii-san**(6).**

**Itachi:** _- ajeitando as kunais -_ A historia oficial não fala muito de ninguém Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Madara e Hashirama. Só deles.

**Itachi:** _- guardando as kunais -_ Foram os principais. Hashirama o "Melhor Shinobe Já Existente"--

**Sasuke:** De acordo com os Senju.

**Itachi:** _- vestindo ki mono da akatsuki -_ E Madara "O Deus Shinobe".

**Sasuke:** Esse sim, era forte. Mas, mesmo assim, Aqui não fala nada sobre a Akatsuki.

**Itachi:** Alguém precisa completar a historia. Pode fazer isso se quiser, você é o Único da família que pode.

**Sasuke:** Ah claro, Otou-san**(7) **é o líder, O manda-chuva dos Uchiha, o Cabeça da Guerra, ele não teria tempo. A Okaa-San**(8)** é a mulher mais forte de todos os tempos, a professora mais excelentes que os soldados já tiveram, Ela não teria tempo. E você, Aniki**(9)**, é o Uchiha Prodígio. Um dos membros da "Organização de Elite" dos Uchiha a Akatsuki, você não teria tempo. Só eu que não sou nada, tenho tempo.

**Itachi:** Que papo mais depressivo Sasuke. Você é da Família Principal Uchiha, a Família com o sangue mais próximo ao do Uchiha Madara. E seus olhos vão superar os meus. Não tem por que se achar inferior.

**Sasuke:** Eu não sou mais uma criança, tenho 16 anos! Já sou forte! E ainda assim, papai só tem olhos pra você!

**Itachi:** Você continua com a mentalidade de uma criança. Se não quer ficar atrás de mim, se destaque. Mostre pro papai que você é forte.

**Sasuke:** Ele não me deixaria ir pro campo de batalha.

**Itachi:** Campo de batalha? Você ainda é muito novo pra--

**Sasuke:** EU CONSIGO!!

**Itachi:**... Eu estou saindo, tenho uma missão, provavelmente só volto amanhã.

**Sasuke:** Não me ignora!

**Itachi:** Tchau!

**Sasuke:** Saco! _– abre livro, pega pincel e tinta –_ Vamos lá...

-

**Sensou wo Konoha** – Guerra por Konoha.

**¹ Kekkei Gentai** – Linhagem Avançada de Sangue.

**² Shodaime** – Primeiro.

**³ Niidaime** – Segundo.

**(4) Yondaime** - Quarto

**(5) Sandaime** - Terceiro

**(6) Nii-san** – Irmão mais velho.

**(7) Otou-san** – Pai.

**(8) Okaa-San** – Mãe.

**(9) Aniki** – Irmão Mais Velho.

-

-

**N/a: Yo, cá estou eu! Com outra fic de fichas. -.-9 Dessa vez, oficialmente de Guerra. Deixe-me esclarecer alguns pontos. Sobre o mangá.**

**1º -**** Sim! Foi Konoha quem andou matar os Uchiha. Justamente por isso o Sasuke a jurou de morte.**

**2º -**** Sim, O Madara arrancou os olhos do irmão dele pra conseguir o 'Eterno mangekyou Sharingan.' Mas, o Irmão ofereceu de bom grado.**

**3º -**** Sim, o Primeiro Hokage era senju. E Sim, o nome dele era Hashirama.**

**4º -**** Sim, todos os fatos apresentados até a contratação de Itachi como agente duplo são verdadeiros (de acordo com as palavras do Tobi no mangá)**

**5º -**** Não, Os Uchiha não fizeram essa rebelião, por que o Itachi matou eles antes.**

**Bem... Essa fanfic é uma coisa Clã Vs Clã. E Senju Vs Uchiha. O ponto de vista proposto ai em cima foi o ponto de vista Uchiha. Ou seja, ainda falta eu apresentar o ponto de vista Senju, então não vão achando que Os Uchiha são "os donos da verdade" por que não são. Mas, os Senju também não.**

**Eu estou tentando fazer uma fanfic um pouquinho madura, que envolve política e guerra (eu estava lendo Maquiavel... será que isso influenciou?) Então, personagens maduros seriam bons. **

**Obvio: vocês vão ter que escolher um lado. Claro que, como eu ainda não apresentei o ponto de vista Senju fica ruim pra vocês escolherem qual vocês acham certos. Mas, com certeza tem alguém que vai discordar desse ponto de vista ai acima e vai querer ser Senju. Em todo caso as fichas só vão ser fechadas na terceira post.**

**Eu estou disponibilizando 10 vagas. 5 pros Uchiha, e 5 pros Senju. Esse numero 10 é o máximo, mas não o mínimo, se eu não encontrar fichas que tenham o que eu procuro o numero diminuiu, mas não passa disso.**

**Eu vou tentar ser um pouco mais criteriosa nessa fic. Então por favor, caprichem.**

**E eu vou dar ênfase aos dois lados, mas, os Uchiha são o ponto principal. Então, se eles aparecerem mais não reclamem.**

**E mais, você vão ter que fazer parte de um clã. Escolham uma ou invente um, mas se for inventar que seja muito criativo tá?**

**E sim, os Uchiha são só os Uchiha mesmo, mais os Akatsuki.**

**Já os Senju, não são mais os Senju da floresta. Esse clã foi extinto. Os atuais Senju são, uma união de todos os clãs de Konoha (Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Aburame, Akimichi, e etc.) e os shinobes de lá. **

**Bem, os dois lados vão se dividir em:**

**Líder: **Uchiha Fugaku (Uchiha) e Tsunade (Senju)

**Elite: **Akatsuki (Uchiha), ANBU (Senju)

**Generais: **?(Uchiha) Kakashi, Asuma, Gay, Kurenai, ?(Senju)

**Nin médicos: **Kabuto, Karin, ? (Uchiha), Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, ? (Senju)

**Soldados: **?(Uchiha), ?Senju)

**Civil: **?(Uchiha), ?(Senju)

**Tem vagas em todos os lados. É só escolher o que você quer ser, Os únicos cargos não disponíveis são o de Líder e a Elite dos Uchiha. O resto, pode se candidatar.**

**A lista de pares são:**

**Uchiha: **Itachi, Pein, Tobi (Madara/Óbito), Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Kakusu, Hidan, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo.

**Senju**: Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shino, Sai, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Yamato, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Hinata, Sakura, Shizune, Tenten, Ino.

**Bem, aqui vai a ficha. Não esquecendo que é obrigatório fazer parte de um clã, e você leva o sobrenome do clã. (Nem, vem! Digam lá, quem nunca sonhou em ser Uchiha?! Ter um Sharingan Fodastico, ou um Byakugan felpudastico? Vão realizar um sonho).**

**Ficha.**

**Nome:**

**Idade: **No mínimo 16 anos

**Aparência: **

**Personalidade: **(agente cansa de pedir criatividade nisso aqui!)

**Historia: **SUA historia, não é do seu pai e nem da sua mãe, SUA. (Você não precisa ser assim uma pessoa infeliz!)

**Histórico familiar: **Seu pai é o que? Civil? General? Sua mãe? Seu possível irmão(ã)? Ele morreram? Como? Por que?

**Posição: **Elite/General/Nin Medico/Soldado/Civil?

**Ponto de vista: **O que você acha da Guerra?

**Clã:**

**Kekkei Gentai:**

**Tipo de chackra: **Fogo/água/Trovão... Pode ser mais de um. (Não esquecendo que os Uchiha já nascem com chackra fogo.)

**Kuchiose: **(O animal que você quiser amigo! Ponha a aparência dele, e o que ele faz pra te ajudar na luta.)

**Arma: **(A arma que você quiser, com tanto que seja ninja)

**Roupa: **

**Par: **No mínimo 3 opções, e sim pode ser do lado oposto que você.

**Relação com o par: **

**Cenas fortes: **Sim/não. (Em uma guerra tem Sangue, brutalidade e coisas feias... Hentai também.).

**Posso mudar algo: **Sim/não.

**O.O NOSSAAAAAAA QUE FICHA GRANDEEEEEEE!! Será que vale a pena preencher?! -.-9**

**Bem, eu fico por aqui (até que enfim). Na próxima post o ponto de vista dos Senju com certeza, e talvez alguns escolhidos. n.n **

**Mandem fichas! Bjaum! Até!**


	2. Prologo Senju

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Mas, já que o Kishimoto não sabe aproveita-los descentemente... Um dia eu ainda compro o clã Uchiha! Ò.ó

**Descrição:** Uchiha Vs Senju. Por que em uma guerra não há "donos da verdade". Cada lado luta por seu ponto de vista, e morre pelo que acredita.

**Atenção:** Essa fanfic é baseada nos acontecimentos recentes do mangá de Naruto, ou seja, contem **SPOILLER.**

**Sensou wo Konoha**

**Criança:** Mamãe!

A mãe que arrumava seus equipamentos ninjas para a missão que teria no dia seguinte se virou pra criança. A menina na porta parecia assustada.

**Mãe:** O que foi minha bonequinha?

**Criança:** Tem alguém com Sharingan na minha janela.

A mãe pulou da cadeira, assustada. Como assim um Uchiha em pleno território Senju?

Ela correu pro quarto da filha e abriu a janela, olhou pra fora cautelosamente. Tudo estava Na mais perfeita paz. Ficou olhando atentamente, tinham acabado de se mudar, para um bairro recém-construído pelos Senju. Nem havia lhe passado pela cabeça que a filha podia estar assustada com o novo local.

**Mãe:** Tudo bem. Não era ninguém querida... Venha, mamãe põe você pra dormir.

A filha correu pra cama e a mãe a cobriu, deu um beijo em sua testa lhe desejando bons sonhos e se preparou pra sair do quarto.

**Criança:** Mamãe... Me conta uma historia?

A mãe suspirou, e voltou, sentando-se na cama.

**Mãe:** Qual historia você quer ouvir?

**Criança:** A da guerra. Dos Uchiha com os Senju.

A mãe olhou pra criança confusa, aquilo não ia lhe perturbar os sonhos? Decidiu contar assim mesmo.

**Mãe:** No começo, havia uma guerra. Entre os paises... E os paises contratavam os clãs pra serem seus soldados. E entre os clãs, havia um que era o melhor. Os Senju, o Clã da floresta.

_Nunca ouve um clã que fizesse frente a eles. Até que apareceram os Uchiha. Com um doujutsu amaldiçoado, eles conseguiram ficar no mesmo nível que os Senju._

_Mas, eles eram loucos por poder e sádicos a ponto de matar seus melhores amigos e seus familiares apenas pra ficar mais fortes._

_De lá saiu um alguém muito forte, Uchiha Madara._

_Suas habilidades eram ótimas, um chackra esplêndido e sem igual. Mas, como todo Uchiha, era um monstro prepotente._

_Ele achou que podia fazer frente ao "Melhor Shinobe já Existente" e o desafiou. E por mais incrível que aquilo pudesse parecer, ninguém ganhou. Uchiha Madara estava no mesmo nível que Senju Hashirama._

_Hashirama admitiu que o Uchiha era forte. E pediu trégua, para acabar com uma guerra inútil e sem sentido. _

_Os Uchiha hesitaram. Mas, no fim aceitaram._

_Uma união poderosa se fez. Criando assim, Konoha. A primeira Vila Shinobe existente._

_Seguindo esse exemplo de paz, os outros paises formaram suas próprias vilas e uma era de paz estaria vindo._

_Mas, se dependesse dos Uchiha ela nunca chegaria._

_Quando Senju Hashirama foi eleito o primeiro hokage, Uchiha Madara se opôs a ele._

_Mas, Os Uchiha são traidores de natureza. E traíram Madara não o seguindo. Então Madara foi embora da vila e tempos de paz se estabeleceram. _

_Mas com todo Uchiha é vingativo, tempo depois ele voltou e desafiou Hashirama novamente. Desta vez perdeu. Morreu no vale do fim._

_Depois disso, o segundo hokage viu que nenhum Uchiha era realmente confiável. E para mantê-los longe do governo os deu um cargo de confiança na Força Policial de Konoha._

_Mas, os Uchiha eram insatisfeitos. E não aceitando serem apenas aquilo, fizeram algo terrível._

_Ordenaram a Kyuubi, um demônio de chackra que atacasse konoha._

**Criança:** E por que o demônio obedeceu?

**Mãe:** Por que aquele Sharingan controla demônios.

_Aquele maldito demônios tirou de nos um ótimo homem, o "Relâmpago Amarelo de Konoha" também conhecido como quarto Hokage._

_Depois disso, Os conselheiros passaram excluir os Uchiha._

_Mesmo que o Terceiro Hokage dissesse que aquilo era errado. Ele estava enganado. Os Uchiha destruíram muitas vidas inocentes mandando a Kyuubi destruir Konoha. E não poderiam sair impunes._

_Depois disso, os conselheiros descobriram a chama que aquele Maldito Madara. Os Uchiha estavam planejando uma rebelião._

_Contrataram um espião Uchiha e o ordenaram matar seu clã. Mas, o espião não o fez, espionou Konoha e assim como todo Uchiha nos Traiu._

_Os Uchiha fizeram a rebelião. E desfizeram o Governo de konoha. Mas, eles não esperavam que nos não fossemos nos render._

_Em nome dos antigos Senju, nos aceitamos a guerra e adotamos o nome Senju. Para mostrar que __"De Nos, Os Uchiha Nunca Vão Ganhar"._

**Voz:** Ponto de vista interessante.

A mãe virou rápido pra porta, e viu um rapaz de cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos a olhando com um sorriso sarcástico.

**Mãe:** Um Uchiha.

**Uchiha:** Engraçado. Vocês falarem que os Uchiha tiram vidas inocentes... Não pensaram nisso quando mandaram nos dizimar não é?

**Mãe:** Os uchiha são uma praga que o mundo pode passar sem!!

**Uchiha:** Nos não mandamos a Kyuubi. Mas, quem poderia dizer isso aos Senju?

**Mãe:** Vocês não aceitaram perder o poder e mandaram a Kyuubi nos destruir.

**Uchiha:** Outra coisa engraçada. Os Uchiha não aceitaram perder o poder? Espera, Quem é que precisava nos dizimar pra poder ser os mais fortes? Os Senju. Os Senju nunca aceitaram o fato de ter alguém tão forte quando eles. Esconderam-se atrás de um governo de paz, mas, nunca confiaram nos Uchiha. Queriam apenas um misero motivo para se voltarem contra nos. E não conseguindo um, Inventaram um!

**Mãe:** _- Fazendo selos –_ Agora chega! Você errou em vir ao território Senju! E mais Errou de casa.

Em um movimento rápido o Uchiha prendeu a mulher antes que ela pudesse terminar os selos. Virou um dos seus braços pra trás imobilizando-a.

**Criança:** MAMÃE!!

**Uchiha:** Durma.

A criança olhou dentro dos olhos do Uchiha, e no segundo seguinte adormeceu.

**Mãe:** O que você fez com ela?! Maldito Uchiha!

**Uchiha:** Devia me agradecer. _– pega kunai -_ Ela não vai ver você morrer.

Ele enfiou a kunai no pescoço da mulher, a matando imediatamente. Deixou o cadáver jogado no chão. Arrancou as luvas sujas de sangue e pegou a criança, pondo-a nas duas costas. Abriu a janela.

Viu Outros Uchiha saírem pelas janelas, com crianças e velhos.

Sim, a infiltração tinha sido bem sucedida.

Ele se juntou a seus companheiros e levou a criança junto.

**Criança:** _- acordando –_ Dare...? (¨ Quem? ¨)

**Uchiha:** Eu sou um Uchiha.

**Criança:** Onde está a minha mãe?

**Uchiha:** Está morta, eu matei...

**Criança:** _- chorando –_ Por que?

**Uchiha:** Ela era um shinobe. Morreu acreditando nos Senju. Morreu de forma honrada, tentando me matar.

**Criança:** _- chorando -_ Pra onde você está me levando?

**Uchiha:** Pra onde todas as crianças daqui vão, pra fora desse bairro.

**Criança:** _- chorando –_ Doushite...? Doushite anata? (¨ Por que...? Por que você...?¨)

**Uchiha:** Não te matei, por que os Uchiha não são como os Senju. Não matamos inocentes. E não matamos quem não consegue lutar. Por isso, todos os idosos e crianças vão ser tirados desse bairro.

**Criança:** Minha mãe disse que vocês são monstros.

**Uchiha:** Esse monstro está salvando você. Mas, esse monstro matou a sua mãe. Nos Uchiha, somos honrados. Estamos dando a vocês a chance de crescerem e escolherem ou não participar dessa guerra. Eu estarei esperando você, se você quiser vingança.

Neste momento, ele a deixou com as outras crianças. E os velhos.

**Uchiha:** Grave bem o meu rosto. Pra você se lembrar dele quando for se vingar.

A criança olhou bem pra ele, e depois ele foi embora.

O general deles ordenou que pusessem fogo nas casas, e eles o fizeram. Apesar de todos os shinobes estarem mortos, podia-se ouvir gritos do meio das chamas. Tinha pessoas vivas queimando. Mas, os Uchiha não ligaram apenas ficaram ouvindo os gritos com uma cara seria, porém sádica.

Eram monstros.

**- Clã Uchiha, Mansão Principal Uchiha, Quarto de Uchiha Sasuke -**

Ele estava dormindo ao lado do livro.

A ultima frase do livro tinha com caligrafia perfeitamente igual a do começo, mas, a tinta fresca denunciava que ele a tinha escrito.

"**Os homens mudam de senhor com satisfação, pensando melhorar, e esta crença os leva a lançar mão de armas contra o senhor atual. Na verdade, se enganam por que percebem depois, por experiência própria, ter piorado"**

-

-

-

**N/a: Yo! Cá estou eu, com uma segunda post. Não, não era pra sair tão cedo, mas... Como as fichas começaram a virem muitos boas, mas com os pares repetidos eu me senti na obrigação de dizer quem não pode mais ser pego.**

**Nessa post, eu pus o ponto de vista Senju. Sim, eu sei que dessa vez os Senju xingaram pacas os Uchiha, enquanto os Uchiha não fizeram a mesma coisa. Mas, o ponto de vista dos Uchiha era em um livro, e dos Senju foi de uma mulher shinobe que estava na guerra há tempos.**

**Sim, na primeira post eu procurei ser o mais impassível que deu... Já que era um inicio... Mas, vocês não esperavam que continuasse assim né? Afinal, é uma guerra.**

**Sim, eu pensei em varias coisa pra um Sasuke egocêntrico por em um livro. Achei que ele ia por coisas egocêntricas. Bem, eu realmente não me imagino escrevendo algo como aquela frase em um livro. Mas, como o Sasuke é aquele cara cheio de frases impactantes (Sasuke não é Emo, é clichê!) acho que ele escreveria. Em todo caso a frase é um trecho de "Maquiavel o Príncipe".**

**Bem, vamos esclarecer algumas coisas sobre a fic.**

**1º-**** Não a Elite dos Uchiha (Akatsuki) Não pode ser alterada. Desculpem, mas eu simplesmente não consigo ver outras pessoas lá dentro. Não, eu ainda não engoli o fato de "Taka" (¨Falcão¨), Ex-time "HEBI"(¨Cobra¨) estar na Akatsuki agora. Ou o Sasuke põe aquele ki mono preto com nuvens vermelhas ou ele num é de lá mesmo. (e nem que ele ponha é só um substituto ¬¬).**

**2º -**** Não generais não estão abaixo da Elite. O porem é: Generais vão pra guerra a Elite recebe missões especificas. **

**3º -**** E mais, há dois tipos de generais. O primeiro são os generais que participam do conselho de guerra, Esses são os mais velhos. E o segundo são aqueles que apenas tem um exercito ou um time ao seu comando, provavelmente os Ooc dessa fic.**

**4º -**** Tudo bem, eu sei o que eu disse sobre poder ser qualquer animal de Kuchiose. Mas, o mínimo de noção seria bom. Gente, eu disse que queria fazer uma fic madura. Levem a serio.**

**5º -**** Outra, Isso me estressa em todas as fics de ficha que eu faço (foram 4). NÃO O NARUTO NÃO É ALTO!! ELE É UM ANÃO DE 1,66!! NÃO SE BASEIEM PELA ALTURA DELE!! Veja, Sasuke: 1,83. Itachi: 1,85. Kakashi: 1,91. Neji: 1,81. Sim, Essas são alturas Shippuuden! Meu, Naruto é anão apesar de parecer alto! **

**6º -**** As mães de vocês não precisam ser TODAS nin-medicas. Gente, vejam Tenten não é nin-mecida e é uma ótima Kunoichi.**

**7º -**** Não, não me venham com essa de Uchiha traidores. Se não deu pra perceber no desenho, no mangá, ou nesses prólogos... Uchihas se orgulham de ser Uchihas!!**

**8º -**** E LEMBRANDO: Pra se obter Mangekyou Sharingan se tem que matar o melhor amigo. Não, vocês com certeza não serão sortudos de terem um irmão como o Itachi que vá dar um "poke" na sua testa e lhe passar todos os poderes dele, e no fim você vá acabar com um "floringan" phoderastico.**

**Bem, chega disso... Eu escolhi 3 Uchiha e 3 Senju. Vamos aos escolhidos... n.n9**

**TARAM TARAM!!**

**Uchiha.**

**1ª – **Uchiha Hitomi. (Katamy Hanata)

**Par: **Hyuuga Neji.

**2ª – **Uchiha Sayuri. (Uchiha Mique)

**Par: **Uchiha Itachi.

**3ª** – Uchiha Ryo. (Yuirin)

**Par:** Karin.

**Senju.**

**1ª -** Hyuuga Yohanny. (Gabihh-chan)

**Par:** Uzumaki Naruto.

**2ª ****–** Sabaku no Ryuu (Nicegirl100 )

**Par:** Akasuna no Sasori.

**3ª –** Hyuuga Reiko (Yuirin)

**Par:** Sabaku no Gaara.

**Nhá, Por enquanto é isso! Não, os outros não deixam de concorrer. E se quiserem tentar com outras fichas (ou apenas corrigir as que fizeram...) podem fazer. Eu agradeço por quem deixou fichas, dou os parabéns a quem conseguiu e peço desculpa aos que não entraram por terem o trabalho de fazer.**

**Os pares ainda restantes são:**

**Uchiha:** Suigetsu, Konan, Deidara, Kisame, Kakusu, Hidan, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Juugo.

**Senju**: Shino, Sai, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Yamato, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Hinata, Sakura, Shizune, Tenten, Ino.

**Bem, sobraram duas vagas em cada lado! Sintam-se a vontade pra tentar!! Valeus!! Bjaum!!**

**Até a próxima.**

**Fichas?**


	3. Guerra, sangue e um pouco de honra

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Se me pertencesse o Mangá se chamaria Sasuke, e o Sasuke seria o personagem principal. Mas, que diferença faz? Ele já aparece bem mais que o Naruto mesmo... ¬¬

**Descrição:** Uchiha Vs Senju. Por que em uma guerra não há "donos da verdade". Cada lado luta por seu ponto de vista, e morre pelo que acredita.

**Atenção:** Essa fanfic é baseada nos acontecimentos recentes do mangá de Naruto, ou seja, contem **SPOILLER. **E como é uma fanfic que trata de **guerra**, provavelmente contém** sangue, palavreado pesado **e possivelmente** Hentai.**

**N/a: Hai, hai! Yo! Cá estou EU! Com o primeiro capitulo?! O.õ É, com o primeiro capitulo... Por mais estúpido que isso possa parecer.**

**Sim, eu li todas as fichas, e avaliei todas! E por mais que me doa, não, não dava pra todo mundo entrar!! Serio eu sou uma pessoa que não volta atrás no que diz, Eu disse 10 vagas? Então, serão 10 vagas!**

**Eu agradeço muito a quem tentou de novo! Serio, obrigada por quererem participar! E peço 1000 desculpas pra quem não entrou... Serio, eu sei o quanto é ruim ficar de fora, porem... Sei lá... Eu tinha que escolher.**

**Yare, yare... Chega de encher lingüiça hã? Vamos aos escolhidos. **

**TARAM, TARAM... TARAM!!**

**Uchiha.**

**4º **Uchiha Makino (Lee)

**Par: **Deidara.

**5º **Uchiha Yukina (Mari Sushi)

**Par: **Não tem.

**6ª** Uchiha Otsu  
**Par:** Pein.

**Senju:**

**4º **Inuzuka Mio (Let)

**Par: **Kakashi.

**Sim, ****Mari Sushi**** (Mari-chan! n.n9 ) Eu mudei o nome da sua personagem (Você pos esse nome entre parênteses lembra?) e como o nome oficial da personagem parecia muito com o da quarta escolhida, eu mudei tá? Não se importa?**

**Ah, bem... Eu acho que eu devo essa explicação ****aos que não entraram****. Sim, eu sei bem que só sobraram 2 vagas pra Uchiha, e aceitos foram 3. Mas, ****Uchiha Otsu**** é minha prima e minha betta (não que isso importe) e depois de postar a 2ª post eu percebi que precisava de uma ****Estrategista pros Uchiha****. E como ela queria entrar eu a deixei fazer a ficha. Ai vocês pensam "**_**facilitou só por que é prima**_**" ****NÃO, EU NÃO FACILITEI PRA ELA****. Tanto que ela teve que reescrever a ficha dela três vezes, sendo que a que eu aceitei tinha **_**Incesto**_** e **_**Hentai**_** com **_**Uchiha Óbito**_**. n.n**

**Ah, mais uma coisa... Quem ai acha que Hashirama é mais Forte que Madara? Se engana! Madara não perdeu pra Hashirama no vale do fim, de acordo com o que o Itachi diz pro Sasuke (no mangá), Madara Apenas forjou a própria morte pra poder circular em paz por ai! Enquanto Hashirama perdeu a vida sabe-se lá como, Ele continua vivo e como mandante da Akatsuki! MADARA É PHODA!!**

**Sensou wo Konoha**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**1º Cap. **

**Guerra, sangue e um pouco de honra.**

" **... Existem duas maneiras de combater: uma com as leis, e outra, com a força. A primeira é própria do homem, a segunda, dos animais. Mas como o primeiro modo muitas vezes não é suficiente, convém recorrer ao segundo. "**

**-¹ KATON: GOUKKAKKYO NO JUTSU ¹-**

Um time de 5 Uchihas lutava incessantemente com um exercito pequeno de Senjus. Para cada soldado Uchiha 12 soldados Senju.

Os Uchiha estavam encurralados, o terreno estava contra eles. Entre duas enormes montanhas, a sua frente e costa, estavam o exercito dos Senju.

A derrota era iminente.

Porem, Uchiha são uma raça diferente de Shinobes, eles não desistem, eles não se rendem, eles morrem com orgulho pelo que acreditam, e se sua vida servir como exemplo de honra, ele morreriam mil vezes.

Assim pensava a General Uchiha Sayuri.

**Sayuri:** Esses malditos Senju são como baratas, irritantes, e duros na queda, porem, com uma cacetada morrem! Vamos esquadrão 'D', vamos acabar com essa peste.

**General Senju:** Matem! Matem todos!!

A foice retrátil de Sayuri entrou sem piedade nas costas do General Senju.

**Sayuri:** Veja general, você mexeu com a Uchiha errada, Consegue ver ainda? Seus malditos Senju, vão todos morrer. Assim como você, Senju desprezível.

Ela o lançou o semi-cadaver pra frente e com um movimento rápido da foice o decapitou. A cabeça do general caiu aos seus pés enquanto o corpo, agora inerte, tombava pra frente.

O Sharingan dela brilhou, sim, era mais uma cabeça de General Senju pra ela se vangloriar.

**Sayuri:** Esse é o destino de todo Senju, vocês são seres indignos de habitar esse mundo. Uma raça prestes a ser extinta. _– sorriso malévolo –_ O Fogo Uchiha é Inexpugnável.

Seguida da ultima palavra dela, seu esquadrão de assassinos se viu mais forte, e capaz de ganhar de um exercido, mesmo que de forma sangrenta, porém, honrada.

Sangue. Em uma guerra derramamento de sangue é inevitável. Apesar de Uchihas serem muito bons, Contra um exercito seus esforços eram grandes porem inúteis.

Sayuri foi capturada, e imobilizada. Viu dois de seu esquadrão perderem a vida tentando Impedir que os Senju a pegassem. E os outros dois foram gravemente feridos.

**Soldado Senju:** Como era a historia? "O Fogo Uchiha é Inexpugnável"?! Você caiu, seu time caiu! Assim como o império que o Uchiha tem, vai cair diante dos Senju!

**Sayuri:** Háhá, você acha mesmo que matando uma general os Uchiha Iram parar? Só estaremos satisfeitos quando não restar nem um vestígio de vocês, Senju Covarde!

O Soldado levantou a espada o ódio era aparente nos seus olhos, mas, antes que ele pudesse desferir seu golpe mortal, uma onda enorme alagou a depressão onde ocorria a batalha, enchendo o local como se fosse um pote.

Muitos Senju morreram imediatamente, os que não morreram com o impacto, tentaram nadar porem, a profundidade era muita morreram afogados. Poucos persistiam.

Duas pessoas distintas caminhavam sobre a água.

**Kisame:** Isso é tão sem graça, não é Itachi-san? Eles podiam pelo menos boiar... Seria mais divertido.

**Itachi:** Nossa missão é bem simples Kisame, Derrotar um exercito que encurralou um de nossos times, e resgatar os corpos do time. _– ativa Sharingan_ – Deixe-me achá-los.

**Kisame:** Veja Itachi-san! Alguns estão conseguindo se salvar! Parece que vamos ter um pouco de diversão! _– sorriso –_

**Itachi:** Não me faça repetir Kisame, A nossa missão é especifica. Simplesmente acabe com eles.

**Kisame:** Mas, Itachi-sa--

**Itachi:** _- olhar assassino –_

**Kisame:** Ah, tudo bem!

Kisame encostou a mão na água e tubarões de água se formaram, No momento seguinte ele os liberou pra ir atrás dos Senju que tentavam chegar à superfície.

**Kisame:** Veja Itachi-san! Eles estão sendo despedaçados.

Itachi virou os olhos, que tipo de sádico azul ele tinha como parceiro?

Continuou seu trabalho procurando os corpos. Se aquela água toda fosse normal ele já teria encontrado, isso é SE aquela água toda fosse normal. Aquela era a água de Kisame, e a água de Kisame era chackra convertido em água, na visão do Sharingan dele era um amontoado de chackra azul ele procurava qualquer chackra diferente. E encontrou.

**Itachi:** Que droga, Kisame desfaça essa água. _– Mergulha –_

Kisame ouviu perfeitamente a ordem, apenas ignorou. Itachi era um ótimo nadador, independente do motivo de ter mergulhado, ele iria conseguir chegar ao fundo e voltar. E independente da vida de Itachi, ver os tubarões perseguindo os Senju estava definitivamente interessante.

Itachi nadava o mais rápido que podia. A general do time, estava morrendo afogada, ela estava presa, e simplesmente não conseguia se soltar. Ele nunca deixava um Uchiha na mão, ainda mais se a Uchiha fosse sua Ex-parceira de time.

Ele chegou ao fundo e desprendeu Sayuri, mas ela já estava muito sem ar pra conseguir nadar, ele a pos nas costas e saiu nadando pra cima. Mesmo que estivesse concentrado em salva-la ele não deixou passar o detalhe dos outros Uchihas vivos.

Kisame viu Itachi emergir com uma garota, deu um sorriso estranho.

**Kisame:** Você se molhou só pra isso?

**Itachi:** Eu disse pra desfazer o Jutsu.

**Kisame:** Você já a salvou.

**Itachi:** Tem mais dois Uchihas vivos lá embaixo.

**Kisame:** Nossa missão é levar os corpos, deixe que morram e nos levamos!

**Itachi:** Kisame... Isso é uma ordem: Desfaça essa porra desse jutsu de merda agora mesmo!

**Kisame:** _- desfazendo o jutsu –_ Você é um estraga prazeres Itachi!

**Itachi:** Salve os outros dois.

Itachi deu um salto pra fora da água e saiu correndo até a terra firme. Chegando lá, deitou Sayuri no chão, e fez respiração boca a boca seguido de **RCP¹**, que ele já havia visto uma vez com seu Sharingan.

Sayuri cuspiu água e ficou tossindo, estava salva.

**Sayuri:** Cof, cof... Uchiha... Itachi?!... Cof Cof

**Itachi:** _- sorriso –_ Parece que eu te salvei de novo.

A frase feriu profundamente o orgulho da general. Como assim ela tinha sido novamente salva pela "Uchiha Prodígio"? Pelo primogênito da família principal? Como assim ela tinha sido salva por Itachi? Estava devendo mais uma a ele então? Mais uma de tantas... Já que ele sempre a salvara, e ela nunca pode retribuir... Simplesmente por que, ele nunca precisou ser salvo.

**Itachi:** Eu deveria somar quantas vezes você precisou ser salva? Ou você pode me dar esse numero? Eu já perdi as contas...

**Sayuri:** Foda-se! Eu podia ter me livrado sozinha...

**Itachi:** _- Sarcástico –_ Ah claro, o fato de você não ter conseguido nadar depois que eu te soltei prova isso.

**Sayuri:** Eu não pedi pra você me salvar.

**Itachi:** Não _– levanta –_ Eu apenas fui piedoso _– indo embora –_ Reconheço meu erro, você deveria ter morrido.

**Sayuri:** Babaca!

**RCP¹ - Ressuscitação CardioPulmonar **

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Floresta – **

Os cachos negros eram sacudidos com o vento, mesmo vento que agraciava a pele alva da moça. Os olhos perolados antes expressivos e indefesos pareciam frios e amedrontadores agora, as veias saltavam ao lado das maçãs rosadas do rosto da jovem líder de um grupo ANBU, Hyuuga Yohanny.

**Mio:** E então?

Inuzuka Mio era uma excelente Shinobe. Aos seus 27 anos, ela era uma veterana na Elite Senju, a ANBU. Mesmo assim, como não lhe agradava a idéia de ter que cuidar de um time, ela era só um componente do Time de Yohanny, jovem qual Mio admirava muito, aos seus 17 anos ser líder de um esquadrão ANBU não era pra qualquer um, ainda mais se a pessoa fosse mulher.

Yohanny não direcionou o olhar pra moça, apenas respondeu.

**Yohanny:** Ainda estão fora do alcance do meu Byakugan.

**Mio:** Que buceta mermão! Agente tá tão longe assim, porra?

Yohanny fingiu não escutar o que ela disse, estava bem acostumada com o palavreado de baixo escalão que sua companheira de time usava.

**Yohanny:** Vamos _– começa a correr –_

O time a seguiu, estavam em uma missão muito importante. Eles perseguiam a distancia um time de Uchihas, perseguiam a cerca de 36 horas procurando um bom momento pra atacar. Mas, a general deles parecia bem cautelosa e esperta, deixando mais de um shinobe acordado na hora do descanso, dificultando assim a aproximação do time.

**Yohanny:** Parem...

Seu time parou e esperou ela dizer.

**Yohanny:** Eles abaixaram a guarda...

O mini-exercito Uchiha bebia água e não deixara ninguém de guarda pra esperar um possível ataque.

**Yohanny:** Certo o general é meu. Mio, você fica com os caras mais fortes. E vocês dois que são menos experientes nos dão cobertura.

O time assentiu.

**Yohanny:** Prontos? Agora!

O time revelou sua posição e atacou os Uchiha. Claro que os Uchihas não se mexeram de forma rápida como era esperado, afinal eles eram TODOS kage bushin.

**Yohanny:** Kage bushin?

**Mio:** Como diabos você não notou isso?

**Yohanny:** Todos tem sistema circulatório de chackra, o chackra é dividido igualmente entre as copias... Isso é uma técnica que o--

**Voz:** Byakugan não pode desvendar.

O time ANBU viu uma mulher e uns 5 homens saírem de dentro da água.

A moça tinha cabelos prateados incomuns, olhos castanho-claros uma cor semelhante ao mel, um corpo bem estruturado por baixo do ki mono vermelho sangue, com o símbolo Uchiha atrás. Mas, nenhum deles precisou ver o símbolo, reconheceram a general quando a viram. Ela era Uchiha Hitomi uma general famosa por ser a mais calma dentre as generais dos Uchihas. Sua calma porem era a mais perigosa possível, ela não costumava deixar ninguém vivo por onde passava.

**Hitomi:** Ai, ai... Sinceramente, eu não sabia que era uma Hyuuga que nos seguia... Até entendo que tenham chegado tão longe... Mas, desculpem a brincadeira acaba aqui. Go Uchiha, Go.

O Time Uchiha avançou pra cima do Time ANBU, deixando 3 homens para Mio cuidar.

Mio era definitivamente um shinobe de classe, que usava Jutsu tipo terra, coisa rara entre os Senju. Entretanto, lutar com Uchihas sempre era uma coisa difícil, já que eles previam seus Jutsus, mas, pra ela aquilo nunca foi um problema. Ela simplesmente enterrou os três Uchihas que vieram pra frente dela, e foi ajudar os outros dois inexperientes.

Enquanto isso, Yohanny Lutava incessantemente contra Hitomi. A luta parecia mais uma demonstração de jutsus esplendidos do que algo sangrento típico de guerra.

Enquanto Yohanny usava Jutsus de gelo (**N/a:** Suiton + Fuuton Gelo) Hitomi derretia seu gelo com o fogo Uchiha, e usava a água para contra atacar (**N/a:** Katon + Suiton Fumaça XD huahuahua, Zoeira.).

Um jutsu anulava o outro, assim como uma Kekkei Gentai anulava a outra, Byakugan podia ver sistema circulatório de Chackra e tentar acertar os pontos vitais, porem o Sharingan podia antecipar seus movimentos.

Era bem obvio que a luta iria empatar se alguém não parasse de brincar e fosse aos extremos.

Hitomi fez isso.

**Hitomi:** _- puxa kanata –_ Olha, não se sinta desprezada, é legal brincar com você... Mas, eu sou uma general, tenho coisas a fazer... Você vai ter que ir dormir pra sempre agora tá?

A espada começou a emanar uma energia vermelha. Isso alertou Yohanny, ela via com seu Byakugan que aquela espada estava muito forte, apesar de todas as formas possíveis de contra atacar aquilo lhe tivesse passado pela cabeça, em nenhuma ela saia ilesa, a melhor decisão seria recuar.

**Yohanny:** _- pula pra trás –_ Time, Recuar!

**Hitomi:** Ora não me decepcione, fique mais um pouco! _– avança em cima dela –_ Receba o que merece!!

**-¹ JUNKEN ¹-**

A defesa absoluta Hyuuga se formou entre as duas moças, parando o ataque de Hitomi, melhor salvando Yohanny.

**Hitomi:** # Merda, outro Hyuuga? #

A ataque foi parando, o ckakra foi abaixando e dentro da cratera deixada pelo Junken, a imagem de um belo homem foi ficando nítida.

Cabelos castanho-escuros longos e soltos, pela branca, olhos perolados com veias saltadas nas laterais, um porte físico aparentemente forte, uma expressão seria no rosto. Esse Era Hyuuga Neji, o gênio da família secundaria Hyuuga.

**Yohanny:** _- Olhos brilhando –_ NEJI-NII-SAN!!

Pra toda e qualquer pessoa era visível o "Complexo de Primo" que Yohanny possuía, menos pra Neji. Ele realmente nunca tinha notado que ele simplesmente era o sol que iluminava o dia da prima. Na cabeça dele, aquilo era como o Amor de Primo que ele tinha com Hinata.

**Neji:** Você esta bem?

**Yohanny:** Hai! Neji-nii-san, o que você está fazendo aqui?

**Neji:** Eu sou o reforço da sua missão. Pode deixar comigo agora.

Apesar de ele ter falado só com a intenção de deixá-la fora por não querer que ela se machucasse, ele tinha a prima mais como irmã mais nova do que prima mesmo. Apesar da intenção dele ter sido boa, ela julgou machismo. Por acaso ele estava insinuando que ela não conseguia?

**Yohanny:** _- Levanta –_ Eu realmente agradeço muito ter me salvado, mas, Eu cuido dela. Apenas assista Neji-nii-- OO

Enquanto Yohanny se levantava, tão distraída com Neji que não viu a Kunai que Hitomi tinha jogado nela, apesar de Neji tê-la puxado tentando faze-la se desviar, a kunai entrou no ombro dela.

**Hitomi:** Cale a boca! Deixe que ele luta, dessa forma... Me parece mais... Interessante. _– sorriso –_ Então, Hyuuga Neji não é?

Neji olhou a menina de cima a baixo. Sentiu nojo de si mesmo por achá-la atraente, mas Hitomi tinha uma beleza que era difícil de ignorar.

**Neji:** Hai.

**Hitomi:** Vamos, largue essa garota, ela não vai morrer com uma kunaizinha de nada no braço. Os Senju são uns frouxos mesmo...! Vamos, venha lutar comigo, eu quero emoções fortes... Até um pouco mais de sangue Hyuuga.

**Neji:** _- Deixa Yohanny -_ Quem diabos perguntou o que você queria?

**Hitomi:** Desde quando algum Uchiha é movido e pergunta?

**Neji:** Ah eu esqueci, Uchihas são mal educados de natureza.

**Hitomi:** Olha a boca Senju!

**Neji:** Sabe, eu não luto com qualquer uma... Você é da família principal?

**Hitomi:** Não, mas eu garanto que--

**Neji:** Você não garante nada! Apenas suma da minha frente antes que eu te mate!

Hitomi realmente sumiu pra aparecer bem perto dele e lhe sussurrar ao ouvido.

**Hitomi:** _- sorriso safado –_ Acha que dá conta Hyuuga?

**Neji:** Você quer testar?

**Hitomi:** É um convite?

**Neji:** É uma pergunta.

**Hitomi:** Me deixou balançada...

**Neji:** Hum. _– sorriso de superioridade, se afasta –_ Pensa melhor então, até! _– some junto do grupo ANBU –_

**Hitomi:** # Hyuuga Neji é?... Interessante...! #

**Soldado:** General, os danos foram mínimos.

**Hitomi:** Então o que agente tá esperando pra partir?

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Campo de batalha – **

O exercito de mais de 200 homens. Mais de 200 Senju estavam todos caídos. Ele estava sentado nas costas do General que estava caído, mexendo com a espada no chão, não ele não estava nem um pouco cansado, aquilo tinha sido tão vago. 1 Vs 200. Mas, ele tinha pra si que quando os shinobes não eram de qualidade, as vitórias não contavam.

Orochimaru olhou os shinobes cuidadosamente, procurando algum que pudesse estar morto, ou pelo menos gravemente ferido. Perda de tempo, estavam apenas desmaiados ou imobilizados temporariamente. Ele não matava.

**Orochimaru:** Se você não se tornar impiedoso, nunca será reconhecido pelo seu pai, Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke:** _- levanta –_ Quando eu _– Põe espada na bainha –_ For no mínimo um soldado _– vira de costas –_ Eu matarei as pessoas... Por enquanto, eu ajo clandestinamente. _– indo embora -_ Então, vou fazer do meu jeito.

**Orochimaru:** # Sem nenhum arranhão se quer... Mesmo com essa quantidade de Ninjas, ele saiu ileso... Perto dessa criança, o Gênio que eu costumava ser... Parece ser digno de pena... #

**- Clã Uchiha, laboratório do Orochimaru atrás do hospital – **

**Kabuto:** Como foi hoje Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** _- se joga na cadeira –_ O mesmo saco de sempre... O Orochimaru nunca me leva pra lutar com alguém forte!

**Kabuto:** Quantos mortos?

**Sasuke:** Nenhum, eu não mato.

**Kabuto:** Sasuke-kun...

**Sasuke:** Ah, num vem me dar sermão você também! E ai, cadê o Suigetsu a Karin o Juugo? Tipo decidiram não me esperar hoje foi?

**Orochimaru:** _- chegando –_ Eles foram colher corpos pra mim no território Senju.

**Sasuke:** E por que eu num fui junto?!

**Orochimaru:** Que eu saiba, você é proibido de sair do clã... Apenas sai clandestinamente.

**Sasuke:** Que merda! Ninguém nunca acha que eu sou capaz!

**Voz:** Yo.

Nessa hora uma mulher branca de cabelos azul e ki mono preto com nuvens vermelhas entrou na sala.

**Konan:** Olá Orochi!

**Sasuke:** Yo, Konan-sama!

**Konan:** Ora vejam só, se não é o otoutou do Itachi-san! n.n

**Sasuke:** Noticias do meu irmão? Não o vi hoje...

**Pein:** _- entra carregando uma menina -_ Ele está em missão.

**Sasuke:** Pein-san!

**Pein:** Fala Sasuke. _– joga menina na mesa –_ Eu estava voltando pra cá e vi um monte de ninjas derrubados, porem nenhum morto ou gravemente ferido... Andou fugindo do clã de novo?

**Sasuke:** É... Isso aqui tava um tédio e...

**Pein:** Se te pai te pega...

**Orochimaru:** Ei, quem é essa menina?

**Pein:** Sei lá, nos a encontramos no caminho de volta. E trouxemos pra você, soube que estava precisando de corpos pra fazer experiências.

**Kabuto:** Ela parece saudável... Obrigado por isso, faremos bom uso do corpo.

**Sasuke:** Não! Vocês deveriam usar Senjus pra fazer isso!

**Pein:** Provavelmente ela é uma Senju.

**Sasuke:** Senju do cabelo preto?! Que raro hein?

**Konan:** Na realidade, nos a salvamos de um grupo de Senju que estavam querendo matá-la...

**Sasuke:** Então ela pode ser Uchiha.

**Konan:** Nada, você já viu algum Uchiha de olhos azuis?

**Kabuto:** Melhor virar experimento mesmo.

**Sasuke:** _- levanta muito bala –_ Vocês são muito baixos!! _– vai embora –_

**Konan:** O que diabos deu nesse menino?

**Pein:** Atacou o espírito defensor dos pobres e oprimidos... Logo passa.

**- Fora do esconderijo –**

**Sasuke:** _- chutando pedras pequenas –_ Merda, como diabos eu convivo com esse tipo de gente? Fazendo experiências em Seres humanos! Que classe de pessoa--

**-¹ Sasukeeeeeeee!! ¹-**

Ele virou pra trás e viu uma menina vindo na sua direção, reconheceu logo. Uchiha Makino. Sua prima. Claro que em um clã, todos são parentes de sangue, mas o parentesco dela era bem próximo. Ela era filha de seu tio, irmão mais novo de seu pai, uns 4 anos mais velha que ele. Eles tinham algo como uma relação de primos, eram bem unidos.

Quando ela chegou perto ele visualizar com mais clareza os traços aristocratas da prima, os cabelos negro como era comum nos Uchihas próximos a família principal, presos em um coque desajeitado e um franja de lado. Olhos que mesclavam azul e verde, chegando até a ficar castanho, de dentro pra fora. Ela deu um sorriso de lado, deixando aparecer a covinha na bochecha esquerda.

**Makino:** Poxa, eu te procurei pelo clã inteiro! Onde esteve?

**Sasuke:** Por ai.

**Makino:** Adivinha, hoje eu estou de FOL-GA!

**Sasuke:** Ah...

**Makino:** Não faz essa cara! Agente vai passar o dia junto... Ou você tem alguma coisa pra fazer hoje?

Ele lembrou da pilha de livros sobre política que o esperavam na escrivaninha do quarto, e sair com a prima pareceu bem mais agradável.

**Sasuke:** Não, eu posso ir com você.

**Makino:** Serio?! Legal! Vamos, A vovó fez um bolo. – _sai puxando ele –_

Sim, aquela Makino era totalmente diferente da General Makino, aquela Makino era mais humana... Mas, aquela Makino só existia quanto estava junto de Sasuke.

'Vovó' a quem ela se referia, era Uchiha Yukina. Era irmã da avó de Sasuke, ou seja sua Tia-avó, mesmo parentesco possuía com Makino porem como Makino não tinha mais ninguém ela morava com Yukina. Yukina é uma senhora muito influente no Clã, muito inteligente e sabia, ela era quem dava aulas de política pra Sasuke. Ensinava-lhe leis, formas corretas de fazer as coisas, como ser um bom líder, coisa e tal. Tudo a pedido do pai dele.

Mas, nas ultimas duas semanas ela estava muito ocupada com o conselho de guerra dos generais e deu umas folgas pra ele, porem o deixando atolado de livros pra ler.

**Yukina:** Vejam só... O herdeiro da família principal, Uchiha Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Não me chame assim, Yukina-sama. O herdeiro de sangue é o Itachi.

**Yukina:** Ah, claro o Itachi-san...

**Makino:** Agente veio comer bolo! Você disse que ia fazer obaa-san!

**Yukina:** A empregada já está tirando do fogo, mas entrem, entrem.

Eles entraram na casa, era bem 'clean' bonita bem arrumada, como a de todos os generais, diferente da dos Civis. Eles foram levados a sala de jantar, onde sentaram-se sentindo o aroma do bolo.

**Yukina:** Então Sasuke, você tem lido os livros que eu te indiquei?

**Sasuke:** # Os livros que você me MANDOU/FORÇOU a ler? # Sim.

**Yukina:** Hm, então creio que já possa me fazer uma analise básica sobre o governo do Clã Uchiha, e o Senju não.

**Sasuke:** # É um desafio? # Claro.

**Yukina:** Comece, como é o governo Uchiha?

**Sasuke:** O Clã Uchiha é governado por um Único Líder da Família Principal, Uchiha Fugaku # Meu pai #. Sendo todos os demais servos (no caso os Generais) que, como encarregados por graça e concessão sua ajudam a governar o clã. Os clãs, como o Uchiha, que são governado por seus líder e servos (generais), têm seu príncipe como maior autoridade, porque em toda a sua província ninguém reconhece quem quer que seja superior a ele e, se os civis obedecem a algum outro, fazem-no em razão de seu encargo de generais ou elite, mas só ao líder dedicam particular amor.

**Makino:** O.O Nossa Sasuke, você é bem inteligente.

**Yukina:** Está... Bom. E os Senju?

**Sasuke:** Já os Senju tem um líder, mas como é um amontoado de clãs com um principio comum é comandado por um conselho de guerra, Formado por "Cabeças" que são antigos generais, os quais, não por graça do líder, mas por linhagem, Tem esse titulo. Esses "cabeças" têm clãs e súditos próprios, os quais os reconhecem por lideres e a eles dedicam natural afeição.

**Yukina:** Muito bom Sasuke, você apesar de não usar as melhores palavras entende como funciona o governo do sue próprio clã, e do clã rival. É assim que um líder deve agir.

**Makino:** Você fala como se ele fosse virar líder obaa-san! Isso é função do Itachi, o Sasuke nem vai pra guerra.

Sasuke girou os olhos, certo que pra ele era bem interessante política, ele até gostava, mas, queria estar no campo de batalha. Queria que seu pai reconhecesse que ele era capaz, certamente isso não ocorreria se ele não fosse pro campo de batalha mostrar que era um bom guerreiro.

Makino porem tinha outra visão, gostava demais de Sasuke e não queria perdê-lo pra guerra. Se pudesse deixá-lo fora disso deixaria, e dava graças a Madara (Deus) o pai dele querer que ele estudasse ao invés de ir pra guerra. Mas, se Sasuke fosse ser líder, sua vida correria mais riscos que no campo de batalha. Por que querendo ou não, o líder é mais visado de morte pelo inimigo.

**Yukina:** Eu devo concordar eu o Itachi é bem forte, bem mais forte que o Sasuke, porem pra ser líder não é necessário apenas ter força. Tem que ter uma vasta de noção de política, conhecer seu povo e muitas outras coisas diplomáticas.

**Makino:** Sasuke não é tão bom assim em "coisas diplomáticas", Itachi com certeza é melhor.

**Yukina:** Itachi não tem nem noção de política. Claro que ele entende básico, porem não é só entender, o cara tem que ser "Basicamente" formado nisso--

**Sasuke:** Vamos parar de falar na minha vida por favor?!

A voz dele se elevou alguns oitavos fazendo com que as outras duas se calassem.

**Sasuke:** Independente de eu estar melhor preparado ou não, O Itachi é o primogênito ele levará a Linhagem da Família Principal adiante, enquanto a minha será uma ramificação. Isso é irrevogável. Agora, vamos falar de outra coisa. Chega de política. Qualquer outra coisa.

Yukina assentiu e Makino começou uma conversa empolgada com ele. Realmente, pra primos eles tinham uma relação muito boa.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Clã Senju, Hyuuga Clã, sala de chá –**

Ela era loira, não um loiro comum, um loiro puxado pro vermelho. Seus cabelos estavam presos no penteado de sempre, um rabo-de-cavalo. Ela não tinha franja. Era baixa, um corpo sem atrativos fortes, porem algo chamava atenção em seus olhos, Um era azul, normal. Já o outro era vermelho sangue, pior era um Sharingan não desenvolvido. Ela era descendente de Uchiha, era Sabaku no Ryuu.

**Ryuu:** Então, como foi?

A moça a frente dela se fez de desentendida. "Do que você está falando?" perguntou.

**Ryuu:** Não se faça de idiota Hyuuga Reiko!! Eu estou falando do Meu primo!!

Os olhos perolados focaram a loira a sua frente, e depois deixaram a franja negra cobrir-los novamente.

**Reiko:** Que primo?

**Ryuu:** Adivinha?

No rosto angelical da Hyuuga se formou uma expressão de tédio.

**Reiko:** Eu não sou adivinha.

**Ryuu:** Estou falando do Gaara.

A pele alva da moça de orbes perolados ficou levemente rosada.

**Reiko:** Que tem ele?

**Ryuu:** Você é idiota ou o que?

Reiko olhou pra ela, ameaçadora.

**Reiko:** Por algum acaso você não está falando com a sua mãe, olhe o tom!

**Ryuu:** Você quer brigar?! Vem, Vem!!

**Reiko:** _- Byakugan – _Junk--

**Voz:** Parem com isso.

Reiko reconheceu a voz, sentou-se rápida e calada. Era Sabaku no Gaara

**Ryuu:** Como assim?! ELA ME DESAFIOU!!

**Gaara:** Pare com isso sim?

**Ryuu:** Você também quer brigar?! Hein!?

Gaara ignorou a prima, ela sempre queria brigar com qualquer coisa. Sentou-se a mesa, e passou a observar a garota a sua frente. Ela tinha os mesmos 17 anos que ele, ele era mais velho apenas meses.

**Reiko:** O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Gaara:** Não finja que não se agradou com a minha presença.

Reiko desviou o olhar, ele parecia poder ler seu olhar, mesmo que isso fosse impossível.

**Ryuu:** Não seja desagradável Reiko!! Eu chamei o Gaara.

**Reiko:** # A casa é 'MINHA', e VOCÊ convida as pessoas...! # Eu não sou desagradável... Ou sou?

Ela olhou pra Gaara esperando a resposta. Ele ficou calado.

Ela se fez de ofendida seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão, muito bem fingida, de choro.

**Reiko:** É verdade, como é que vocês me aturam?

**Gaara:** Eu aturo a Ryuu, de você eu gosto.

**Ryuu:** EI!!

Coisa de primos, Gaara sempre que podia arranjava briga com a meia-prima, nem que fosse pra dizer pra ela parar depois.

**Reiko:** _- Risada falsa, sorriso falso –_

**Gaara:** Você? Não tem missão hoje?

Reiko era da ANBU, a elite Senju.

**Reiko:** Não, e você, Filho do Kazekage?

**Gaara:** Um treino com o Kankuro, quer me acompanhar?

**Ryuu:** Eu quero!! o/

**Gaara:** ...

**Reiko:** Não valeu... Pode ir com ela.

**Gaara:** Hum, então vamos.

Eles se retiraram e deixaram-na sozinha. Ela deixou-se no chão, e olhou pra janela. O por do sol estava acabando. Mas, ela não estava interessada. Tinha missão amanhã, ia dormir.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Clã Uchiha – **

Ele voltava pra casa, era noite, cedo, porem noite.

Fitou o céu, estava nublado.

**Sasuke:** Parece que vai chover...

**Voz:** São seus olhos.

O dono da voz já estava com uma Kunai no pescoço de Sasuke. Se tocou um pouco depois que Sasuke já estava atrás dele, com algo semelhante a uma agulha ninja (Senbon) azul elétrico em seu pescoço.

**Sasuke:** Uchiha Ryo.

**Ryo:** _- Atrás de Sasuke, com outra kunai no pescoço dele –_ Eu continuo achando, que pra alguém que só estuda, você é bem rápido Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** _- Sentado no chão da casa de chá –_ São seus olhos.

Ryo viu o Sasuke que ele prendia se desfazer em cobras, mas nem atentou tanto ao detalhe. Apenas virou-se pra Sasuke.

Ryo era um típico Uchiha, olhos e cabelos negros com um corpo bem definido. Do tipo que arrancava _quase_ tantos suspiros das meninas quantos os "príncipes" da família principal.

**Voz:** Apanhando de novo, Ryo?

Ryo fitou a garota vinha andando atrás de Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Otsu, como vai?

Uchiha Otsu era assim como os outros dois, alguém de aparência bem comum no clã. Branca, com olhos e cabelos negros, corpo definido pelos árduos treinamentos que todo Uchiha (**N/a:** Tirando o playboy do Sasuke, que escolheu treinar) é obrigado a passar, pra poder tornar seu Sharingan útil e não um estorvo. Otsu ao contrario dos demais Uchihas, era uma das raras que sorria tão sinceramente.

**Otsu:** Bem, Sasuke-chan. E você, anda espancando mais pessoas inúteis por ai? _– ri –_

**Ryo:** Ah, nem vem Otsu. Eu não apanhei! Eu apenas o deixei fugir por que... Por que... Eu não estava usando Sharingan!!

**Otsu:** Ele também não! _– mostra língua –_

**Sasuke:** Deixa eu adivinhar, Ryo estava novamente sem companhia e chamou a Otsu pra tomar chá com ele depois do trabalho.

**Otsu:** Ele disse que pagaria a conta.

**Ryo:** _- vê carteira na mão dela –_ Você pagou?! Hahá!! Saiu perdendo!!

**Otsu:** Foi com o seu dinheiro, a carteira é sua. ¬¬

**Ryo:** o.O Sua-- Como conseguiu minha carteira. ò.Ó

**Otsu:** Eu vi o Sasuke vindo, sabia que você ia atazanar ele, ai quando você levantou, eu peguei do seu bolso. Sua empolgação era tanta que nem se tocou.

**Sasuke:** É por isso que ela trabalha como estrategista da Elite e você pra escoria.

**Ryo:** _- bate na cabeça de Sasuke –_ QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE ESCORIA

Ô VAGABUNDO QUE NUM VAI PRA GUERRA?!

**Sasuke:** Você num tem medo de morrer não?

**Ryo:** Depende, quem vai tentar me matar? Você? Faz-me rir. Só não te bato mais por que é capaz de você chorar e seu irmão vir te acudir, e o Itachi é... "Peso pesado".

Sasuke lembrou que tinha casa no momento em que ouviu o nome do irmão.

**Sasuke:** _- sai correndo –_ Eu não preciso dele pra dar cabo de você, mas faço isso outro dia! Tchau Otsu!

**Otsu:** Xaaaau!

**Ryo:** Perai moleque, eu ia perguntar sobre... A Karin... # Merda de menino que corre rápido! #

Nesse momento Ryo se tocou que Otsu não estava junto dele, e que sua carteira também não.

**Ryo:** OTSUUUUUUUUUUUU!! DEVOLVE JÁ ISSO!!

**Otsu:** _- bem longe –_ Ê laia...

**- Mansão principal –**

Ele deixou seu sapato no lugar, viu que só tinha o dele, logo, ele estava sozinho em casa.

Subiu pro seu quarto, pedindo por um banho. Sentiu uma presença estranha assim que chegou ao andar, ativou o Sharingan e soube que o chackra intruso vinha do seu quarto. Correu silenciosamente até lá, e entrou rapidamente já fazendo um chidori. Parou o ataque centímetros antes do rosto do invasor.

**Sasuke:** _- diminuindo a carga elétrica sobre a mão –_ Que merda Kabuto, vê se avisa. Aliais que porra você tá fazendo aqui?

**Kabuto:** Não seja mal Sasuke-kun, eu vim deixar um presente. _– aponta pra cama –_

A mesma menina que Pein trouxe à tarde pra que Orochimaru fizesse experiência, estava dormindo semi-nua sobre sua cama.

**Sasuke:** O que significa isso?

**Kabuto:** Achamos que você faria melhor proveito dela, Sasuke-kun. E eu já facilitei o seu trabalho e a despi mais ou menos, o resto fica por sua conta. As roupas dela estão na cadeira.

**Sasuke:** Você é desprezível.

**Kabuto:** De nada Sasuke-kun. _– pula a janela –_

Sasuke bateu a mão na testa, como diabos ele ainda não tinha matado Kabuto? Olhou dos pés a cabeça a menina dormindo na cama, respirou fundo. Depois ele via o que fazia com ela, no momento precisava de um banho.

Primeiro uma ducha fria, os alongamentos básicos e depois uma ducha quente demorada. Demorou bastante até que ele saísse do banheiro. Só resolveu sair quando já estava morrendo asfixiado com o vapor do próprio banho. Pensou em sair sem roupa, mas lembrou que tinha uma menina jogada na cama. Então pos uma toalha. Nesse meio tempo em que ele deixou a porta aberta pra por a toalha, o quarto se encheu de vapor. Ficando quase impossível pra alguém enxergar, não que pra ele isso fosse um problema.

Ele ativou o Sharingan, seu Sharingan estava forte a tal ponto que mesmo que a fumaça fosse preta e sobrecarregada de chackra, ele enxergaria através. Ele pode visualizar a figura da garota sentada na cama olhando pros lados.

Ao contrario do Byakugan, Sharingan não altera cores, então ele pode atentar a cor rosa bebê do sutiã da garota. Sutiã que prendia um par de seis redondos e fartos, que deixaram o moreno um tanto hipnotizado, e escondido pela fumaça ela a observou.

A menina olhava de um lado pro outro, confusa. 1º Ela tinha acordado só Deus sabe onde. 2º Estava só de calcinha e sutiã. 3º Ela não lembrava nem seu nome. 4º Uma fumaça muito suspeita apareceu e impossibilitou-a de ver uma mão na frente da cara. Ela não sabia nem o que fazer, até que ele apareceu.

Uma toalha mal amarrada no quadril, uma barriga e tórax bem esculpidos por onde algumas gotas de água do banho recente escoriam, os cabelos negros molhados colados na testa e pingando água, os olhos vermelhos penetrantes a fitando intensamente.

**Menina:** D-dare wa o-omoi? (¨ Q-quem é V-você? ¨)

**Sasuke:** Fora daqui.

Então todo o encanto da cena anterior se perdeu. Os olhos vermelhos tornaram-se negros, o semblante antes misterioso passou a demonstrar irritação. A fumaça se dissipou como mágica, lhe revelando o quarto grande e bem arrumado. E o rapaz a sua frente lhe pareceu bem enxuto. Aquilo teria sido ilusão?

**Sasuke:** És surda? _– joga a roupa dela na cara dela –_ Mandei sair.

Ela agarrou as roupas, se levantou e começou a vestir, tinha tido a impressão que ele a mataria se não o fizesse.

**Menina:** Boku wa... Boku wa dare? (¨ Eu sou... Quem eu sou? ¨)

**Sasuke:** Se você não sabe como eu vou saber?

Ele pegou suas roupas e se trocou no banheiro. Saindo de lá, já vestido, agarrou a menina pelo braço e saiu a levando pra fora. Desceu o andar apertando cada vez mais o braço dela, abriu a porta principal e ordenou que ela saísse.

**Menina:** Mas, está chovendo.

**Sasuke:** _- joga a menina do lado de fora –_ Foda-se! _– bate a porta –_

**Voz:** Dare? (¨ Quem? No caso, Que era? ¨)

Os olhos do jovem Uchiha abriram de espanto, mas seu corpo não se sobressaltou nem por um segundo. Virou e encarou a figura imponente a sua frente.

**Sasuke:** Daremo Otou-san. (¨ Ninguém, pai. ¨)

**Fugaku:** Não me diga que você veio até a porta, em uma noite de chuva, por causa de "daremo" (¨ Ninguém ¨).

Sasuke sabia que seu pai gostava de fazer aquilo com os filhos, talvez com qualquer um, mais especialmente com os filhos. Ele gostava de encurralá-los. Porem com o tempo, Sasuke havia aprendido a não deixar transparecer seus sentimentos assim como Itachi.

**Sasuke:** Hai, Otou-san. (¨ Sim, pai. ¨)

**Fugaku:** Quem era aquela garota?

Nem em uma batida, nem em uma única batida o coração de Sasuke alterou seu ritmo. E aquilo era exatamente o que o líder Uchiha esperava de um filho dele.

**Sasuke:** Da-re-mo. (¨ Nin-guem ¨)

**Fugaku:** Você trouxe uma garota pra dormir aqui?

**Sasuke:** Lie. (¨ Não. ¨)

**Fugaku:** Então, 'dormiu' com ela e depois a mandou embora?

**Sasuke:** Lie. (¨ Não. ¨)

**Fugaku:** Então o que você esta fazendo com uma garota em casa?

**Voz:** O Sasuke trouxe uma garota pra casa?

A mãe dele se 'materializou' atrás do pai, tinha um sorriso enorme estampado na cara.

**Mikoto:** Você arranjou uma namorada Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** Não, eu--

Fugaku: Talvez eles tenham brigado, sabe como são os jovens brigam sempre.

Mikoto: Por que brigaram Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Mas, eu--

**Fugaku:** Independente disso, não se manda uma mulher embora debaixo de chuva Sasuke, é falta de cavalheirismo.

**Mikoto:** Você a mandou embora debaixo de chuva?!

A voz de Mikoto se elevou em um tom estressado, seu filho tentou argumentar alguma coisa mais ela apenas cortou com uma ordem fria.

**Mikoto:** Vá atrás dela.

**- Rua qualquer do clã –**

# Merda, merda, merda. # Era a única palavra que ocupava a mente dele.

Agora ele estava debaixo de chuva (**N/a:** Ele tinha um guarda-chuva) procurando uma menina que ele nunca tinha visto antes na vida. Arrependeu-se de ter gritado para deixarem-na viva.

# Que diabo também! Passei dois minutos sendo interrogado, só dois minutos! Não tem como uma menina ter ido tão longe! #

Ele andou um pouco olhando pros lados, estava irritado, não que ele deixasse isso transparecer. Então ele viu uma "coisa encolhida" no pátio de uma casa. Encaminhou até lá com os mesmos passou silenciosos de sempre.

# Parece uma mendiga. # Pensou enquanto chegava perto. A menina estava encolhida, molhada e tremendo. Ele teve pena.

**Sasuke:** Tá certo pode ir parando de fazer essa sua ceninha chata. Eu já estou com pena, anda levanta.

Ela olhou pra ele com os orbes azuis turquesa, estava assustada.

**Sasuke:** Olha o seu estado garota _– tira a blusa _– Como é que conseguiu se molhar tanto? Se jogou em um poça de lama? _- põe a blusa nela –_ Anda vem comigo, você tem que trocar essa roupa ou vai ficar doente.

Ela continuava olhando pra ele espantada.

**Sasuke:** Ah, pode esquecer eu não vou pedir desculpas.

Ele sentou-se no pátio de madeira e fechou o guarda chuva.

**Sasuke:** Ae, qual o seu nome?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negando.

**Sasuke:** Como assim "não"? Fala logo.

**Menina:** E-eu não lembro...

**Sasuke:** Como assim?

**Menina:** Não lembro.

**Sasuke:** Você é Uchiha? Ou Senju?

**Menina:** Hein?

**Sasuke:** De qual lado da guerra você está?

**Menina:** Guerra?

**Sasuke:** Francamente, onde esteve nos últimos 8 anos?

**Menina:** _- pensa, pensa, pensa... Pensa mais um pouco –_ Não lembro.

**Sasuke:** Ae, garota, eu não me lembro de Uchiha nenhum com olhos azuis... Acho que você é Senju.

**Menina:** Hã?

**Sasuke:** Em outras palavras, você esta ferrada.

**Menina:** Hã?

**Sasuke:** Esquece isso vai. Você vai dormir na minha casa hoje, mas provavelmente amanhã eu vou ter que mandar te matar.

**Menina:** Por que você faria isso?

**Sasuke:** Por que eu sou Uchiha Sasuke da Família Principal, filho de Uchiha Fugaku e de Uchiha Mikoto, irmão de Uchiha Itachi. Eu tenho que seguir as regras.

**Menina:** Y-ya... Yagaremashita (¨ Entendo ¨)… Então… Faça isso você mesmo.

**Sasuke:** _- abre o guarda chuva –_ Desculpe decepciona-la. Eu não mato. Vamos.

**- Mansão principal, sala ao lado da porta da frente –**

**Mikoto:** _- servindo chá –_ O nosso garotinho está crescendo.

**Fugaku:** _- bebendo chá –_ Já era tempo, eu já estava começando a achar que ele era gay.

(**N/a:** Eu ainda tenho minhas duvidas Fugaku...!)

**Mikoto:** Não diga isso. Ele está, assim como o Itachi, trazendo meninas pra casa.

**Fugaku:** Hum. O Itachi tinha namoradas desde os 14 anos.

**Mikoto:** O Sasuke-kun sempre foi mais tímido.

**Fugaku:** Não é desculpa--

O barulho da porta abrindo interrompeu a conversa. Eles olharam a porta e visualizaram parte do corredor, em seguida um Sasuke sem blusa e uma menina molhada enrolada com a camisa dele.

**Mikoto:** _- sorriso –_ Bem vinda! o.o Mas, olhe só o seu estado. Está encharcada! Venha, sente-se enquanto eu pego roupas limpas pra você.

Sasuke olhou pra mãe quase abismado, desde quando ela tratava assim tão bem as visitas? Ele viu a mãe sumir corredor a dentro. Achou estúpido tudo aquilo, porem a voz imponente de seu pai soou, imperativa.

**Fugaku:** Sentem-se.

Ele olhou de canto de olho pra menina atrás dele. Ela estava congelada no lugar, estática, o medo/susto com a voz do pai dele era aparente.

# Isso só piora a sua situação, acredite. # Ele pensou rindo por dentro. Fechou a mão sobre a dela, e lançou-lhe um olhar confiante. Em seguida a puxou de forma nada delicada pra sentar-se na mesa.

**Fugaku:** Qual é o seu nome garota?

Ela congelou, não queria nem olhar para o homem a sua frente que dirá dizer alguma coisa, ainda mais se fosse algo que ela não sabia. Sasuke apertou a mão dela, seus dedos doeram.

**Sasuke:** Ela não sabe, não é?

Ele apertou a mão dela violentamente pra que ela respondesse.

**Menina:** H-hai. (¨ S-sim ¨)

Ela tentou puxar a mão ele apertou mais, ela olhou pra ele com medo. Ele olhou pra ela com raiva. "Encare-o" o olhar de Sasuke dizia. E morrendo de medo ela olhou o homem serio na frente dos dois.

**Fugaku:** Como não lembra?

**Sasuke:** Ela perdeu a memória.

**Menina:** Hai.

Ela respondeu com a voz tremula, agora não sabia de qual dos dois devia ter mais medo.

**Fugaku:** Como?

**Menina:** E-eu perdi a m-memoria, en-então eu não lem--

Sasuke riu por dentro, ótimo a menina estava aprendendo a lhe dar com o seu pai.

**Fugaku:** Talvez umas sessões com o Sharingan ajude. Se obrigarmos você a despertar o seu, talvez você--

**Sasuke:** Ela é Senju.

O líder Uchiha se engasgou com o liquido quente, tossiu discretamente tentando manter a pose imponente.

**Fugaku:** O que você está dizendo?

**Sasuke:** Que ela é Senju. O Pein a achou sendo atacada por um grupo de Senju e trouxe pro Orochimaru fazer experiências. Eu, em um ataque de humanitarismo, discuti pra não fazerem, mas desisti logo. Depois o Kabuto a jogou no meu quarto. Eu a expulsei assim que ela acordou.

# E eu achando que o meu filho era homem... # Pensou o líder Uchiha muito desanimado pro dentro.

**Fugaku:** E então?

**Sasuke:** O que?

**Fugaku:** O que você sugere que eu faça com ela?

**Sasuke:** Mate-a.

Sasuke disse como se aquela fosse a decisão mais obvia, e era mesmo. E por saber disso a menina se encolheu mais do que já estava encolhida.

**Sasuke:** Nem vem falar nada, eu disse pra você que você ia morrer. Não te dei nem uma expectativa.

**Mikoto:** _- entrando na sala -_ Poderia pelo menos. Teria sido um pouco mais reconfortante, não concorda? _– sorriso –_

A menina incrivelmente se sentia bem na presença da mulher, era como se os olhares passassem dela pra mulher sorridente.

**Mikoto:** Mas, sensibilidade nunca foi o forte dessa família. _– estende a mão –_ Venha querida, consegui umas roupas pra você. Vou levá-la pro quarto do Sasuke, você vai dormir lá.

# MEU QUARTO?! # Sasuke protestou internamente. # A CASA É ENORME, PÕE ELA EM QUALQUER QUARTO!! #

**Mikoto:** Mas, os outros quartos estão fechados a muito tempo Sasuke-kun, devem estar cheirando a mofo. Por isso o seu quarto.

Sasuke por um momento esqueceu-se que sua mãe era incrível a ponto de com um olhar saber o que a pessoa pensa.

Não demorou para que as duas saíssem.

**Fugaku:** Então Sasuke, o que você quer que eu faça com essa garota?

**Sasuke:** Mate-a, eu não já falei? É a coisa certa a fazer.

**Fugaku:** Eu não perguntei o certo, perguntei o que você quer. Sabe que antes de matá-la irão torturá-la em busca de informações do Senju. Você conhece o "procedimento padrão". Ela não ira simplesmente morrer, ela sofrerá até a o morte. Sabe que nos faremos com que ele deseje a morte acima de tudo, nos--

**Sasuke:** Ela não lembra de nada merda!

A voz do filho se exaltou. Fugaku sorriu, estava chegando ao ponto que queria.

**Fugaku:** Então não quer que ela morra?

**Sasuke:** É injusto.

**Fugaku:** Hum, mundo é injusto. Mas, vejamos... Acho que posso fazer algo por você.

**Sasuke:** _- levantando –_ Eu agradeceria.

**Fugaku:** Amanhã... O conselho de guerra, vai avaliar o caso dessa garota. Leve-a lá.

Sasuke franziu o cenho preocupado. O conselho de guerra?

**- Mansão principal, segundo andar, corredor. –**

Ele viu Itachi, encostado na porta do seu quarto, de braços cruzados e uma cara pensativa.

**Sasuke:** Koban wa aniki. (¨ Boa noite mano. ¨)

**Itachi:** Tem uma garota vestida de 'mamãe' dormindo na sua cama. (**N/a:** As roupas eram da Mikoto)

**Sasuke:** Eu estou sabendo. É uma Senju que o Kabuto deixou aqui. O Pein trouxe pra ser experiência. Mas, eu fiz uma besteira e agora nos vamos ter que comparecer no Conselho de Guerra amanhã pra avaliar o caso dela. Ela não lembra de nada então--

**Itachi:** O Conselho de Guerra?! O/\O Papai te mandou pro Conselho de Guerra?!

**Sasuke:** É.

**Itachi:** Esquece, você não vai lá. Eu levo a menina.

**Sasuke:** Por quê?

**Itachi:** Ah, meu se nunca foi no Conselho de Guerra? É horrível. São loucos sádicos antigos de guerra. O menos assustador é o papai. A chance que essa menina tem são 5 por cento de cem. Não vale a pena você se arriscar.

**Sasuke:** Me arriscar?

**Itachi:** Fale qualquer coisinha, respire em uma hora imprópria lá e a pena mínima é te arrancarem os olhos. Teve alguns que cortaram as mãos lá mesmo. Outros foram mortos lá mesmo, desculpe otoutou (¨ Irmão mais novo ¨) não quero isso pra você.

Então ocorreu a Sasuke que, se ele conseguisse ser educado, ponderado, ou até mesmo calmo nesse conselho. Se ele saísse vivo, seu pai se orgulharia dele. E era exatamente o que ele queria que seu pai se orgulhasse.

**Sasuke:** Esqueça nii-san, eu irei.

Até que aquela menina ia ser útil pra alguma coisa.

**- Fim do 1º cap –**

**N/a: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**

**Sei nem o que dizer... Essas partes finais de, Mikoto e Fugaku dando uma de 'mãe e pai' e não de shinobe foi pura 'encheção de lingüiça' pra dar o numero mínimo de folhas.**

**Bem, a "menina" que o Kabuto jogou no quarto do Sasuke é a minha personagem. ¬¬9 eu ainda num fiz a ficha dela, ainda nem decidi o nome... **

**Eu não pus muito sangue, ou muita política e nem escrevi as palavras difíceis que a política pede (estou pensando se usarei o termo técnico).**

**Acho que eu procurei dividir os fatores/sentimentos da guerra entre os personagens.**

_**Sangue**_** com ****Uchiha Sayuri****.**

_**Brutalidade**_** com Kisame. (Bruto no caso de não ligar pra VIDA das pessoas).**

_**Nobreza**_** com Itachi. **

_**Profissionalismo**_** com ****Yohanny.**** (Trabalho acima de tudo).**

_**Eficiência**_** com ****Mio****. (Foda-se, deu certo mesmo).**

_**Rivalidade**_** com ****Hitomi.**** (Pelo Neji?).**

_**Política**_** com Sasuke. (A parte da política vai ser sempre com ele).**

_**Preocupação**_** com ****Makino.**** (Sasuke não pode ir pra guerra...).**

_**Inteligência**_** com ****Yukina.**** (Nem preciso dizer né? Ela senta no Conselho de Guerra).**

_**Vida normal**_** com ****Ryuu**** e ****Reiko.**** (É dá pra viver normalmente em um a guerra!)**

_**Orgulho**_** com ****Otsu****. (Orgulhosa da posição que ocupa no clã).**

**Com ****Ryo****, a **_**Comedia**_** pra descontrair ambiente.**

**E com a ****"menina"****, um fator que num poderia faltar, **_**Medo.**_

**Tomara que esteja bom. n.n**

**Sabe, eu pensei assim "O Clã Uchiha não foi dizimado" logo, Sasuke não é um emo-vingador-arrogante. Se Sasuke não tem vingança, ele não fugiu da vila, logo Naruto também não é um emo-biba-louco-pelo-melhor-amigo. Se Sasuke não foi embora Sakura-vaca-rosinha também não é assim tão forte (é forte?). Se Sasuke não foi embora, encontrar o 'Tio Oro-biba' pra conseguir poder, logo Orochi-wonka-jackson está vivo. Se a guerra começou quando Sasuke era piralho com 8 anos, Sasuke nunca fez parte do Time 7, logo, não tem por que a luta com o Gaara sem nem teve Chuunin shiken, logo o Gaara ainda é um jinchuriki. E muitas coisas mais... Resumindo, os personagens vão sair meio Ooc, mas a situação pede.**

**É provável que o nível da fanfic vá descer (ou subir) mais um pouco a cada capitulo (ou seja é provável que vá ficar mais complicado de entender) mas, eu acredito na capacidade de vocês acho que não vai ter problemas.**

**Em todo caso, se alguém achou complicado (não se sinta acanhado, fale mesmo se não eu só vou piorar) entender a parte da política, fale ai eu posso tentar usar uma linguagem menos formal... Ou simplificar... Num sei, eu dou um jeito.**

**Bem, acho que é só... Depois desse mundo de comentário... Os que não desistiram de ler pelo meio do caminho, os que chegaram aqui (obrigada) se quiserem deixar um Review (se acharem que eu mereço) aquela "Belíssima e magnífica caixinha roxa" ali em baixo... Parece convidativa? XD**

**Até mais.**

**Bjaum.**


	4. O Conselho de Guerra Uchiha

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu vou roubá-lo do Tio Kishi qualquer dia desses! ò.ó!!

**Descrição:** Uchiha Vs Senju. Por que em uma guerra não há "donos da verdade". Cada lado luta por seu ponto de vista, e morre pelo que acredita.

**Atenção:** Essa fanfic é baseada nos acontecimentos recentes do mangá de Naruto, ou seja, contem **SPOILLER. **E como é uma fanfic que trata de **guerra**, provavelmente contém** sangue, palavreado pesado **e possivelmente** Hentai.**

**N/a: Yo minnaaaaa!! Arigatou kosaimasu pelos reviews e por esperarem esse capitulo. Devo dizer que eu tenho explicações bem plausíveis pra ele ter demorado TANTO!! Mas, vejam só... Eu sei que, fanfics de ficha raras são as que são atualizadas com freqüência, algumas demoram MUITO MAIS do que essa demorou pra sair, quando as pessoas não desistem de fazer! Viu? Agora parece que eu num demorei tanto né XD ?! Sem enrolação, vamos a fic!! Resposta dos review lá em baixo, boa leitura!**

**Sensou wo Konoha**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**2º Cap. **

**Conselho de Guerra.**

" **... Trilhando os homens sempre as estradas batidas pelos outros e procedendo em suas ações por imitações, não sendo possível seguir fielmente as sendas alheias nem alcançar a virtude do que se procura imitar, um homem prudente deve seguir sempre pelos caminhos percorridos por grandes homens e imitar aqueles que foram excelentes, de modo que, não sendo possível chegar à virtude destes, pelo menos que consiga dela sentir algum odor."**

**- Flash back –**

**Itachi:** Preste atenção, você tem que fazer que nem aquele conto antigo, você conhece? O demônio que roubava rostos?

Ele obteve resposta negativa, suspirou.

**Itachi:** Eu explico. Muito tempo atrás, quando os bosques eram habitados somente por seres sobrenaturais, existia um demônio que roubava rostos.

"Esse demônio era portador de uma sabedoria inigualável e todos tinham que procurá-lo caso quisessem alguma informação valiosa. Porém, aqueles que demonstrassem alguma expressão na frente dele lhe davam o direito de lhe roubar o rosto."

"Desta forma, ele assustava e mudava de rosto e voz constantemente para conseguir alguma expressão fácil de quem o viesse procurar. E nunca tinha falhado até que um rapaz pequeno e fraco, porém corajoso e esperto foi lhe pedir uma informação, e sem fazer nenhuma expressão durante a conversa saiu ileso da toca do monstro"

Os olhos azuis se encheram de felicidade como alguém bem idiota que fica feliz com o final feliz da história. Ele se manteve paciente.

**Itachi:** Tens que fazer o rapaz esperto. Finja que o conselho de guerra é o monstro que rouba rostos, e se você fizer alguma expressão fácil perante ele, ele roubará seu rosto.

**- Flash back Off –**

Ela piscou os olhos azuis consecutivas vezes, voltando à realidade da sala arrumada e amedrontadora onde ela esperava sua audiência no conselho de guerra.

Tinha acabado de repassar as regras de Itachi na sua mente. Itachi tinha sido bem claro em todas, não falar na hora que não devia, respirar junto com os generais, não encerar ninguém, mas também não ficar olhando pro chão, não demonstrar medo e nem confiança demais, não demonstrar nada, aceitar sem reclamar qualquer que seja a decisão entre outras milhares de ordens. Até as roupas corretas pra comparecer a esse conselho Itachi tinha lhe dado. Tinha dado pra Sasuke também, mas, seu irmão mais novo tinha ignorado.

Olhou pra Sasuke ao seu lado. Até uma espada ele tinha!

**Sasuke:** O que é?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente com medo.

Ele bufou irritado. Estava ali há uns 25 minutos esperando. Itachi, Mikoto e Pein já tinham entrado e ele não! Afinal, não era ele que iria falar e tudo mais?! E ele não tinha visto nenhuma pessoa sequer desse conselho, nem seu pai... Estariam lá dentro? Talvez eles tivessem entrado por outra porta...

**Voz:** Vocês dois. Venham até aqui, eu vou anunciá-los e vocês entraram assim que as portas abrirem.

A pessoa entrou assim que acabou de falar, e eles foram ficar de frente para a enorme porta de metal. Até a porta do local era intimidadora.

**Menina:** Ei, Sasuke...

**Sasuke:** Hm...

**Menina:** Você tá com medo?

**Sasuke:** Não.

**Menina:** Mesmo? Ah, é verdade por que você teria medo né? É o seu pai que comanda as coisas... Em todo caso, isso não é bom pra mim... Talvez...

**Sasuke:** Não fale como se meu pai fosse me salvar, ele não vai, esteja certa disso.

Ela ficou calada. Estava demorando, ela começou a estalar os dedos e mexer as mãos de forma frenética. Até que a suas mãos foram paradas pelas dele.

**Sasuke:** Calma.

Ele puxou a mão dela pra baixo e segurou firme.

**Sasuke:** Eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você. É uma promessa.

Ela ficou olhando pra ele, aquela promessa não parecia nada sincera.

A porta à frente dos dois começou a abrir, a iluminação branca de dentro da sala do conselho de guerra cegou os dois momentaneamente, então, havia chegado o momento.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Senju Clã, hospital –**

Ele pôs a prima na maca do hospital, percebeu que ela estava com as bochechas rosadas, porém ele desconhecia e desinteressava o motivo.

**Neji:** Eu vou procurar um médico pra você.

**Yohanny:** Não é necessário Neji-nii-san, não foi tão fundo o corte.

**Neji:** Eu vou procurar um médico.

Ele repetiu firme e em seguida saiu do quarto.

**Yohanny:** Sempre atencioso...

Ela suspirou, e se sentou na cama. Seu braço não doía muito, era algo que ela podia agüentar e até se acostumar. O que não podia se acostumar era que, pela primeira vez, ela tinha recuado. Ela tinha falhado em uma missão.

Aquilo contrastava seus sentimentos. Neji havia a salvado, e aquilo a deixava simplesmente radiante. Porém, se ele não tivesse aparecido provavelmente ela teria voltado vitoriosa.

# Não culpe o Neji. # pensou. # Ele fez isso por que gosta de você. E isso aproximou mais vocês... Dessa forma fica mais fácil-- #

**-¹ BLAM ¹-**

A porta foi escancarada e o loiro entrou, viu que ela estava bem e deu um sorriso radiante pra ela.

**Yohanny:** Olá Naruto.

**Naruto:** O baka (¨ idiota ¨) do Neji disse que você estava gravemente ferida, me preocupei.

**Neji:** _- entrando –_ Eu trouxe um médico.

O médico olhou meio que repreendendo Neji, ele realmente tinha dito que ela estava muito ferida. Em seguida foi fazer seu trabalho.

Ela não se permitiu fazer nem meia expressão de dor enquanto o médico fazia seu trabalho.

Yohanny, como toda boa Hyuuga, tinha um poder de observação além do normal. Ela percebeu quando Neji piscou mais lentamente que o normal, e quando abriu os olhos era como se sua mente não estivesse ali. Sabia que ele estava intrigado com alguma coisa.

Mas, nós estamos falando de Hyuuga Neji meus amigos, e Hyuuga Neji nunca se intriga com nada, ele tira satisfações. Hyuuga Neji não tem dúvidas para se intrigar com elas. Hyuuga Neji é inatingível.

Pelo menos era assim que as pessoas pensavam. Yohanny, por sempre observar seu primo, sabia que aquilo era pura invenção pra fazer com que o "Gênio da família secundária" fosse posto em um pedestal. Para que ele ficasse mais distante, mais inalcançável, mais admirável. Ela sabia que Neji era abalável, apesar de dificilmente se abalar, acontecia. Como estava acontecendo agora.

Ela tinha uma idéia do que estava o intrigando... Mas, não era uma idéia que ela gostaria de admitir.

**- Flash Back Of Yohanny –**

Ela viu a mulher sumir e aparecer na frente de Neji, colando sua boca na orelha do rapaz.

E ela leu, leu cada palavra que saiu dos lábios da general Uchiha.

"Acha que dá conta Hyuuga?"

"É um convite?"

"Me deixou balançada..."

Mas, as frases não fizeram o menor sentido pra ela. Ela não se abalara com isso. O que havia ferido seu peito foi o que Neji disse.

**Neji:** Hum. _– sorriso de superioridade, se afasta –_ Pensa melhor então, até! _– some junto do grupo ANBU –_

**- Flash back off – **

**Yohanny:** Neji-nii-san...

Ele voltou a realidade, e olhou pra prima. O médico já havia saído do quarto, e Naruto estava analisando o curativo do ombro dela.

**Neji:** Hm?

**Yohanny:** Eu senti que... Você estava em outro mundo...

**Neji:** Impressão.

Talvez fosse egoísmo da parte dela, mas ela não queria dividir a atenção dele com ninguém. Menos ainda com aquela general Uchiha.

**Yohanny:** Que bom!

Ela deu um sorriso iluminado pra ele. Mas, aquilo não fazia nem uma diferença pra ele. Bem... Pra ele.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Uchiha Clã, conselho de guerra –**

Os olhos deles se acostumaram com a iluminação da sala, e puderam ver a grande mesa do conselho. Na ponta estava Fugaku, o líder. E ao redor o resto. Mas, não um resto comum, não um resto qualquer. Um resto amedrontador.

Cada componente da mesa era diferente. Alguns eram esplêndidos, perfeitos. Sem nenhum sinal de que um dia tivesse presenciado a guerra, até abrirem os olhos e se constatar que muitos eram cegos, um não tinha o olho. Outros eram aparentemente ferrados, alguns sem mãos, uns todos enfaixados, um com uma marca de queimadura na cara, outro com uma cicatriz funda na cara. E eram esses, os mais ferrados que ao abrirem os olhos eram impressionantes. Era eterno. O Eterno Mangekyo Sharingan. Aquele que Sasuke não fazia nem idéia de como se conseguia. Aquele que todo Uchiha almejava conseguir.

As poucas mulheres sentadas na mesa eram impecáveis, como Yukina a professora de Sasuke, porém em todos os semblantes femininos era como se pudesse ser lido a palavra "esplendida". Era estampado no olhar poderoso do Sharingan a habilidade das kunoichi. Aquelas kunoichi faziam sua mãe até parecer normal.

Ele enxergou Pein na mesa, sempre achou Pein estranho, mas, perto dos outros componentes daquela mesa ele parecia bem normal.

Atrás da mesa ele pôde ver seu irmão e sua mãe, perto da parede como pessoas que não deviam estar ali.

O líder Fugaku olhava sério para o filho, que diabos de vestimentas eram aquelas? E como se atrevia a vir armado pra dentro aquela sala? Aquilo era um ultraje.

Os dois réus se curvaram. Sasuke admirado com o número de gente poderosa que tinha ali, e a Menina ao seu lado se mantendo sem expressão.

O caso dos dois já havia sido explicado, só era necessário que o vissem para que dessem sua opinião e tentassem convencer Fugaku de algo, a decisão em si era do líder.

Nem bem terminaram sua reverência para uma das mulheres sentadas à mesa dissesse:

**Mulher:** Espiã.

Um homem distinto falou, se dirigindo diretamente a Fugaku.

**Homem:** Vossa Magnificência, eu sou obrigado a concordar.

**Homem2:** Não há motivos para deliberar sobre esse assunto, Vossa Magnificência.

**Mulher2:** Interroguem-na.

**Homem3:** Exato, o correto seria interrogá-la e matá-la Vossa Magnificência.

**Yukina:** Vocês não querem analisar um pouco antes?

**Homem4:** O que há para analisar Yukina-san?

**Yukina:** A moça perdeu a memória, Vossa Magnificência.

**Mulher3:** Poupe-me Yukina-san. Qualquer um com Sharingan nesta sala pode verificar qualquer memória na mente 'deste ser'.

**Homem5:** Ela é Senju, torturem-na, matem e depois mande os restos mortais para os Senju verem a tentativa frustrada de espionagem.

**-¹ Shigan (¨ Errado ¨) ¹-**

A palavra cortou o ar. Todas as pessoas do conselho olharam para o dono da voz. Uchiha Sasuke.

Agora, por essa simples interrupção, todos eles pareciam ter mudado. Antes eles eram admiráveis. Agora parecia que podiam puxar armas pra cimas deles, ou queimá-los com o fogo negro em um segundo. Agora pareciam estar dispostos eles mesmos a sujarem as mãos aristocratas com o sangue impuro de uma Senju.

**Homem6:** Teria sido impressão minha, ou o 'príncipe' disse alguma coisa?

Sasuke nunca tinha visto tamanha ironia, mas se manteve firme.

**Sasuke:** Eu disse que estava errado.

**Mulher4:** Você é Uchiha Sasuke-san não é? O segundo filho do Fugaku-sama, e ensinado pela Yukina-san estou certa?

Sasuke confirmou com a cabeça. Ela deu um sorriso, parecia querer ver o sangue dele jorrando pra todos os lados. O ar da sala tinha ficado pesado, parecia que todos queriam a mesma coisa.

**Homem7:** A mim parece que o nosso príncipe quer falar alguma coisa.

O homem falou com um sorriso sádico.

**Mulher5:** Sim, sim. Fale, fale.

Aquele incentivo todo soou estranho a Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** É bem simples senhores, não irão matá-la.

O semblante de todos ficou sério. Aquilo tinha sido uma afronta direta ao conselho.

**Homem8:** Quem é você pra dizer isso? A família principal não tem direitos de sangue sobre nós.

**Homem9:** Está decidido, essa menina será morta aqui mesmo. E deixaremos o nosso 'príncipe' presenciar a cena.

Sasuke não se abalou, largou a mão da menina se pôs na frente dela, desembainhou sua espada lentamente e a pôs em punho.

**Sasuke:** Quero só ver tentar.

Disse desafiador.

Os membros do conselho sorriram não lhes era permitido matar ninguém da família principal, mas o 'príncipe' não precisava de um olho, ou quem sabe não precisasse dos dois. As mãos? Pra que deixar as mãos? A língua insolente deveria ser arrancada.

Em dois segundos os membros o conselhos pularam em cima da grande mesa e avançaram pra cima de Sasuke, porém, antes que eles pudessem chegar até o garoto, dois vultos apareceram na frente dele. Eram Itachi e Pein, Itachi empunhando sua kunai e com seu Mangekyo Sharingan ativado, Pein com o Rinnegan amarelo brilhando.

O conselho hesitou, não sabiam se queriam matar dois membros da Akatsuki. Sendo que um era o Herdeiro de Sangue do titulo de líder, o primogênito da família principal e o outro, um membro do conselho e Líder da Elite.

**Sasuke:** O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?!

Ele protestou contra seus dois defensores.

**Itachi:** Cale essa sua boca!!

Itachi gritou com um ódio enorme.

**Itachi:** Eu juro Sasuke, que se você sair vivo dessa eu vou te aleijar permanentemente!!

**Pein:** Vá atrás dela.

**Sasuke:** Quê?

**Pein:** A sua garota. Vá atrás dela. Nós cuidaremos disso aqui.

Sasuke olhou pra trás, a menina não estava mais lá. # Merda! # pensou.

**Sasuke:** Fico devendo uma. _– tira um papel do bolso –_ Yukina-san! _– joga o papel pra ela - _

Ele saiu correndo em seguida.

Yukina abriu o papel que Sasuke tinha jogado. Ela estava muito decepcionada com Sasuke, esperava um comportamento mais digno de um 'príncipe'. Porém toda a decepção sumiu quando ela leu o conteúdo do papel, dando lugar a um sorriso, de certo modo, orgulhoso.

O conselho ficou em silêncio. Todos os membros voltaram pro seu lugar, nada calmos. Olharam para Fugaku a fim de reclamar sobre a atitude de ambos os seus filhos, porém o viram não muito amigável. Ele lançou um olhar irritado pra Itachi que achou melhor guardar sua Kunai e voltar a acompanhar a mãe. Apenas Pein permaneceu no lugar onde estava temendo que alguém fosse querer seguir Sasuke.

**Fugaku:** Eu convoquei esse conselho com um único objetivo.

A voz dele tinha uma intenção assassina pior que a de todo o conselho junto.

**Fugaku:** E esse objetivo não foi alcançado. Alguém com certeza vai pagar por isso.

**Voz:** Deixe comigo.

Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Fugaku, enquanto Mikoto dava um passo à frente e todos a olhavam.

**Mikoto:** Eu me encarregarei de interrogar a menina.

Ela deu alguns passos indicando que iria sair, e alguém resmungou alguma coisa.

Mikoto virou com seu Sharingan ativado e com um chackra sinistro a sua volta digno de um bijuu.

**Mikoto:** _- Sharingan ativado –_ Alguma objeção?

Todos desviaram os olhares, até mesmo Pein que estava do lado do filho dela foi obrigado a não cruzar os olhos com aquele Sharingan e mirar o chão.

**Mikoto:** Bom...

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Senju clã, Hyuuga Clã –**

Ela caminhou até uma parte que não devia. Até a parte da família principal. Recebeu olhares de todos os Hyuuga por quem passava. Parecia que todos aqueles olhares falavam uma única coisa. "Bastarda".

Ela procurou ignorar, mas quando algumas pessoas até ativavam o Byakugan pra ela era difícil.

**Voz:** Reiko.

Uma voz a chamou, provavelmente a voz de quem ela estava procurando.

Ela se virou e viu uma mulher que se assemelhava muito a ela. Cabelos negros, porém não cortados no corte repicado que o de Reiko levava. A pela igualmente branca. E os olhos igualmente perolados. Aquela era a Herdeira de Sangue da Família Principal Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata.

Reiko fez uma sutil reverencia ao vê-la. Normalmente não faria, porém em meio a tantos Hyuugas que faziam a mesma reverência ela se viu obrigada a fazê-lo.

Hinata ficou visivelmente desconcertada com aquelas reverencias, puxou Reiko pra uma sala reservada pra que tivessem mais privacidades e menos reverencias.

**Reiko:** Você está bem?

Perguntou ao ver a amiga se encostar a porta assustada.

**Hinata:** Sim, sim... Eu ainda não estou acostumada com isso.

Reiko sorriu, talvez Hinata nunca se acostumasse mesmo, era tratada dessa forma desde criança e ainda não se acostumara. Diferente dela que era tratada como uma 'bastarda', que ela é, pelo clã e já havia se acostumado.

**Reiko:** Pra que me chamou?

**Hinata:** Ah, Eu e o Naruto-kun vamos nos encontrar essa tarde. O Lee-san também vai, não gostaria de nos acompanhar? Vai ser divertido.

Reiko já tinha completado sua missão de hoje, não viu mal nenhum em sair com os amigos.

**Reiko:** Por que não?

**- Senju Clã, Casa de Chá -**

Ela viu Hinata encostar seus lábios nos de Naruto e ficar vermelha com aquilo. Eles eram namorados há algum tempo, porém Hinata ainda ficava vermelha com a proximidade com o loiro.

Ela cumprimentou Lee e Naruto seus grandes amigos e sentou-se a mesa.

**Lee:** E então moçada, alguma novidade?

Lee era da ANBU assim como ela. Porém, ele era um cara no qual todos os outros ANBU gostavam de pisar em cima por ele não conseguir usar Ninjutsu ou Genjutsu, ele, porém não se importava e calava a boca de todos com seu Taijutsu espetacular.

**Naruto:** Eu estava no hospital sabe, tentando falar com a Shizune a mando da Tsunade-obaa-chan... Aí o Neji chegou e disse que a Yohanny estava muito ferida e podia morrer.

**Hinata:** _- preocupada –_ E ela está bem? É Grave?

**Naruto:** O Neji é doido. Ela só tinha uma kunai no braço, e nem foi assim tão fundo.

**Lee:** Neji é preocupado com as pessoas do clã dele. Principalmente com as primas.

Lee recebeu um olhar mortal de Naruto, que virou a cara em seguida.

**Naruto:** Pra quem tem uns olhos tão bons, ele é bem cego. Tá na cara que a Yohanny é doida por ele, só o "atento" que num se toca.

**Reiko:** Ou talvez ele não queira se tocar.

**Hinata:** Como assim?

**Reiko:** Neji num é burro, ele se faz. Ele não quer, ou talvez não possa, corresponder os sentimentos da Yohanny.

**Naruto:** Então por que o Idiota num chega pra ela e fala na cara? Que nem ele fala com todas as pessoas? A verdade nua e crua.

**Reiko:** É bem simples todo o jeito que o Neji tem em batalhas, em observações e falando com pessoas qualquer. Ele não tem com mulheres.

**Lee:** Eu achei que o Neji levasse jeito pra tudo...

**Reiko:** Você já viu o Neji com uma menina? Tipo, Namorando uma menina?

**Naruto:** Never.

**Reiko:** Yes, chegamos ao ponto. O Neji não é feio! Tudo bem que ele é bem chatinho, mas meninas caem aos pés dele por ele ser um gênio. E ele não pega nem uma...

**Naruto:** Tá insinuando que o Neji é Gay?

**Reiko:** Não sua anta! Que ele é encalhado! Mas, encalhado por que quer!

**Lee:** Huhu, eu ainda prefiro a idéia do Naruto!

**Naruto:** Pelo menos agente concorda em alguma coisa!

**Hinata:** Deixem o Neji-nii de lado! Falemos sobre você, E então Lee conseguiu uma namorada?

**Lee:** EU?! _– ri –_ Tá de brincadeira?! Quem ia querer namorar alguém como EU?! Tipo, assim todo mundo diz que eu sou feio, horrível! E mais, eu num uso Genjutsu e ninjutsu! Pra eu arranjar uma namorada só se ela fosse cega e estrangeira.

**Hinata:** Não fale assim Lee-kun, eu namoraria com você!

**Naruto:** Mesmo?! ò.o

**Hinata:** Se eu não tivesse o Naruto! _– beija Naruto –_

**Lee:** E então Reiko, como vai o Gaara?

**Reiko:** Hein? _– vermelha –_ Que tem o Gaara?

**Lee:** Você e ele já...?

**Reiko:** Sem chances, não tenho interesse no Gaara! _– vira a cara –_

**Lee:** Mesmo? Ha! Tá pra nascer o dia que eu não saberei que você mente!!

**Reiko:** Cala a boca Lee! Eu não quero nada com o Gaara!!

**Naruto:** Tá vermelha por que então?

**Reiko:** _- levanta irritada_ – Vocês são um porre!!

Ela virou e foi embora, Hinata correu atrás dela e Naruto e Lee ficaram. Olharam um pra cara do outro e sorriram...

**Lee:** Talvez se...

**Naruto:** Agente desse um empurrãozinho nos dois...

**Lee:** Você não presta Uzumaki Naruto!

**Naruto:** Quem não presta hein Rock Lee? Eu sei que a sua cabeça está maquinando coisas!!

Eles sorriram, ia ser divertido.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Uchiha Clã, Fugaku's Room –**

Ele estava na sua enorme sala, sentado na sua enorme cadeira giratória, de costas pra sua enorme mesa. Com uma enorme cara de raiva.

**-¹ Toc, toc ¹-**

**Fugaku:** Entre.

**Secretária:** _- entrando_ – Com licença Fugaku-sama. A Yukina-san está aqui.

**Fugaku:** Deixe que ela entre.

Yukina entrou e a secretária se foi.

**Yukina:** Chamou-me, Fugaku-sama?

Fugaku era sobrinho dela. Chamar um sobrinho de "senhor" soaria estranho, mas pra Yukina não. Ela o viu nascer, e desde bebê sabia que ele era o líder. Então, desde de bebê o chamava de Fugaku-sama. Lembrava de uma vez o futuro líder, quando ainda era criança, ter lhe perguntado o porquê do "sama" no final do nome. Ela disse que todos deveriam chamá-lo assim, por que ele ia ser um grande líder.

Fugaku girou na cadeira, ficando de frente pra ela.

**Fugaku:** Explique a atitude de meu filho. Achei que você o estivesse ensinando bem.

Yukina manteve-se de pé, nunca havia pensado nada a respeito do Sobrinho, mas, em reação ao Líder, ela tinha uma admiração incomparável. Um 'amor' incomparável. Morreria por ele, mataria por ele. Mas, não deixaria que Uchiha Sasuke sofresse as conseqüências de seus atos, por que Sasuke era alguém que ela admirava como familiar.

**Yukina:** Fugaku-sama, O senhor lembra? De quando foi apresentado ao conselho de Guerra? O senhor também, o desafiou... Por menos motivos que o seu filho.

**Fugaku:** Eu não tinha ninguém nem pra me dizer o que era um conselho de guerra. Yukina, eu disse pra você ensinar o meu filho por que não queria ver meus erros repetidos nele.

Fugaku se levantou da cadeira, deixou um lado de seu ki mono deslizar pra baixo. A parte da pele, na qual ele sempre estava com a mão em cima foi mostrada. Uma queimadura, uma cicatriz de queimadura enorme.

**Fugaku:** Você estava lá. Você viu. Meu próprio pai. Puniu-me por eu ter desafiado o conselho.

Yukina relembrou os gritos de Fugaku enquanto o pai o queimava na frente do conselho. Ela não pôde fazer nada pra proteger seu futuro líder. Não ia cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

**Fugaku:** _- pondo o ki mono de volta –_ Não quero ser obrigado a fazer o mesmo com o Sasuke. _– senta na cadeira –_

**Yukina:** Fugaku-sama, Sasuke tinha motivos diferentes, que ele alcançou. Ele estava disposto a agüentar as conseqüências. Por que o seu objetivo eram as conseqüências.

**Fugaku:** Que loucura é essa que você está falando?

**Yukina:** _- faz reverência –_ Vou falar com o Sasuke, e tentar fazer meu trabalho melhor, Vossa Magnificência.

Ela se retirou em seguida.

Fugaku tentou se acalmar, estava estressado. Até que viu um papel estranho sobre a sua mesa. Reconheceu o timbre da folha, aquele era o timbre da folha da família principal. Aquele papel era o que Sasuke havia jogado pra Yukina ao ir embora do conselho. Fugaku se apressou em abrir o papel.

Na caligrafia bem feita do filho estava escrito:

"**Deve fazer como os arqueiros prudentes que, considerando muito distante o ponto que desejam atingir e sabendo até onde chega a força de seu arco, miram bem mais alto que o local visado, não para alcançar com sua flecha tamanha altura, mas para poder com auxilio de tão elevada mira atingir seu alvo."**

Sorriu, então ele tinha entendido o porquê do filho, finalmente.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Uchiha clã, Saída da escola –**

**Sasuke:** Você!! Pow, te procurei em todo canto! Onde esteve?

A menina olhou pra ele, parecia cansado. Ela sorriu e disse:

**Menina:** Sua mãe me interrogou agora pouco.

**Sasuke:** Ah, foi? Doushite? (¨ Por que? ¨)

**Menina:** A mando do conselho de guerra que você desafiou. Você não devia ter feito aquilo, só por minha causa.

**Sasuke:** ¬¬ Sua causa? Você se acha hein? Não foi por sua causa. Foi em beneficio próprio.

**Menina:** Como comprar briga com aqueles caras iria te beneficiar?

**Sasuke:** Você não entenderia. Aliás, cê tá com uma cara de morta de fome. Quer comer? Vamos comigo pra um restaurante aqui perto. Também tow com fome.

**- Uchiha clã, Restaurante – **

**Sasuke:** _- acabando de fazer o pedido_ – Ela vai comer o mesmo que eu. _– entrega o cardápio pro garçom –_

**Menina:** Sua mãe disse que o meu caso vai ser avaliado depois que ela apresentar o relato dela.

**Sasuke:** Ela entrou na sua cabeça?

**Menina:** Com aqueles olhos? Os vermelhos? Foi... Ela não achou nada! A primeira lembrança é o seu quarto.

**Sasuke:** Um ponto a seu favor então... Ae, cê tem um nome? Não né? É vou escolher um nome pra você. Que tal... 'Morta de fome'? Não? Hm... "Mendiga"?

**Menina:** Um nome não uma... Característica?

**Sasuke:** Uh, Will!

**Menina:** Will é bom!

**Sasuke:** Will era o nome de um sapo que o Itachi tinha. Hm, eu lembro que joguei sal em cima dele sem querer e ele morreu.

**Will:** -.-'

**Voz:** Ah, sabia que ia te encontrar aqui! Sasuke seu morto de fome!!

Eles olharam um rapaz de cabelos esverdeados e com uma enorme espada estava vindo na direção deles, era Suigetsu. Atrás dele um cara muito alto de cabelos ruivos e com uma expressão calma vinha até a mesa. Era Juugo.

**Suigetsu:** _- sentando a mesa_ – Desencalhou foi Sasuke?! Quem é essa?

**Sasuke:** Senta aí Juugo. Ah, Ela é Will.

**Suigetsu:** _- olha pra cara da menina_ – Will é nome de sapo!

**Will:** -.-9

**Sasuke:** Ae meu vocês foram embora! Nem me avisaram.

**Suigetsu:** Fomos pegar uns presuntos pro Orochimaru! Ei, eu tow com fome, manda pedir comida pra mim também!

**Sasuke:** _- faz sinal pro garçom dobrar a dose_ – E a Karin?

**Suigetsu:** Ficou pra trás! Eu lá ia esperar aquela coisa! _– leva Chute_ –

**Karin:** _- Pé na cabeça de Suigetsu_ – SEU IDIOTA!! VOCÊ TINHA QUE ME ESPERAR!!

**Suigetsu:** Ora, sua! Você que andava desfilando por aí!! Costumavam dizer pra mim, "Cuidado, que quando a galinha empina o rabo é por que vai botar ovo" achei melhor ir embora!

**Karin:** Poupe-me seu idiota! _– senta_ – E ai o Sasuke tá pagando é? _– se toca_ – Quem é você?

**Will:** Eu me chamo Will. _- estende a mão_ –

**Karin:** _- aperta a mão dela_ – ah, desculpa comentar, mas... Will é nome de sapo.

**Will:** T.T

**Karin:** E você é a garota do Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Não. ¬¬ Ela é uma indigente Senju que deixaram no meu quarto.

**Karin:** Senju é? Uhu, alguém sabe disso? Não né? Senão ela estava morta.

**Will:** _- falando pra Juugo_ - Com licença senhor ruivo... O senhor também acha que Will é nome de sapo?

Juugo fechou a mão, seus olhos mudaram de cor. Will não percebeu, ela estava de cabeça baixa esperando que seu novo nome fosse chamado de sapo novamente. Já Sasuke, Suigetsu e Karin perceberam.

Sasuke ativou seu sharingan, já estava acostumado a hipnotizar Juugo e o induzir a voltar ao normal. Karin estava pronta pra pular e segurar Juugo. E Suigetsu apertou o cabo da espada. Teria que impedir que Juugo tocasse na garota com o nome de sapo, e sua espada era o melhor instrumento no local pra fazê-lo.

**Will:** _- olha Juugo_ – Você tá passando mal?

**Juugo:** Não... Não acho que seja... _– olha pra Sasuke_ – Nome de sapo.

Sasuke não precisou hipnotizá-lo. Ele estava normal. Ele tinha voltado ao normal sozinho. Sasuke deu um sorriso discreto pra Juugo, ele estava melhorando em controlar a si mesmo.

**Will:** Ah, obrigadaaaa!! \o/

Em todo caso Suigetsu trocou de lugar com Will.

**Voz:** Olha só quem tá aqui!! Sasuke o príncipe vagal.

Sasuke olhou pra trás, era Ryo. Sasuke já estava acostumado a vê-lo com os cabelos negros bagunçados, era normal. Mas, Sasuke não perdia a chance.

**Sasuke:** Não tem pente na sua casa não Ryo? Eu posso comprar um pra você, afinal a família principal tem dinheiro.

**Ryo:** _- bate na cabeça dele_ – Estúpido, o cabelo bagunçado é de propósito! _– olha a menina –_ Sua garota Sasuke? Resolveu virar homem foi? Até que ela não é mau... Qual seu nome?

**Will:** Will n.n9

**Ryo:** Mas, Will é nome de sapo!

**Karin:** Hê.

**Ryo:** Karin-chan! Luz do meu dia! _– leva tapa_ –

**Karin:** Me erra!

**Ryo:** Mas, Karin-chan--

**Karin:** Vê se me esquece garoto!

**Ryo:** _- sorriso esperto_ – Não posso. Aqueles amassos que agente deu da última vez que nos vimos foram bons demais para serem esquecidos.

**Karin:** O,O... ÒÓ MENTIRA!! EU NUNCA TIVE NADA COM VOCÊ!!

**Ryo:** Não minta Karin-chan!

**Karin:** _- levanta da mesa_ – MENTIRA!! MENTIRA!! EU NUNCA, EM SÃ CONSCIÊNCIA, ME "AMASSARIA" COM ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ!!

**Suigetsu:** _- cochichando pra Will_ – Esse é o garoto que ela gosta, eu mesmo já vi eles se pegarem, mas, ela nega, nega e nega. De vez em quando até finge que gosta do Sasuke...

**Will:** O.O Uh, mesmo?

**Karin:** O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO FOFOCANDO AI!? Ò.Ó

**Ryo:** - _pega a mão de Karin_ – Karin... _– puxa ela pra perto_ – "Eu te amo!"

**Karin:** _- tapa nele_ – Me larga! _– corre pro lado do Sasuke_ – Sasuke, me ajuda! Você acredita em mim né?

**Sasuke:** Me poupe, eu só vim aqui pra comer, não me pagam pra apartar as brigas de vocês.

**Suigetsu:** Até por que se pagassem, ele teria dinheiro pra comprar o clã Senju, já que vocês brigam horrores.

**Karin:** Ora, seu--

**Garçom:** Comida...

Todos, exceto Ryo que não era convidado, sentaram-se a mesa, mais quietos agora. Suigetsu sorriu com seus dentes afiados pra Will e cochichou pra ela um "olha só".

**Suigetsu:** Ryo, amigão, nos acompanha nesse almoço? Afinal, é o Sasuke quem está pagando mesmo!

**Ryo:** Obvio! _– senta do lado de Karin_ –

**Karin:** Suigetsu seu-- _- olhar assassino – _

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-** **Senju clã, Clareira um pouco afastada. –**

O vento forte sacudiu os cabelos de Gaara, mas ao o atingiu realmente. Temari nunca tinha tido efeito nenhum nele.

**Gaara:** _- cara de tédio –_ Essa sua brisa de verão nunca vai me afetar Temari. – _mexe o braço – _

A loira quase foi soterrada por areia, pulou do ataque de Gaara, mas não caiu de uma forma muito convencional.

**Kankuro:** Temari, não seja tão fraca!!

Disse o garoto com uma maquiagem estranha e roxa na cara. Enquanto manipulava suas marionetes para cima da irmã.

**Kankuro:** Loser! (¨ Perdedora ¨)

Temari se levantou, gritou algo como "terceira lua", abriu seu leque inteiro e atacou Kankuro. O vento não chegou atingi-lo nem as suas marionetes, haja vista que uma parede de areia se formou na frente dele. Nem bem o vento cessou e Gaara abriu a areia em dois, dando espaço pra Kankuro atacar sua irmã.

As marionetes avançaram sem piedade pra cima de Temari, que fechou os olhos, e pararam centímetros antes de sua face.

**Kankuro:** Você perdeu DE NOVO!

**Gaara:** Isso tá virando rotina. É bem melhor treinar com Ryuu.

Ryuu pulou pro chão saindo da arvore de onde ela observava o treinamento.

**Ryuu:** Isso foi um desafio? ò.ó

**Kankuro:** Total!

**Gaara:** Mas, vê se usa esse seu Sharingan! Sem ele, você é mais sem graça que a Temari.

**Ryuu:** òo Serio?

O que podia dizer, se até Gaara a julgava inútil sem o sangue Uchiha? Hu, era só provar pra ele que ela podia sem o Sharingan.

Ryuu fez os selos de Katon, e o lançou pra cima do primo ruivo. A areia o defendeu instintivamente. Mas, a temperatura era tamanha que a areia virou vidro e com um chute de Ryuu se quebrou.

Ela ia atacar Gaara que estava pasmado olhando os estilhaços da sua querida areia, mas a marionete de Kankuro a prendeu.

**Kankuro:** Como sempre apressada, Você devia ser mais legal com o herdeiro o futuro kazekage.

**Ryuu:** DANE-SE SE ELE SERÁ KAZEKAGE! ME DESAFIOU E EU ACEITEI.

**Gaara:** Olha o que você fez com a minha areia bosta! Agora eu num quero mais treinar. Foda-se você porra! Que morra sua meio-Uchiha!

Gaara deu as costas para os outros com raiva. Aquela meio Uchiha era sua prima sim, mas ninguém, nem seu pai, mexia com a sua areia. Ele iria se vingar da meio-Uchiha, ia sim. Ela não perdia por esperar.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Uchiha clã, prédio comando de guerra – **

Pein olhava a garota branca com os cabelos negros, ela era como uma Uchiha normal. Nada de diferente, a não ser por aquele piercing prateado na sobrancelha direita. Um piercing de três pontas. Algo um tanto incomum nos Uchihas. E algo que interessava a ele.

**Otsu:** Terminei. _– entrega papel –_ Pega Deidara, ai tá o plano de ação da sua próxima missão. Vê se cumpre certo dessa vez.

Ela disse estressada. Se ele seguisse a risca o plano que ela punha no papel, ele poderia fazer suas missão sem dificuldades. Mas não! O loiro TINHA que fazer do jeito dele.

**Deidara: **Pode deixar, un.

Deidara chegou próximo à porta com o intuito de sair, mas antes que ele pudesse encostar na maçaneta a porta abriu com tudo e o acertou na cara.

A figura inconfundível, de olhos incomuns entrou. Uchiha Makino, uma das raras Uchiha com os olhos colorido. Mais que isso, seus olhos mesclavam o azul e o verde em uma perfeição estupenda.

**Makino:** Otsu, já fez meu plano de ação?

**Otsu:** Vou fazer agora, agüenta ai que é rapidinho.

Otsu pegou um papel em branco e o arquivo da missão dela e se pôs a rascunhar. Enquanto isso Deidara saia de trás da porta.

**Deidara: **Obrigado Makino. ¬.\)

**Makino:** _- ignora Deidara_ – Minha missão tem horário, não demora muito. Meu time já tá esperando.

**Otsu:** Hai, hai, haaai!

**Deidara: **Ainda é abusada a estúpida.

Makino pegou o lápis da mão de Otsu e jogou na cabeça de Deidara.

**Makino:** Cale a boca loirinha!

**Otsu:** Ô caralho. Como praga você quer que eu seja rápida se você até meu lápis toma?!

**Pein:** Tó. _– entrega lápis_ –

Ela voltou a escrever. Makino e Pein a olhar. Já Deidara fazia outra coisa, sua mão estava mastigando sua argila, ele ia tirar uma leve brincadeira.

**Otsu:** Pronto! _– joga o papel pra Makino_ – Viu só, rapidi--

Tudo em câmera lenta, o papel voando e um passarinho de argila explosiva chegando e explodindo o papel.

As duas mulheres olharam na direção de Deidara, esse fingia que nem era com ele. Encostado na parede lindo e belo fingindo assoviar.

**Makino e Otsu:** Ora seu...

**Deidara: **_- super-cínico_ – O que?

Otsu se levantou da cadeira, pegou a primeira coisa que viu na frente (um grampeador) e fez menção de tacar na cabeça de Deidara. Antes que pudesse fazer o movimento de impulso, Pein segurou a sua mão. Forçou o pulso e a fez largar o grampeador. Pôs a outra mão no ombro dela e a forçou a sentar. Pôs o lápis em cima de um papel em branco e disse.

**Pein:** Começa de novo.

Ela respirou profundamente e começou de novo.

Enquanto isso... Makino apertava o pescoço de Deidara.

**Makino:** Escuta aqui, criançinha autista que gosta de massinha de modelar barata, Faça isso de novo e eu não respondo por mim.

**Deidara: **_- rindo com dificuldade_ – Vai fazer o que, sado-psicótica com fetiche por sangue?

**Makino:** A palavra "sado-psicótica" não existe seu burro!

**Deidara: **Eu sou original, invento meu vocabulário.

**Makino:** Por isso que é tão difícil dialogar com gente autista.

**Deidara: **Eu autista? Olha pra tua família sua louca! Teu priminho querido hoje desafiou o conselho de guerra.

**Makino:** O SASUKE O QUE?! _– larga o pescoço dele _– Pein!

**Pein:** - tira os olhos do plano de estratégia – Hm?

**Makino:** Como assim o Sasuke desafiou o Conselho de Guerra?

**Pein:** Ele tirou uma espada e disse que não iam matar a garotinha dele.

**Makino:** QUE 'GAROTINHA DELE'!? DESDE QUANDO O SASUKE TEM GAROTINHA!?

**Pein:** Desde que eu trouxe a garotinha.

**Makino:** Pra que diabos você trouxe a garotinha então?

**Pein:** Não tinha nada a ver com--

**-¹ Paf ¹-**

Otsu apareceu na frente de Pein segurando o soco de Makino.

**Otsu:** _- forçando o punho de Makino pra trás_ – Nos duas sabemos que o Pein-san é forte, e por isso é o líder da Akatsuki. Esse soco pode custar caro pra você Makino.

**Makino:** _- forçando o punho pra frente_ – Não estou nem ai. Se ele pôs o Sasuke em perigo ele vai pagar.

**Pein:** _- separando as duas_ – O Sasuke se pôs em perigo sozinho. Eu o salvei do Conselho de Guerra. _– pega papel_ – Seu plano já tá pronto _– entrega pra Makino_ – Pode ir pra sua missão.

**Deidara: **Hê parece que o Sasuke-viadinho se deu mal. E a priminha-louca teve que vir defender.

**Pein:** Deidara cala a boca e vai pra sua missão. O Sasori e o Tobi já devem estar esperando.

**Deidara: **Tá ce--

**Pein:** Agora!!

**Deidara: **Já sai, já sai!

Antes de sair ele levou um soco na barriga, que Makino fez questão em dar.

**Pein:** Otsu, eu definitivamente, não preciso que me proteja.

Ela deu um sorriso pra ele enquanto voltava a se sentar.

**Otsu:** Gomene (¨ desculpe ¨) Pein-san. Eu sei que o senhor é bem forte. Mas, eu não quero brigas no meu ambiente de trabalho.

**Pein:** Aquele soco não ia acertar o alvo.

**Otsu:** Não importa, eu não quero brigas e acabou. _- sorriso_ - Vou fazer seu plano de ação agora. n.n9

Ele sentou-se a frente da mesa dela. E ficou a olhar o piercing na sobrancelha dela. Era realmente interessante.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Uchiha clã, Hospital –**

A tatuagem de anjo com asas negras e foice na mão foi coberta pelo casaco escuro. Afinal ela não poderia ser reconhecida tão fácil. Fechou o casaco cobrindo o grande decote do vestido. Vestiu as longas botas negras e ajeitou seu porta-kunai.

Foi até o espelho e se analisou. A pele branca estava intacta, os olhos negros eram delineados pela forte maquiagem preta que sequer estava borrada. Os cabelos, levemente ondulados, estavam perfeitamente presos em um longo rabo-de-cavalo. Só o casaco largo ficava estranho, mas nem ele podia ocultar o grande volume dos seios dela.

Ela não entendia como Itachi tinha conseguido convencer os médicos que ela estava doente. Ela estava em ótimo estado.

Abriu a janela, e olhou pra fora. Dois andares de distancia do chão. Era fácil pra ela, Subiu na janela pra pular e...

**Voz:** Aonde você pensa que vai Sayuri?

Uchiha Sayuri. Reconheceram ela assim fácil? Ela olhou na direção de quem a chamava. O inconfundível cabelo prateado que começava liso e terminava bem cacheado. Era Hitomi, Uchiha Hitomi.

**Sayuri:** Qual é? Até você?

Hitomi a puxou pra dentro do quarto e fechou a janela.

**Hitomi:** Já tá querendo fugir do hospital? Cê nem teve alta.

**Sayuri:** Eu não preciso de alta por que eu nunca estive doente!

**Hitomi:** O Itachi me falou ontem que você quase morreu afogada.

**Sayuri:** Mas não morri!

**Hitomi:** Hu. Ai você quer ir embora pra que?

**Sayuri:** Pra matar Senjus ora! Que outra diversão um Uchiha tem?

**Hitomi:** Fiquei sabendo que você perdeu dois membros do seu time.

Sayuri ficou seria.

**Sayuri:** É... Eles morreram tentando me salvar. Mas um motivo pra eu querer sangue Senju.

**Hitomi:** E 'A Ceifadora' atacaria novamente?

Hitomi disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. 'Ceifadora' era assim que Sayuri era conhecida entre os Senju.

**Sayuri:** É.

**Hitomi:** Fiquei sabendo que essa Ceifadora não está com nada, que sempre precisa ser salva por um certo herdeiro da família principal.

**Sayuri:** Olha aqui, se você veio aqui só pra esfregar na minha cara que--

**Hitomi:** Foi mal, foi mal. É o meu jeito, eu não consigo me controlar, eu TENHO que ser sarcástica.

**Sayuri:** _- tira o casaco_ – Hum!

**Hitomi:** Mas escuta só! Eu conheci um garoto!

**Sayuri:** _- sarcástica_ – Nossa! Serio? Achei que você fosse encalhada!

**Hitomi:** Engraçadinha!

**Sayuri:** Tá vai fala, quem é o cara?

**Hitomi:** O nome dele é Neji.

**Sayuri:** Neji?! Eca! Que pai em sã consciência daria o nome de "parafuso" pra um filho?

**Hitomi:** Sei lá, mas, ele é muito gato!

**Sayuri:** E ele é filho de quem? Nunca vi nenhum Neji pelo clã...

**Hitomi:** Ah, tem um detalhe. Coisa boba sabe, detalhe mesmo. Ele é Senju.

**Sayuri:** _– quase morre engasgada_ - O QUE?!

**Hitomi:** Eu disse que era uma coisa boba!

**Sayuri:** BOBA?! VOCÊ TÁ PIRANDO!?

Hitomi deu uma risadinha.

**Hitomi:** Eu sei, é impossível. Ele é Senju. Mas, ele não pareceu se importar muito com o fato de eu ser Uchiha sabe... Mas, teve uma coisa que me deixou com raiva.

**Sayuri:** O que?

**Hitomi:** Assim como você odeia quando o Itachi se vangloria, ou quando ele ganha de você em alguma coisa. Eu odiei o fato de que: Eu não consegui calar a boca dele.

**Sayuri:** _- sarcástica_ - Você, Rainha do Sarcasmo, não conseguiu?! Nossa espera! Me diz onde esse cara mora que eu quero um autografo!

**Hitomi:** _- sarcástica_ – Tudo bem, eu já pedi vários ao Itachi por ele sempre te salvar!

**Sayuri:** ¬¬

**Hitomi:** Provavelmente ele mora na parte Hyuuga do clã. E isso facilita muito. A partir de agora eu só quero missões que envolvam Hyuugas. Eu quero calar a boca dele!

**Sayuri:** Se eu fosse marcar desse jeito com o Itachi, eu tinha virado Senju...

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Senju Clã, Bar 06:39 pm –**

Kakashi serviu sakê pras três pessoas na mesa. Alem dele estavam: Yamato seu colega ANBU, Asuma seu colega jouunin, e, Mio seu colega, quer dizer, sua colega ANBU. Nada contra a feminilidade de Mio, mas ele sempre achou que ela era bem mais macho que muito homem por ai.

Mal sabia ele que Mio, há anos, nutria uma paixão secreta por ele.

Ela não era feia, longe disso. Ele é que não a notava. Nunca notou que aqueles olhos verde-musgo sempre estavam vidrados nele.

Ele abaixou a mascara rapidamente bebeu seu sakê e pôs a mascara novamente. Ninguém, nem mesmo seus amigos tinham conseguido ver o rosto dele por um espaço maior de tempo.

**Asuma:** _- fumando_ – E ai gente boa? Alguma novidade? Todo mundo tão calado.

**Yamato:** Fiquei sabendo que a Mio num deu conta de um grupo de Uchihas, que precisou ser salva pelo piralho-jouunin-genio Hyuuga Neji.

**Mio:** Porra nenhuma! Ele apareceu lá por que quis! O veadinho parece que ficou preocupado com a priminha. Ou ficou interessado na General Uchiha. Achei que eles iam se comer na nossa frente.

**Kakashi:** Neji agarrou uma general Uchiha?

**Mio:** Nem! Mas, ele a devorou com o olhar! Mas, sabe como é, quando você nasce em uma família de bichas normalmente você tende a ser bicha... Ou no mínimo ter medo de mulher!

**Asuma:** Deixa algum Hyuuga ouvir você falando isso.

**Mio:** Que se foda, todos os Hyuugas tem uma cara de mulher que manooo!

**Yamato:** Odeio concordar com você.

**Mio:** Não odeie, é verdade.

**Asuma:** Qual é Kakashi? O que tem na outra mesa que você tanto olha?

**Kakashi:** Uma loira super gostosa.

Todos olharam e visualizaram a loira. Realmente bela.

**Asuma:** Uha! Gostosa!

**Yamato:** O que você está esperando pra ir lá Kakashi?

**Kakashi:** Sei lá, eu pago uma bebida pra ela?

**Yamato:** Isso ai, chega lá com esse seu papo casual de quem num tá nem ai pra nada...

**Asuma:** É com esse livrinho ero que você sempre lê. Com essa sua cara de babaca que sempre atrai as mulheres.

**Kakashi:** Sei não... Será? O que você acha Mio?

Ele olhou pra ela. Ela estava olhando pra ele com um olhar sem nada a dizer. Não era um olhar decepcionado, não era um olhar incentivador, não era um olhar de raiva... Era um olhar que ele não entendia.

**Mio:** _- levanta_ - Eu tenho que falar com o Kiba. Até mais.

E ela foi embora. Seus passos não demonstravam raiva, nem impaciência. Mas o ritmo que ela andava estava estranho.

**Kakashi:** O que deu nela?

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Uchiha clã, Caminho da mansão da família principal, 08:37 pm – **

Suigetsu vinha cochichando com Will coisas que faziam ambos rirem.

Karin vinha super-estressada, como sempre, andando sem paciência.

Juugo vinha, assim como Sasuke, Calado.

**Sasuke:** Will...

**Will:** Hm?

**Sasuke:** Eu não sei a decisão do conselho... Mas, é provável que só saibamos amanhã. Onde você vai dormir?

**Will:** Eu não sei...

**Sasuke:** Karin, não tem um quarto sobrando no seu apartamento?

**Karin:** Tem mas... Eu vou abrigar essa Senju?

**Sasuke:** Até amanhã, depois eu vejo o que eu faço com ela t--

E todos viraram pra trás, apenas pra ver um vulto atacando Sasuke. Ambos rolaram no chão e depois o vulto acabou ficando por cima de Sasuke. Era Itachi.

**Sasuke:** Itach--

Itachi socou Sasuke sem piedade.

**Itachi:** _- soca –_ SEU ESTUPIDO! _– soca –_ O QUE VOCÊ PENSOU QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO? _- soca –_ OU VOCÊ ACHA QUE O PAPAI VAI ALIVIAR TUA BARRA? _- soca –_ IDIOTA! _- soca –_ SEM NOÇÃO!!

Sasuke segurou o punho do irmão, parando os ataques de Itachi.

**Sasuke:** Sai de cima de mim porra! _– empurra Itachi –_ Caralho Itachi. _– cospe sangue –_

**Itachi:** CARALHO DIGA EU SASUKE!! _– aperta o pescoço do irmão –_ Se você soubesse a vontade que eu to de te matar!

**Sasuke:** _- segura a mão do Itachi –_ Me solta! _– dá choque no Itachi –_ Desse jeito você vai acabar conseguindo me matar.

Itachi o largou ao sentir a corrente elétrica chegar a sua cabeça.

**Sasuke:** Meu, deu certo! O que eu queria! Deu certo! _– cospe sangue_ – Merda, você cortou minha boca!

**Itachi:** O que deu certo seu estúpido?! Você quer morrer?! Ser deserdado!? Expulso do clã?!

**Sasuke:** Você não entenderia.

**Itachi:** _- soca Sasuke –_ VOCÊ É QUE NÃO ENTENDE!! AGORA VOCÊ TÁ MARCADO PELO CONSELHO DE GUERRA, E PELO PAPAI!!

**Sasuke:** ERA O QUE EU QUERIA MERDA!!

**Itachi:** O que?

**Sasuke:** QUAL OUTRO JEITO DE EU CHAMAR A ATENÇÃO DO PAPAI!?

"**Deve fazer como os arqueiros prudentes que, considerando muito distante o ponto que desejam atingir ..."**

**Sasuke:** O papai era muito distante!

"**...E sabendo até onde chega a força de seu arco, miram bem mais alto que o local visado,..."**

**Sasuke:** Não tinha como eu chamar a atenção dele pra mim, a não ser que eu fizesse isso.

"**... não para alcançar com sua flecha tamanha altura, ..."**

**Sasuke:** Não era minha intenção chamar tanta atenção pra mim no conselho.

"**... mas para poder com auxilio de tão elevada mira atingir seu alvo."**

**Sasuke:** Mas, era o único jeito de fazer o papai me notar.

**Itachi:** hehe... Sinceramente Sasuke, eu esperava esse tipo de estupidez de qualquer um, menos de você. Já passou pela sua cabeça que você podia ter só chamado seu pai pra conversar ao invés de puxar uma espada pro conselho de guerra.

**Sasuke:** Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não tinha outro jeito. E agora já foi.

**Karin:** A Will vai dormir na minha casa Itachi-san, já está tudo pronto e planejado ela não vai mais lhe dar trabalho.

**Itachi:** Só resta saber o que o conselho de guerra vai decidir.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Uchiha clã, Conselho de Guerra –**

**Mikoto:** E é isso, ela não se lembra de nada.

Mikoto terminou o seu relatório perante o conselho e voltou ao seu lugar.

**Fugaku:** Era o que eu precisava saber. Esclarecida todas as duvidas em relação à possibilidade de espionagem. Ficando claro que essa menina realmente perdeu a memória, eu decido que... Ela será naturalizada Uchiha.

O silêncio permaneceu na sala. Todos os componentes da mesa reverenciaram a decisão do líder.

**Homem1:** Está errado Fugaku-sama!

Todos olharam pra pessoa que se levantou. Essa pessoa foi para ponto oposto ao de Fugaku na mesa, para lhe olhar diretamente.

**Homem1:** ESTÁ COMETENDO UM ERRO VOSSA MAGNIFICÊNCIA!! ESSA GAROTA IRÁ ESPIONAR-NOS! ELA IRÁ NOS LEVAR A RUÍNA! E A CULPA SERÁ INTEIRAMENTE S--

O integrante sentiu algo lhe perfurar a costa, e alguma coisa apertar seu coração.

Yukina havia enfiado a mão nas costas do cara, atravessando-a e segurando seu órgão vital.

**Yukina:** Um servo deve amar, e acima de tudo, respeitar o seu líder. Não concorda Fugaku-sama?

**Fugaku:** De acordo.

**Yukina:** _- apertando o coração do cara –_ E um líder prudente, que queira se manter, não apenas no poder como, respeitado, deve eliminar toda e qualquer oposição ao seu governo, e suas decisões. Estou certa, Vossa Magnificência?

**Fugaku:** Inteiramente.

**Yukina:** Ele deve eliminar as oposições com sutileza. E, preferencialmente, sem sujar suas mãos.

**Fugaku:** Exato. Esse insolente não é seu irmão?

Fugaku dirigiu a voz a uma mulher que assistia a tudo sem se alterar. Ela respondeu afirmativamente.

**Fugaku:** Você não quer os olhos dele?

A mulher balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

**Mulher1:** Eu posso pegar, Vossa Magnificência?

**Fugaku:** Sim, como não? Yukina. Termine com ele.

Ao ouvir a ordem Yukina puxou o órgão do homem pra fora, e o jogou sobre a mesa.

A irmã do morto correu e arrancou-lhe os olhos, e depois dela, os outros componentes da mesa o retalharam em respeito ao líder.

Era assim que o Conselho de Guerra agia.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Senju Clã –**

**Sai:** Danzou-sama. Chegou.

Ele entrou no aposento sem cerimônia trazendo no braço um pássaro,

O senhor todo enfaixado, Danzou, olhou para Sai.

**Danzou:** É isso?

**Sai:** Sim.

**Danzou:** Tem certeza?

**Sai:** Absoluta.

**Danzou:** Parece bem real, você não se confundiu?

**Sai:** Eu reconheceria o traço em qualquer lugar.

**Danzou:** Hm, então parece que eu escolhi o shinobe certo.

**Sai:** Perfeito para a missão. Com a habilidade de vazar informação através de arte, assim como eu. Porém, a arte deste shinobe beira a perfeição, fazendo-o o shinobe perfeito para a missão.

**Danzou:** Já que, com o poder de observação do Sharingan, só um shinobe como aquele mesmo. Mas, claro que para fazer um trabalho como esse, o shinobe demore bem mais tempo que você pra vazar a informação.

**Sai:** Não se preocupe. As informações vão chegar a tempo pra nós.

**Danzou:** Então não perca tempo, abra.

Sai abriu um pergaminho. Fez alguns selos e pôs o pássaro perto do papel, e começou a colá-lo ao papel de forma esticada. O pássaro era uma pintura.

Depois de colá-lo, vendo a pintura alongada eles puderam visualizar os kanjis escritos perto dos olhos do pássaro.

"**Entrei."**

**- Fim do 2º Cap. –**

**N/a: Yare, yare!! \o/ o Segundo capitulo finalmenteeeeeeeeeeee!!**

**Bem, eu sei que eu demorei, mas, (Explicações agora) Na época que e tinha tempo pra escrever, minha professora OBESA, VACA de biologia me tomou meu livro "Maquiavel - O Príncipe"! É eu sei que eu não devo ler na hora da aula dela, mas, MANO ELA TAVA DESENHANDO CELULAS NO QUADRO!! E mais, ela não conseguia fazer um circulo redondo, e ela QUERIA fazer um circulo redondo! Tanto que ela ficava apagando constantemente o quadro! Mas enfim, perdi uma semana... E, pufffff, comecei a estudar os 3 turnos, e agora ando meio sem tempo...**

**Bem, como ninguém reclamou da linguagem do capitulo passado eu talvez tenha dado uma piorada básica, fique claro eu achei que apenas revelar o bilhete que o Sasuke deixou pra Yukina fosse bastar pra entenderem os motivos do menino... Mas, minha betta disse "Sasuke é muito evasivo! Que ele quis dizer com isso?" e minha irmã "que arqueiro mermão!?"(O que eu esperava de uma menina LOIRA de 7(?) anos?), ai eu tive que explicar. ¬¬**

**Pensei que fazer o Conselho de Guerra admirável seria melhor que fazer ele temido. Lembrando que o ****EMS**** (****E****terno ****M****angekyo ****S****haringan) é super TUDOOO!! Que o Madara tinha, e que o Sasuke (no mangá) resolveu ao ter (MENINO BURROOOO). Mas, claro, pus uma partezinha mais sádica ai no final. **

**E sabe, eu sempre imaginei o que tinha por trás da blusa do Fugaku pra ele sempre estar com a mão naquela parte. Eu e minha irmã dizíamos que era uma 'pira'. Mas, podia ser ulcera como Napoleão. Eu preferi que fosse só uma cicatriz mesmo.**

**Uh, tem um coisa que eu num posso esquecer. Vai ter um triangulo (com mais de três pessoas) amoroso na fic. Como não é segredo pra ninguém, eu já publiquei anteriormente quem vai ser par de quem, logo esses triângulos vão existir apenas pra eu explorar melhor os sentimentos dos personagens mesmo. Vejam assim, esse triangulo gira em torno de Yohanny e Hitomi. Vamos desde o principio. Naruto gosta de Yohanny, mas tá namorando a Hinata. Yohanny gosta de Neji, mas Neji gosta de Hitomi que por sua vez também gosta dele. Então fica: Hinata love Naruto que love Yohanny que love Neji que love Hitomi corresponde Neji. Bah, meio complicado mais dá pra entender.**

**E foi só a minha irmã ou mais alguém num entendeu essa ultima parte do capitulo?!**

**Ah, os próximos dois cap.s serão sobre o clã Senju! Eu levei dois cap.s Pra explicar o clã Uchiha, e provavelmente levarei dois pra explicar os Senju.**

**Bem, respondendo os Review:**

Katamy Hanara (Hitomi):** Vida longa não! VIDA ETERNA AO ITACHI!! Acredite, você a torcida do Flamengo e um pedaço da do Vasco querem matar o Tio-Kishi-baka por ele ter matado o Itachi!! **

**Bem, a Hitomi foi um personagem bem legal de fazer, até por que ela é sarcástica (eu também tenho uma natureza sarcástica ativa) então eu pude botar parte do meu "veneno pessoal" (Eu sou uma cobra?! O.o Nem, só um pouco venenosa com as palavras!) nela! Mas, tive que por mais ainda no Neji, acredite, ODEIO O NEJI!! Escrever certas coisas sobre ele nessa cap. matou o meu orgulho! T.T**

**E o Sasuke num é mau. No fundo ele é um bom garoto, só num sabe demonstrar isso. E bem esperto por sinal, já que usou a menina-sapo pra chegar ao pai dele.**

**Mio, Ryo, Yukina e Makino são ótimos personagens também! E o mérito é todo de vocês, que fizeram eu só sigo a ficha.**

**Ah, você perguntou em um review passado onde eu baixava o mangá! Eu leio online não baixo, eu leio na 'central da mangá online' Já vem traduzido na sexta que é o dia que sai! n.n9**

**Espero que tenha agradado com esse cap. o/ Até!**

Yuirin (Reiko & Ryo):** Haha, que bom que gostou. Eu em esforcei pra fazer a Reiko daquele jeito falso, e no fim eu mesmo gostei dela, tão teatral! xD e o Ryo, nossa você disse na ficha que ele ficava fazendo piadas sem graça e tal, mas eu sou péssima pra piadas sem graça pior ainda. Mas, pensei que se talvez ele fosse "rival" do Sasuke fosso um tanto engraçado. Bem, a Otsu não roubou o Ryo, ela foi esperta. Tá bom roubou! :P**

**Nesse cap. eu procurei por a Reiko real (como você disse que era) e o Ryo galante (Como você disse que era), ficou bom?**

**Como eu disse no outro review, o mérito de "personagem que ficou bom" não é meu, é de quem fez a boa ficha, eu só sigo a ficha! n.n9 **

**Ah, você disse nos reviews passados que queria o Tobi. Acredite, de principio eu ia dá-lo a você, mas eu pensei que "Tobi é Madara" e achei melhor que você ficasse com alguém menos, Madara. n.n9 desculpe.**

**Obrigado por comentar! \o; Até!**

Uchiha Mique (Sayuri):** Eu achei que a Ceifadora (eu adorei esse apelido) que você criou era uma personagem bem digna pra se começar o cap. (eu queria começar com uma cena de guerra, quem melhor que ela?). **

**E eu não pus descrição!? **_**– verifica –**_** É não pus! Eu só descrevi a personalidade dela. Tudo bem! Nesse cap. eu dei uma caprichada (?) da descrição pra compensar!**

**E serio que foi sua primeira ficha!? Nossa mãe, eu queria ter feito uma primeira ficha assim! (lembro que a minha primeira ficha foi uma merda!) a sua primeira ficha foi muito boa!!**

**Obrigado por gostar, ler e me aturar até aqui! \o/ até!**

Mari Sushi (Yukina):** Eu já disse pra ti que 'lovu de paixão' os seus comentários? Por que eles sempre vêm com criticas plausíveis!! E eu A-DO-RO criticas!! Faz-me querer melhorar!!**

**Bem, que bom que não ligou sobre eu mudar o nome, e acredite se eu não achasse que combinava com ela eu nem teria mudado.**

**Você se tocou legal do lance da Menina Sem Nome, mas ele perdeu a memória mesmo. E já era minha intenção fazer com que o Conselho desconfiasse dela! Até por que, eu desconfiaria ( e desconfio dela).**

**A Yukina tudo bem, dentro do que ela podia, ela ajudou o Sasuke. Mas, p pai dele deixar de fazer o papel dele de líder só por causa do filho? Jamais! **

**Bem, os triângulos amorosos vai acontecer mesmo! **

**E bem, sobre ser neutra eu serei, mas depende de quem eu estou tratando no momento. Como nesses dois cap.s foram dos Uchiha, eu tinha que estar do lado deles (que eu bem mais fácil!) mas, nos próximos dois, eu estarei do lado dos Senju. :P**

**Nas encontrar no msn fica mais difícil, e eu já devo ter dito o por que, mas O CARA DA INTERNET VEIO AQUI AGORINHA. Minha esperança aumentaaaa!!**

**Até mais Mari-chan! \o/**

Lilly Angel88:** Eu vou ser sincera com você, eu adorei a sua personagem. Serio mesmo, eu até comentei com a minha irmã e com a minha Betta, mas... EU NÃO TINHA COMO ENCAIXÁ-LA! Eu tentei mesmo, tentei de todos os jeitos, mas, não consegui. A ficha chegou eu já tava na metade do cap., ai era pra ela ser par do Kabuto. Nossa não consegui pensar em como. Perdão.**

**Obrigado pelos elogios. **

**Eu não vou dizer que "você TEM que ler a fic" até por que você não tá nela (e nem que tivesse, eu não posso obrigar ninguém a ler o que eu escrevo) mas, eu agradeceria se você continuasse acompanhando apesar de tudo.**

**Até mais, espero te ver novamente. \o/**

**Até a proximaaaaaaaa!!**

**(Review fazem toda a diferença sabiam?)**


	5. Senju Clã

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence... E eu garanto que não é por falta de vontade minha.

**Descrição:** Uchiha Vs Senju. Por que em uma guerra não há "donos da verdade". Cada lado luta por seu ponto de vista, e morre pelo que acredita.

**Atenção:** Essa fanfic é baseada nos acontecimentos recentes do mangá de Naruto, ou seja, contem **SPOILLER. **E como é uma fanfic que trata de **guerra**, provavelmente contém** sangue, palavreado pesado **e possivelmente** Hentai.**

**N/a: Yare... Depois de QUASE 6 MESES sem atualizar... Cá estou eu! Ah, fala vai, vocês acharam que eu tinha desistido 8)! Hehe, não, amiginhos, não desisti!!! VOCÊ VÃO TER QUE ME ENGOLIR!!! xDD... Ah, confessa vai, tu sentiu saudades! xDD O.k. O.k. O capitulo de hoje tem dedicatória.**

**Dedico este capitulo à minha ****ajudante-san****, ****Dominique****! Arigatou por não desistir de mim, e me ajudar com algumas coisas importantes! Acredite, se não fosse ela o Cap. ia ter saído pior que a encomenda! xDD Bem, agora, boa leitura pra vc's! xDD**

**Sensou wo Konoha**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**3º Cap. **

**Senju Clã.**

"**A guerra não faz heróis, a guerra não traz alegria, a guerra é o completo desespero, é sombria, apavorante, é triste e melancólica. É por isso que as pessoas temem a guerra, é por isso que elas a evitam.**** "**

**- Senju Clã, Casa Qualquer –**

**- Flash Back On – **

Eu estava no meu 1º ano academia quando essa guerra começou.

Eu lembro de ter acordado de noite, com uma correria. Meio tonto, eu vi uns ninjas passando pela minha janela. Me levantei na hora. Claro que alguma coisa tava acontecendo.

Eu peguei as minhas kunais e fui!

Não que eu fosse aquele "Ninja Excepcional", longe disso, eu era o pior de todos... Mas, Eu queria ajudar. Seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo.

Pelo movimento dos ninjas, era no prédio do Hokage. O Vovô Sandaime (¨ Terceiro ¨) parecia estar com problemas, mas afinal por que ele tinha o titulo de Hokage? Ele deveria dar conta!!!

Fui assim mesmo, agradeci por ser pequeno e poder passar despercebido por alguns locais.

Háhá, santa ilusão!

Eu não fui muito longe as ruas que davam acesso estavam fechadas. Shinobis da Vila da folha queriam passar, e shinobis que deveriam ser da folha os impediam.

Eram os Uchihas, eles diziam que seu líder queria ter uma conversa particular com o Hokage, e que nenhum outro shinobi podia interferir.

Não entendi.

Tentei outro canto, claro que eu que sempre fui craque em me esconder conhecia alguns lugares que eles não conheciam.

Fui por um canto mais calmo, que por acaso estava deserto. Ou nem tanto assim...

Em cima de uma casa, olhando tudo, estava uma criança. Ela parecia assustada. Eu reconheci, ele era da academia. Era um Uchiha, um Uchiha enjoado e calado, o melhor da classe... O melhor da escola... Ele sempre falava o nome dele com tanto orgulho... Ah, como esquecer aquele nome que ele cuspia cheio de si na cara de qualquer um? Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke!

Me escondi, ele nem notou. O idiota não era tão bom assim! Tá certo, ele devia estar atento à outra coisa... A julgar pelos olhos arregalados dele, e pela cara desesperada, coisa que vindo daquele moleque orgulhoso era um feito incrível.

Lembro de ter dito mentalmente "Chorão!!!". Ele tava se cagando de medo.

Foi ai que uma mão vinda sabe Deus da onde tapou minha boca. Eu quase tive um troço!!!

**Voz:** Calma, Está tudo bem seu bebê chorão. O que tá fazendo aqui?

A pessoa me largou, e eu virei pra olhar. Era uma menina!!! Uma bela menina.

Ela tinha os olhos grandes e perolados, era Hyuuga.e parecia tão frágil... O que ela estaria fazendo ali? Fora que ela era mais velha.

Ela tapou minha boca de novo. Falando o nome dela. Yohanny, Hyuuga Yohanny. E depois começamos a conversar sussurrado.

**Yohanny:** O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Eu:** Vim averiguar.

**Yohanny:** Ele é sua presa?

**Eu:** Como assim?

**Yohanny:** É ele o Uchiha que você tem que pegar?

**Eu:** O que? Por que eu iria pegar um Uchiha?

**Yohanny:** Ai, garoto burro! O que você está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar na cama se não sabe de nada.

**Eu:** Nada o que?

**Yohanny:** Os Uchihas deram um golpe de estado. Na verdade quase isso, o Sandaime ainda está vivo mas eles o capturaram, e nos temos que fazer alguma coisa. Foi ordenada a cada pessoa da vila que matasse um Uchiha. Esse é o que você vai matar?

**Eu:** E-e-eu nem sabia de nada, eu só fiquei curioso por q--

**Yohanny:** Menino Baka! Pode deixar ele comigo então.

**Eu:** _- segura ela –_ Espera, ele é um Gênio. O melhor iniciante de todos da academia. Uchiha Sasuke.

**Yohanny:** Filho caçula do líder dos Uchihas não é?? Nós fomos instruídos que se achássemos alguém do alto escalão deveríamos fazê-lo refém para barganhar pelo Hokage. Ele é a presa perfeita.

**Eu:** Escuta, eu estou falando que ele é um gênio. O que uma garota um ano mais velha que eu pode fazer--

**Yohanny:** Não me faça rir, esse moleque não me põe medo, vê como ele está quase mijando nas calças? Quando me ver ele vai sair correndo, por que... Eu também sou um gênio.

E ela levantou. E o Sasuke correu desesperado.

**Eu:** Wow, realmente... Você deve ser forte, pra ele correr com tanto afinco.

**Yohanny:** Não foi de mim, ele nem me viu.

E então um cara apareceu na frente dele. Incrivelmente se parecia muito com ele.

**Cara:** O que está fazendo aqui Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Nii-san, eu tive um mau pressentimento, eu--

**Yohanny:** É o irmão mais velho dele, o prodígio do clã, e futuro líder! Uchiha Itachi.

**Itachi:** Volte pra casa Sasuke.

**Eu:** Você devia pegar o irmão então.

**Sasuke:** Mas Nii-san... O que está--

**Yohanny:** A Situação muda. Esse Cara é líder de um time ANBU e ele tem só 13 anos, se formou na academia em um ano. O Melhor Gênio que a academia já viu. Não posso com ele, talvez segura-lo um pouco... Mas precisaria de reforços.

**Eu:** Cadê aquela menina cheia de si que tava aqui ainda agora?

**Yohanny:** É verdade, eu não vou saber se não tentar...

**Eu:** Acho melhor você tentar logo. Por que ele acabou de levar o Sasuke embora.

Ela ativou seu Byakugan... Naquela idade já podia ativar...

**Yohanny:** Estão indo pro clã Uchiha, Sasuke está esperneando feito uma dama sendo carregada por um cavaleiro bruto contra a sua vontade. Vamos.

Nem pestanejei, fomos. Chegando lá pegamos eles com uma conversa estranha em um beco do clã, algo sobre um Sharingan especial, caso o Itachi não voltasse da batalha que teria, ele queria que o Sasuke despertasse esse tal Sharingan... Bem agente ouvia de longe pra não sermos notados, logo eu só entendi isso. parece que o prodígio Uchiha tinha duvidas se continuaria vivendo, e seu irmão mais novo (Que estava parecendo moça cheia de amores que está para ser abandonada) queria impedi-lo.

No fim das contas, Itachi ativou o Sharingan e fez o Sasuke dormir.

**Yohanny:** É a nossa chance, esse cara fará tudo pelo irmão. Deixe ele ir e nos pegamos o Sasuke desacordado.

Mas, o Sasuke não chegou nem a cair no chão. Ele se apoiou na perna e falou qualquer coisa pro irmão. O irmão dele saiu correndo e ele foi atrás. Agente foi atrás, Quando agente viu foi só o Sasuke acertando uma kunai da testa do Irmão fazendo o hidaite dele cair. O Itachi juntou, CHORANDO!!!! E foi embora.

Sasuke parecia que ia desmaiar dessa vez, mas ao contrario. Ele tinha nos notado. As kunais vieram na nossa direção, e eu teria morrido se Yohanny não tivesse me salvado.

Ele virou pra gente, o Sharingan ativado. Meu Deus, ele era da minha idade!!! Não devia sequer conseguir fazer um kawarimi ou jogar kunais com tanta precisão. Mas, ele conseguia ativar o Sharingan!!! Duas virgulas em um olho, uma em outro.

**Yohanny:** Ele é Quase um Rank B. Fique longe.

Sasuke estava possesso, lutou com Yohanny como se fosse comum, com jutsus de fogo que eu nunca tinha sequer vista. A Goukakkyo ( Katon: Goukakkyo no Jutsu) dele era enorme, maior que ele.

Ele e a Yohanny foram pau-a-pau, mas no fim, ele a feriu. E eu não deixei ela lutar mais, não era um ferimento grave, mas se ela continuasse abrindo a guarda dela como ela fazia, não ia ter jeito, ela ia perder.

Sasuke nos mandou sair do clã dele antes que ele nos matasse... Sinceramente, depois de olhar aqueles olhos vermelho-sangue cheios de ódio, eu não duvidei.

Simplesmente sai. Com Yohanny.

E o que eu vi fora do clã não se comparava ao olhar de ódio do Sasuke. Tinha o Olhar de ódio de todos. Era como se odiassem a própria sombra.

Feridos, mortos, todos os olhos cheios de ódio. Eu era uma criança perdida no meio da guerra. E a guerra era daquele jeito.

Por alguns segundos eu pensei naquela pedra com o nome de varias pessoas... Os _"Heróis da Guerra"._ Mas, como poderiam ter heróis naquilo?

Antes eu pensava que era só ser forte e meter a porrada em quem não gostasse de mim, e não entendia o por que dos esforços de todos em manter a paz.

Eu entendi naquele momento...

**- Flash Back End –**

E é por isso que hoje eu faço parte dessa guerra. Pra acabar com ela.

E é por isso que eu ainda uso a bandana de Konoha. Meu hidaite é minha honra.

Eu vou trazer a paz! Eu vou restaurar Konoha!! Eu serei o Hokage de uma era de paz!!

_- põe a bandana – _

Eu jurei pra mim mesmo, eu jurei pra todas as pessoas que me odiavam, pra todos os meus amigos... Eu jurei pro terceiro, eu jurei pro meu sensei.... Eu jurei por esse Hidaite.

Que eu conseguiria, que eu faria tudo voltar ao normal com as minhas próprias mãos.

Que eu não seria mais um... Eu seria O Cara. O Lendário. O Melhor Hokage de uma era de paz que Konoha já viu.

Serei eu!!!

Uzumaki Naruto, Dattebayo!!!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-Uchiha Clã, Mansão principal, varanda de frente pro quintal –**

"_**Se é melhor ser amado que temido ou antes temido que amado?"**_

"_Reportando-me ás outras qualidades necessárias a um príncipe já indicadas em outros textos, digo que todo príncipe deve desejar ser considerado piedoso e não, cruel. Deve ter, entretanto, o cuidado de não usar mal essa piedade._

_Um príncipe não deve, portanto, importar-se com a má fama de cruel, para poder manter seus súditos unidos e fieis, porque, com pouquíssimos julgamentos exemplares, ele será mais piedoso do que aquele que, por excessiva piedade, deixam acontecer desordens, das quais podem decorrer assassinatos ou rapinas, porquanto estas costumam prejudicar uma comunidade inteira e aquelas execuções emanam do príncipe atingem apenas um individuo."_

**Will:** Posso ver o seu Sui-chan?

**Suigetsu:** Não! Ainda não acabei!! E não em chame de Sui-chan!!! ò.ó

**Will:** Gomen Nasai Sui-kun...

**Suigetsu:** Nem de Sui-kun também!!! Ò.ó

"_Dentre todos os príncipes, é ao príncipe novo que se torna impossível fugir da fama de cruel, visto que os Estados novos estão cheios de perigos._

_Acredito que isso seja causado pelas crueldades mal usadas ou bem usadas._

_Bem usadas pode-se chamar aquelas que - se do mal é licito falar bem – Se fazem instantaneamente pela necessidade de se firmar e, depois, não se insiste mais nelas, mas são transformadas, no máximo possível, em utilidade para os súditos._

_Mal usadas são aquelas que, mesmo poucas a principio, com o decorrer do tempo aumentam em vez de se extinguirem. "_

**Suigetsu:** Pronto, terminei.

**Will:** _- olhos brilhando –_ Posso ver?!

**Suigetsu:** Mostre o seu primeiro.

**Will:** _- mostra papel –_

**Suigetsu:** o.O

"_Por isso deve-se notar que, ao ocupar um Estado, o ocupante deve considerar todos aqueles danos que é necessário para ele causar, praticando-os todos de uma só vez, para não ter de renová-los a cada dia e poder, sem repeti-los, dar segurança aos homens e conquistá-los com benefícios._

_Quem agir diversamente, por timidez ou por mau conselho, tem sempre a necessidade de ficar com a faca na mão, não podendo jamais confiar em seus súditos, porquanto estes também não podem confiar nele, diante das novas e continuas injurias._

_As injurias, portanto, devem ser feitas todas de uma só vez , a fim de que, pouco degustadas, ofendam menos. Os benefícios devem ser feitos aos poucos, para que sejam degustados melhor."_

**Suigetsu:** Put's você desenha muito mal!!! Não venha me dizer que esse aqui sou eu.

**Will:** _- olhos brilhando –_ Uhum! E esse aqui é o Sasuke-san, e esse é o Juugo-san.

**Suigetsu:** CREDO!!! Não que eles sejam bonitos mas, aqui eles estão demasiadamente feios!!! ò.ó Isso é um bando de rabiscos menina!!! E porque eles têm 'san' no fim do nome e eu 'kun'?!?! Nenhum deles é o líder!!! Ò.ó

"_O príncipe, no entanto, deve ser cauto no crer e no agir, não se atemorizar por si mesmo e proceder de modo equilibrado, com prudência e humanidade, para que a excessiva confiança não o torne incauto e demasiada desconfiança o torne intolerável._

_Disso surge a questão: Se é melhor ser amado que temido, ou antes, temido que amado."_

**Will:** Tá tão ruim assim? _– olha pro desenho -_ ... Mostra o seu Sui-kun? _– sorrisão –_

**Suigetsu:** ò.o Para de botar esse sufixo ridículo no fim do meu nome. _– mostra o papel –_ Aqui.

**Will:** ... o.o... Sui-kun... São um bando de rabiscos!

**Suigetsu:** COMO OUSA FALAR ASSIM DAS MINHAS OBRAS PRIMAS?! Ò.ó

"_A resposta é que seria necessário ser uma coisa e outra, mas, como é difícil reuni-las, é muito mais seguro ser temido do que amado, quando se deve renunciar a uma das duas._

_Porque dos homens pode-se geralmente dizer que são ingratos, volúveis, simuladores e dissimuladores, temerosos dos perigos, ambiciosos por ganhos._

_E enquanto os tratares bem, são todos teus, oferecem-te o próprio sangue, os bens, a vida e os filhos, desde que, como se disse acima, a necessidade esteja distante de ti._

_Quando, porém, esta se avizinha, revoltam-se e aquele príncipe, que confiou inteiramente em suas palavras, encontrando-se desprovido de meios de defesa, está perdido."_

**Will:** Eu só estava sendo sincera Sui-chan... Você desenha horrivelmente também.

**Suigetsu:** Ora sua--!!!

**Will:** _- olhando pra um rapaz depois de Suigetsu –_ Juugo-san, o senhor já terminou?

**Suigetsu:** Não o chame de senhor, ele não é tão mais velho que você assim.

**Juugo:** Ainda não...

"_As amizades que se conquistam com dinheiro, e não com grandeza e nobreza da alma, são compradas mas com elas não se pode contar e, no momento de que mais precisa, não é possível utiliza-las. E os homens têm menos escrúpulo em ofender alguém que se faça amar do que alguém que se faça temer, porque a amizade é mantida por um vinculo de reconhecimento que, por serem os homens maus, é quebrado em cada oportunidade que venha em beneficio próprio, mas o temor é mantido pelo medo do castigo que nunca te abandona._

_Entretanto, o príncipe deve fazer-se temer, de modo que, se não conquistar o amor, fuja do ódio, porque podem muito bem coexistir ser temido e não odiado."_

**Will:** Nhááá, está demorando muito Juugo-san...

**Juugo:** Faltam apenas alguns--

**Will:** _- atrás dele, espiando por cima do ombro –_ Me deixar ver!!!

**Suigetsu:** Quando foi que ela--?

**Juugo:** _- abraça desenho –_ Ainda não.

**Will:** Aaaahhh, voltando pro lugar dela... Que saco!

"_Mas quando um príncipe está à frente de seus exércitos e tem sob seu comando uma multidão de soldados, então é de todo necessário não se importar coma fama de cruel, porque, sem esta fama, jamais se poderá conservar exercito unido nem disposto a alguma operação militar. "_

**Juugo:** Pronto... Eu devo dizer que não sou nenhum artista nato--

**Suigetsu:** Cala a boca e mostra logo essa merda!!

**Juugo:** _- olhar assassino – _

**Suigetsu:** ... Feh! Foi mal ai... Mas num enrola não, ninguém aqui desenha bem mesmo.

**Juugo:** _- mostra desenho –_

**Will e** **Suigetsu:** O_O

"_Concluo, portanto, voltando á questão de ser temido e amado, que um príncipe sábio, amando os homens como lhes é de agrado e sendo por eles temido como deseja, deve apenas empenhar-se em fugir do ódio, como foi dito."_

**Sasuke:** # Terminei finalmente... A 15ª redação que a Yukina passou... #

**Will:** Waaaaa, Juugo-san!!!

**Suigetsu:** Onde é que você--?

**Sasuke:** # Agora só falta passar a limpo... E entregar. Tenho até o fim do dia pra fazer isso, logo me sobra um tempo pra revisar os erros. #

**Will:** Sugooooiii(¨ Incrível ¨)!!! Está perfeito!!! Igualzinho!!!

**Suigetsu:** Onde você aprendeu a desenhar assim cara?!

**Juugo:** ... Não importa.

**Sasuke:** # Considerando que isso é, como ela mesmo disse "Uma avaliação ao meu aprendizado" eu posso até melhorar a linguagem, fazer mais formal do jeito que ela gosta... #

**Will:** Essa sou eu!? Wow, eu até pareço bonita aqui!!! O Sui-chan tá idêntico, com a cara de sem saco pra nada.

**Suigetsu:** Eu não tenho essa cara! E você não está idêntica, vê aqui os seus peitos saíram grandes, você não tem tudo isso de comissão de frente.

**Sasuke:** # Algo me diz que essa serie de redações que ela pediu por esses dias são importantes... #

**Will:** É mesmo, o Juugo-san errou um pouco na proporção...

**Juugo:** É assim que eu vejo.

**Sasuke:** # Fora que faz mais de duas semanas do meu episodio no Conselho de Guerra... E não teve resultado nenhum... Sequer conseqüência... Se considerar que o meu pai me evitar, me virar a cara, e não falar comigo não é uma conseqüência da minha estupidez no Conselho de Guerra... #

**Suigetsu:** Juugo tarado, você fica pensando nos peitos dela constantemente?! E as pernas da Karin estão bem bonitas nesse desenho, fica pensando nelas também!? Seu Hentai!!!

**Juugo:** _- olhar assassino –_ Eu só desenho o que vejo.

**Sasuke:** # Se bem que não foi estupidez... Pelo menos eu consegui salvar a sapinha... Will... Há, grande conquista Uchiha Sasuke. Essa merda que você fez no Conselho de Guerra não valeu de nada! É mais lógico não se enganar. #

**Suigetsu:** O que me prova que você anda analisando os peitos da Will e as pernas da Karin.

**Juugo:** Provavelmente você também.

**Sasuke:** # Em todo caso, tenho que deixar a poeira baixar mais... Meu pai não pode ficar me odiando pro resto da vida... Mamãe provavelmente irá interceder por mim quando ela vir que ele está passando dos limites do ridículo... Certo, ele está no direito dele... Eu devo ter dado a ele problemas pra caralho!... Devia ter pensado nisso antes de agir... #

**Suigetsu:** O que você está insinuando?

**Juugo:** ... Que qualquer homem comum iria reparar em coisas desse tipo... Mesmo os feitos de água.

**Sasuke:** # Itachi tinha razão... Eu fui um estúpido... Mas, chamar a atenção do meu pai no Conselho de Guerra foi a coisa mais inteligente a fazer... Não tinha outro jeito mesmo... Dessa forma, provavelmente, por pressão do Conselho de Guerra, eu vou acabar virando um soldado no pelotão de alguém. Ai é comigo... Eu me destaco, formo meu próprio pelotão... E só cresço mais e mais. #

**Suigetsu:** Não é como se eu nunca tivesse notado... Mas eu não sou pervertido a ponto de ficar sonhando com as pernas da Karin. _– Leva chutão –_

**Karin:** O que tem as minhas pernas no jogo do bicho?! ò_Ó

**Sasuke:** # E depois, provavelmente... Akatsuki... Vou ser o 1º Uchiha, depois do meu irmão claro ¬¬, a usar o ki mono preto com nuvens vermelhas... Se bem que eu acho que posso passar sem o ki mono, ele é muito Gay. #

**Will:** _- sorrisão -_ Eles estavam falando que as pernas da Karin-san são bonitas.

**Karin:** Então a dupla hentai anda olhando pras minhas perna é ò_Ó!? O Suigetsu eu até entendo, mas você, Juugo, eu não esperava isso de você. _– cara de decepção – _

**Juugo:** _- indiferente –_ ...

**Suigetsu:** _- virando gente de novo (Ele vira água quando batem nele) –_ Qual é? Suas pernas são propriedade do Ryo já!?

**Karin:** EU ODEIO VOCÊ!!! _– soca ele – _

**Sasuke:** # Em todo caso, se eu entrar pra Akatsuki meu pai não vai ter como me ignorar... Ainda mais se eu for digno de conseguir uma cadeira no Conselho de Guerra... Coisa que nem o meu irmão tem! E como eu tenho um bom intelecto, que será atestado pela Yukina, eu provavelmente serei indicado... E meu pai vai ter que me engolir, querendo ele ou não, odiando o quanto for, ele vai ter que admitir que eu sou um bom Uchiha. # _- Cara de maníaco ambicioso –_

**Will:** _- olhando pra cara dele... Cutuca –_ Sasuke-san, o que está fazendo?

**Sasuke:** _- se toca –_ Hã? Nada... _– se toca² -_ O que diabos vocês estão fazendo?!

**Karin:** _- esfregando a cara do Suigetsu na parede –_ Ah, Sasuke! Tenho um recado pra você. Orochimaru mandou dizer que amanhã as 08:00 da manhã você tem que estar pronto pra sair, do centro de experiência. Ele disse que conseguiu um grupo de 50 Senju pra você.

**Sasuke:** Só 50?! Diz pra ele passar a missão pra outra pessoa. 50 Senju não dá nem pra pensar em suar.

**Karin:** 50 Hyuugas.

**Sasuke:** Hyuuga? É, Com Hyuuga o caso muda. Diz que beleza, eu estarei lá.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Uchiha clã, Hospital, 12:50 Pm –**

**Itachi:** Yo.

Ele disse adentrando o quarto de hospital, com uma cara inexpressiva de sempre, deixando uma vasilha tampada em uma mesa e encostando-se na mesma para poder olhar para a moça sentada na cama, esta lhe assassinava com o olhar.

**Itachi:** Trouxe seu almoço.

**Sayuri:** Engula essa bosta de almoço!!

**Itachi:** Sempre educada...

**Sayuri:** Como conseguiu?! Me por de novo nesse hospital...

**Itachi:** Eu sou Uchiha Itachi, o herdeiro da família principal, não foi difícil.

**Sayuri:** É a terceira vez nesse mês que você me interna Itachi!!!

**Itachi:** Pelo menos assim você não me obriga a sempre estar presente pra te salvar, e me deixa cumprir minhas missões em paz.

**Sayuri:** EU NÃO PEÇO PRA VOCÊ ME SALVAR!!!! Ò_Ó

**Itachi:** Não. Sua vida apenas depende disso. Se eu não te salvasse você estaria morta há muito tempo.

**Sayuri:** _- apertando o pescoço de Itachi -_ Qual é o seu problema?

**Itachi:** _- verdadeiro, encostado na janela –_ Qual é o seu problema!

Ele falou pontuando bem a palavra 'seu'.

**Itachi:** Podia ser somente agradecida.

**Sayuri:** Nunca! Eu nunca serei agradecida por você me salvar.

**Itachi:** Se não gosta que eu te salve, então fique forte e não precise mais de mim.

Ele disse serio, mas sem alterar sua expressão ou levantar o tom da voz, ainda encostado a janela.

**Sayuri:** ...COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE SER TÃO ARROGANTE EM UMA ÚNICA FRASE!?

Ela voou pra cima dele o atacando e ele apenas desviava. Calmo. Itachi era calmo. Ninguém nunca sabia o que ele pensava. Ninguém nunca conseguia ler nada nele, nem seu olhar, nem sua expressão, nem seus gestos. Absolutamente e unicamente nada. Itachi era ilegível. Inteligível. Indecifrável. Uma bela interrogação.

Dialogar com ele era irritante, ele sempre parecia saber um segredo sobre você que talvez nem você soubesse... Ele sempre parecia saber, o que quer que fosse, ele parecia saber tudo. Ninguém nunca sabia se era blefe, ou se ele realmente tinha uma carta na manga. Por que ele agia exatamente igual. Nem um tique, nem uma respiração fora de hora, seu coração sequer alterava as batidas. Nem o Sharingan podia ler através da escuridão que Itachi carregava a sua volta.

Os olhos dela pararam diante dos dele. Ele segurava seus pulsos agora. Não machucava, nem apertada, apenas segurava, prendia. Manteve sua expressão a mesma de sempre. E manteve seus olhos escuros focados pro lugar de sempre, os olhos dela.

Naquele momento, Sayuri se sentiu como Sasuke inúmeras vezes tinha se sentido. Nada. Perto de Itachi, da passividade, da tranqüilidade, da inexpressividade, e todas as outras coisas que qualquer um poderia supor, mas nunca afirmar, que Itachi era. Tudo parecia ser reduzido a nada.

Ele parecia ser o centro, o centro do mundo de todas as pessoas a suas volta. Parecia que tudo girava em torno dele, todas as vidas das outras pessoas pareciam girar em torno dele. E ele parecia não se importar. Parecia normal. Pra ele era normal ser o centro. Ser inalcançável a todos.

Isso, essa era a verdade sobre Uchiha Itachi.

Ele foi, é, e sempre será...

Inalcançável.

**-¹ BLAM ¹-**

A porta foi escancarada. A moça de cabelos prateados parou ao ver a cena. Enquanto Itachi direcionava o olhar pra ela.

**Hitomi:** Perdão...

Ela disse instintivamente.

Itachi a olhou, mais atento, e lhe indagou.

**Itachi:** Pelo que?

**Hitomi:** ...Eu não sabia que você estava aqui. Eu não queria atrapalhar.

Ela disse depois de medir um pouco as palavras, mas no fim elas acabaram saindo iguais e tão estúpidas perante o herdeiro quanto antes.

**Itachi:** Atrapalhar... O que?

Ele disse largando Sayuri, e se encostando-se à janela novamente.

**Itachi:** Sua amiga estava tentando me matar... Talvez você tenha me salvado.

Hitomi deu uma risada cínica, voltando ao seu tom habitual.

**Hitomi:** Eu? Salvar Uchiha Itachi?

**Sayuri:** Graças a Deus você chegou, achei que eu fosse morrer de fome. _– senta na cama –_ E ai, cadê minha comida?

**Hitomi:** Ah, eu não sabia que era pra trazer... Mas creio que não terá problema, o Itachi trouxe algo não foi? _– aponta pro embrulho que Itachi tinha posto na mesa –_

**Sayuri:** Não vou comer o que o Itachi trouxe... Pode estar envenenado.

Itachi riu, contidamente, e falou em seguida.

**Itachi:** Se eu quisesse te matar, eu não usaria meios covardes como esse. Eu não precisaria. Eu podia simplesmente te matar agora mesmo. Se eu realmente quisesse te matar eu já podia ter feito, e faria sem muitas dificuldades.

**Hitomi:** Aê Itachi, esse é dos meus!!!

**Sayuri:** Qual é o problema de vocês hein?!

**Hitomi:** _- risada irônica –_ Nenhum, você tem problemas, agente só ri deles.

**Sayuri:** O que vocês querem?

**Itachi:** Eu vim por educação, mas não esperava que você entendesse, afinal, educação não é com você.

**Sayuri:** ò.ó

**Hitomi:** Eu vim por que eu queria descontar minha raiva em alguém... E claro que ninguém melhor que você.

**Sayuri:** ¬¬ _- suspira –_ Tá com raiva por que?

**Hitomi:** Hum tinha uma missão sobre Hyuugas... E ela ia ser minha, mas... Aquela bicha do Orochimaru pegou.

**Sayuri:** Relaxa, acontece, vai aparecer outra missão de Hyuugas...

**Itachi:** Por que...?

**Sayuri:** Ela se interessou por um garoto Hyuuga.

**Itachi:** Não isso. Por que o Orochimaru quer uma missão assim? Ele é nível akatsuki não é? Ele não precisa ficar fazendo essas missões...

**Hitomi:** Aquela bicha é estranha!!!

**Itachi:** É suspeita.

**Hitomi:** Que seja!

**Itachi:** ... Suspeito...

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Senju clã, Sala da Hokage –**

**Tsunade:** Devido a guerra, nos não temos como nos manter... Falta comida, armas e tudo mais. Por isso o clã Senju fez aliança com outras vilas, para que eles fornecessem tudo o que nos fosse necessário para ganhar. Nesse 'tudo' se enquadram de shinobis a arma--

**Naruto: **Eu já entendi Obaa-chan... Pode pular essa parte.

**Tsunade:** _- veia na testa –_ Como pretende ser Hokage se despreza as aulas da atual líder?

**Naruto: **Sendo forte!

**Tsunade:** Só força não adianta. Diplomacia também é necessária.

**Naruto: **Chaaatoooo! Isso é um saco!!!

**Tsunade:** Nunca será hokage se for burro. Por mais que seja o homem mais forte do mundo, não será. Porque a função de um hokage não é somente ser forte, ele também tem que--

**Naruto: **Cuidar das relações externas da vila, e blá blá blá. Tá Tsunade Obaa-chan, continue de onde parou... _– sem saco, mas tentando ser paciente –_

**Tsunade:** A comida é fornecida pelas cidades vizinhas, --

Naruto ouvia, sem paciência, ele já sabia como isso funcionava. Direcionou seu olhos para o céu azul, azul como seus olhos. Viu um pássaro passar, era bonito, colorido, vermelho e laranja... Tão perfeito. Acompanhou ele com os olhos até um telhado. O telhado da casa de Sai.

# Não sabia que o Sai tinha um pássaro... # pensou tentando se manter concentrado nas palavras da líder.

Passaram-se uns 15 minutos a mais na "aula". Até serem interrompidos com o escancarar da porta.

**Tsunade:** Danzou!!! ... Como ousa--

**Danzou:** Tsunade-hime. Tenho más noticias.

**Tsunade:** Como se alguma vez você tivesse boas noticias.

**Danzou:** Gostaria de falar com você a sós, Tsunade-hime.

**Naruto: **Nem pensar vovô!!! Eu num saio daqui mesmo!!! Sei quem é você, você é Danzou, um tiozinho perigoso.

**Danzou:** Que seja, Tsunade-hime, é urgente. Sente-se.

**Tsunade:** Seja breve Danzou, espero que seja realmente--

**Danzou:** O grupo de 50 Hyuugas que sairá amanhã, por volta da 08:00h da manhã, será emboscado.

**Tsunade:** Como é?

**Danzou:** Eu vou repetir, devagar. O. Grupo. 50. Hyuugas. Que. Sairá. Amanhã. Por. Volta. Das. 08:00h. Da. Manhã. De. Será. Emboscado.

**Tsunade:** Eu entendi, mas como você tem acesso a esse tipo de informações? Eu autorizei essa missão um pouco antes do Naruto chegar... Como sabe de tantas coisas?

**Danzou:** Eu tenho um espião no clã Uchiha.

**Tsunade:** Você o que?! O_O

**Danzou:**... Eu. Tenho. Um. Espião. No. Clã. Uchiha.

**Tsunade:** Como você--?

**Danzou:** Não interessa como, o fato é que eu tenho. E o meu espião anda vazando algumas informações pra mim. Sai.

Sai entrou com um papel na mão. Chegou a frente da mesa de Tsunade e abriu o papel.

**Naruto: **A-A-aquele pássaro!!!

**Danzou:** Não era um pássaro, era um desenho. É dessa forma que o meu espião vaza informações, com desenhos reais. Tsunade-hime, vê? Perto do olho vem a mensagem.

Ela leu.

**Tsunade:** Eu vou mandar cancelar a missão agora mesmo.

**Danzou:** Eu não faria isso de fosse você.

**Tsunade:** ...Por que?

Ela mediu as palavras... Danzou tinha algo planejado?

**Danzou:** Naruto-san, pode me deixar a sós com a Tsunade-hime agora?

**Naruto: **Nem a pau--

**Tsunade:** Saia Naruto.

**Naruto: **Mas--

**Tsunade:** Agora!!!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-Senju Clã, Sabaku's apartamento, 07:37 Pm –**

**Temari:** - _atendendo a porta –_ Oi, Naruto! Como está?

**Naruto: **O.k. Cadê o Gaara?

**Temari:** No quarto dele, pode ir lá.

**Naruto: **Valeu. Oe, Kankuro.

**Kankuro:** _- acenando do sofá -_ Oe, Naruto. Cuidado que o Gaara tá meio emburradinho hoje.

**- Quarto de Gaara – **

**Gaara:** _- jogado na cama –_ Entra.

**Naruto: **_- entrando –_ Gaara.

**Gaara:** Vai embora.

**Naruto: **Mas, você acabou de dizer pra eu entrar dattebayo!!!

**Gaara:** Por que eu não sabia quem era. Agora que eu sei que é você, pode ir.

**Naruto: **Para com isso. Tenho um assunto serio pra tratar com você.

**Gaara:** Você nunca tem assunto serio nenhum. _– joga travesseiro –_ Vai embora cara, me deixa.

**Naruto: **E sobre a Reiko.

Gaara se levantou da cama e olhou pra ele.

**Naruto: **Ela pode estar em perigo.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Uchiha Clã, Fugaku's Room –**

**Yukina:** _"Concluo, portanto, voltando á questão de ser temido e amado, que um príncipe sábio, amando os homens como lhes é de achado e sendo por eles temido como deseja, deve apenas empenhar-se em fugir do ódio, como foi dito."_

Ela terminou de ler a 15ª redação de Sasuke, e fitou a cadeira do líder, estava virada de costas pra ela.

**Fugaku:**... O que acha, Yukina?

**Yukina:** Eu acho que a linguagem está boa, e que as idéias dele são exatamente como as de um Uchiha apropriado para ser líder... Pratico e objetivo, sem se importar com as bobagens de sentimentos--

**Fugaku:** ... Um líder não deve sempre atropelar os sentimentos.

**Yukina:** Mas, na maioria das vezes sim.

**Fugaku:** O Conselho de Guerra... Exige que o meu filho mais novo se torne dono de um pelotão. Sob o argumento que, se ele tem idade coragem e confiança o suficiente pra desafiar o Conselho, Senju serão nada na frente dele.

**Yukina:** Eu sei, senhor.

**Fugaku:** E o que acha?

**Yukina:** Eu acho que eles tem todo o direito de exigir isso, afinal o Sasuke--

**Fugaku:** Eu quero saber se acha que o Sasuke está pronto.

**Yukina:** Pra mim é claro que ele quer isso.

**Fugaku:** Eu perguntei se ele está pronto, não se ele quer.

**Yukina:** Eu não sei, senhor. Eu apenas avalio o intelecto dele, e em relação a esse intelecto digo que mais um pouco ele estará pronto pra lhe substituir.

**Fugaku:** Intelecto não vale quase nada em um campo de batalha Yukina, você deve saber disso. Quem treina o meu filho?

**Yukina:** Ninguém senhor.

**Fugaku:** Como ninguém?!

A voz dele se elevou alguns oitavos.

**Yukina:** Sasuke treina suas técnicas sozinho... Até onde me consta, nem Itachi, nem a Mikoto-san e nem o Fugaku-sama tem tempo pra treiná-lo.

**Fugaku:** A família principal é muito ocupada.

**Yukina:** Não foi uma critica, Fugaku-sama.

**Fugaku:** Sugiro que tente descobrir até onde as habilidades de luta do meu filho vão.

**Yukina:** Como acha que eu--

Fugaku a cortou, com uma voz fria.

**Fugaku:** Eu não perguntei como. Eu dei uma ordem, e não admito questionamentos. O modo como você vai cumpri-la não me interessa, contanto que você cumpra.

**Yukina:** Hai, Fugaku-sama.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Senju clã, Hyuuga Clã, 2ª andar, 07:30 da manhã –**

Ela acabou de arrumar sua bolsa de kunais e a pôs na mesa.

**Reiko:** Tudo pronto. _– suspira –_ Em 15 minutos tenho que estar no salão principal pra acompanhar os Hyuugas que vão na missão--

**-¹ Trim. ¹-**

Uma pedra quebrou o vidro de sua janela.

Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de ir até a janela. Viu Gaara lá, com outra pedra na mão, pronta pra jogar.

**Gaara:** Desce aqui.

**- Jardim – **

**Reiko:** Gaara, seu louco. Está no clã Hyuuga, eles te acham se ativarem o Byakugan. O que quer?

**Gaara:** Vem comigo, quero falar com você.

**Reiko:** Não posso, eu tenho uma missão daqui a pouco e--

**Gaara:** Vem comigo!

Ele disse prendendo ela em uma bola de areia e sumindo dali.

**- Alguns quilômetros mais longe – **

Ela foi "solta" em uma floresta. Em uma clareira. Olhou pra todos os lados tentando reconhecer, mas a única figura reconhecível era o ruivo de braços cruzados e cara inexpressiva.

**Reiko:** Onde estamos?

Gaara apenas sentou-se ao pé de uma arvore, e cruzou os braços novamente.

**Gaara:** Em uma floresta.

**Reiko:** Eu percebi isso! Não se faça de idiota Gaara, diga logo, por que diabos me trouxe aqui, não melhor, me leve de volta imediatamente.

Ele olhou pra ela, sua expressão traçava certo espanto. Nunca tinha a visto falar assim.

**Gaara:** Então... Essa é a sua verdadeira personalidade? Hum, não é das mais agradáveis...

**Reiko:** Gaara fica calado. Eu não me lembro de ter mandado você falar. Só de ter mandado você me levar embora agora!

**Gaara:** Eu não me lembro desde quando você manda em mim.

**Reiko:** Qual é o seu problema!? Seu idiota, me leva de volta agora, é uma ordem!!!

Ele se manteve calado. Ela se irritou, levantou e pegou-o pelo pescoço.

**Reiko:** Você é surdo?

**Gaara:** Eu me faço, afinal, o meu ouvido não é penico pra eu ouvir as merdas que você fala.

Reiko o largou, mandando-o a merda. Ativou seu Byakugan e procurou um caminho para voltar.

**Gaara:** Não adianta, é mata fechada pra todos os lados. Eu me precavi, e vim para um canto onde o seu Byakugan fosse ser inútil.

**Reiko:** Tem que ter a trilha que você usou pra chegar aqui, eu acho e a sigo de volta.

**Gaara:** Eu vim flutuando. Com minha areia suspensa acima da mata. Não vai achar trilha nenhuma.

**Reiko:** _- desativa o Byakugan -_ Qual é o seu problema?!

**Gaara:** Nenhum. Sente ai e espere, ao meio-dia eu te levarei de volta.

**Reiko:** Nem fudendo!!! A essa altura eu já terei perdido minha missão.

**Gaara:** Justamente--

Ele se interrompeu. Tinha falado demais.

**Reiko:** Como é que é!? Sua intenção era me tirar da missão?

**Gaara:** Não.

**Reiko:** Você acabou de dizer que--

**Gaara:** Que não.

**Reiko:** Não me julgue idiota--

**Gaara:** Eu não o fiz.

**Reiko:** -- eu acabei de ouvir você dizer que--

**Gaara:** Olha isso aqui ficaria bem mais agradável se você CALASSE ESSA SUA BOCA!!!

Ele gritou a plenos pulmões, como raramente tinha gritado na vida. E ela se calou, como raramente tinha se calado na vida.

Segundos depois, ela começou a rir, rir descontroladamente em um tom bem alto.

Gaara começou a se estressar, ele apertou a mão e fechou os olhos procurando respirar. Tentou se controlar de todas as formas que conseguia, mas nenhuma foi eficiente.

Ele se levantou a pegou pela gola do ki mono preto, e a aproximou do rosto.

**Gaara:** VOCÊ É SURDA OU O QUE!? FICAR CALADA INCLUI NÃO FAZER BARULHO!!! DE RISO PRINCIPALMENTE!

**Reiko:** É?

**Gaara:** NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO É SURDA!!! VOCÊ É BURRA MESMO!!!

**Reiko:** QUER QUE EU CALE A BOCA?!?!

**Gaara:** NO MOMENTO É O MEU MAIS PROFUNDO DESEJO!!!

**Reiko:** POIS ENTÃO CALE-A.

**Gaara:** Como queira.

Ele disse entre os dentes, calando-lhe a boca em seguida, com beijos.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Uchiha Clã, laboratório do Orochimaru atrás do hospital, 08:00 am – **

Sasuke estava pronto pra partir. Orochimaru também. Estava no horário.

**Will:** _- sorrisão –_ Boa sorte Sasuke-san!

Sasuke olhou pra ela, como era estúpida. Pôs a mãos sobre a cabeça da menina, o que tirou o sorriso estampado no rosto dela, e olhou pra ela, mais de perto.

**Sasuke:** Sorte é pra principiante. Te garanto, não tem nem chance de eu me ferir.

**Will:** Go-gomen nasai.

Ele a largou.

**Sasuke:** Fique perto da Karin enquanto eu estiver fora. Não fique sozinha com o Juugo... E se o Suigetsu tentar alguma coisa com você, sobreviva pra me falar, e ele será devidamente punido.

**Suigetsu:** Como se eu fosse querer alguma coisa com esse pedaço humano de burrice. E não fale como se você pudesse me matar! Ò.ó

**Sasuke:** Não só posso como vou, se você pisar na bola. Will, fique no hospital, e não, não saia sem um deles por perto.

**Will:** Eu não vou me perder Sasuke-san--

**Sasuke:** O problema não é com você--

**Orochimaru:** Sasuke-kun, está na hora.

Falou a cobra ambulante. Will se afastou, tinha medo dele.

**Sasuke:** O.k. Estamos indo. Vocês três _– ele dirigiu a palavra ao seu 'time' –_ Cuidem dela.

E sumiu com Orochimaru em seguida.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Hyuuga Clã, Saída do clã, 08:15 Am – **

**Tsunade:** Certo, espero que essa sua informação seja correta, Danzou.

**Danzou:** Tsunade-hime, não há erros, meu espião é muito bom.

**Tsunade:** O Clã Senju nunca conseguiu por nenhum espião nos Uchiha, o único que tentaram foi Uchiha Itachi, e ele se voltou contra nos e nos traiu.

**Danzou:** Não há necessidade para preocupações, é um espião treinado pela ANBU núcleo. Ele é muito bom.

**Neji:** Sua mente pode ser sondada pelo Sharingan como qualquer outra não?

Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Yohanny estavam presentes na cena.

**Sai:** Não há com o que se preocupar.

**Yohanny:** E se essa informação que esse espião mandou for falsa? Se ele tiver sido capturado e o forçaram a mandar? Nos estaríamos em--

**Danzou:** Do meu espião cuido eu.

Ele falou sinistro, calando os dois Hyuugas.

**Danzou:** Os Hyuuga já estão em maus lençóis, caso contrario não precisaria mandar vocês como reforços para capturar um único Uchiha.

**Yohanny:** Devíamos ter ido juntos, se esse Uchiha precioso for Uchiha Itachi eles não terão chance nem de--

**Danzou:** Isso só mostra o quão avançados estão os Uchihas, que deveriam ser pior que vocês já que o doujutsu deles é apenas uma derivação... Ou... Mostra que o clã de vocês decaiu em peso e só vive de fama atualmente, e o quão incompetentes são os Shinobis do clã Hyuuga--

Hyuuga Neji parou a poucos centímetros de acertar um soco em Danzou, sua mão foi parada por Sai, que sorria falsamente.

**Sai:** Não iria querer fazer isso se estivesse na sua posição.

**Neji:** Se eu estivesse na sua posição, aprendiz de defunto, eu não barraria o próximo.

**Tsunade:** Chega.

**Yohanny:** Tsunade-sama, não pode--

**Tsunade:** Você está contrariando ordens diretas da líder?

**Yohanny:** ... Permissão para falar, senhora líder.

**Tsunade:** Permissão negada. Para missão de vocês, agora. Sem questionamentos.

Ambos os Hyuugas confirmaram contrariados. "Hai." Foi o que disseram e sumiram em seguida.

**Tsunade:** Espero que esteja certo Danzou.

**Danzou:** Não se preocupe. Eu sempre estou certo.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Floresta, 11:59 Am – **

O Ultimo Hyuuga caiu perante ele.

Ele respirava ofegante, e algumas gotas de suor se formavam em sua testa.

Tinha valido a pena então.

Desativou o Sharingan. Guardou a espada, enxugou a testa, e sentou-se no chão.

**Sasuke:** Orochimaru...

O sensei do Uchiha apareceu por entre as arvores, analisando os Hyuuga detonados. Olhou para seu pupilo, estava cansado.

**Orochimaru:** Parece que dessa vez foi difícil Sasuke-kun. Eles eram bons?

Sasuke confirmou com a cabeça, enquanto tentava por sua respiração descompassada no lugar.

**Orochimaru:** Apesar de tudo... Nenhum morto?

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, ele não matava.

**Orochimaru:** # Contra 50 Hyuuga, o máximo de exaustão que ele chega é ficar sem ar? Se for olhar, a roupa dele, o cabelo dele e ele estão intactos. Um gênio incrível. #

**Sasuke:** Orochimaru...

Apesar do cansaço, a voz dele não perdia o tom frio.

**Orochimaru:** Hm?

**Sasuke:** É impressão minha? Ou você mandou em dizer que eram 50 Hyuugas?

**Orochimaru:** Exato.

**Sasuke:** Eu contei 49 somente.

Orochimaru passou o olhar pelos Hyuuga, contando. Realmente só haviam 49.

**Orochimaru:** Algum deve estar escondido, ou fugido. Nesse caso, voltemos logo para o clã antes que cheguem os prováveis reforços.

Sasuke se levantou, dizendo que ele estava certo. E se puseram a ir para o clã, se não tivessem sentido um pequeno chackra perto.

**Orochimaru:** Chackra Hyuuga. Parece que o Hyuuga fugitivo ainda estava por aqui. Não quer ir atrás, Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** Aa. (¨ Sim. ¨)

**- Floresta, um pouco mais distante de onde os Hyuuga haviam sido nocauteados – **

Sasuke encontrou uma moça Hyuuga. Mas, a forma como ela estava era... Inesperada.

Ela estava sedutoramente recostada em uma pedra. A blusa branca de alças finas vinham até o umbigo, deixando parte da barriga branca e lisa à mostra. O short preto curto mostrava boa parte das pernas que eram relativamente bonitas.

Os olhos perolados e expressivos contornados por um delineamento preto forte em conjunto aos cílios longos fariam qualquer homem tremer. A franja negra e lisa vinha até suas sobrancelhas, e o resto do cabelo desciam em cachos perfeitos contornando o rosto infantil da menina. Ela mordeu os lábios deixando-os avermelhados atraindo o jovem Uchiha.

Sasuke, como todo homem comandado pelo que tem no meio das pernas (N/a: Não, eu não estou falando do joelho! ¬¬) foi até ela, feito um zumbi indo para a dona. Agachou-se perto dela, fazendo menção de beijá-la, mas na hora desviou a direção e foi ate o ouvido da Hyuuga.

**Sasuke:** Desculpe...

**Yohanny:** Hã?

Ela procurou manter seu tom de voz sexy.

**Sasuke:** Seus olhos...

**Yohanny:** O que?

Ela falou sussurrado, procurando prender toda a atenção do Uchiha.

**Sasuke:** São perolas.

**Yohanny:** # Incrível dedução... ¬¬ #

**Sasuke:** E eu particularmente, detesto essa cor. Gosto de azul sabe.

Ele segurou o chute vindo à altura da sua cabeça e se afastou da Hyuuga.

**Sasuke:** Boa tentativa.

Ele jogou a pessoa qual segurava o pé em Yohanny, batendo-os violentamente contra a pedra.

Logo ambos viraram troncos.

**Sasuke:** Kawarimi... Tão previsíveis

Ele ativou o sharingan virando pra trás, olhando o alto das arvores.

**Yohanny:** Eu disse que não ia funcionar.

**Neji:** Como eu ia adivinhar que ele era gay?

**Sasuke:** _- atrás de Neji –_ Gay? _– Porrada - _

**Neji:** _- Defende –_ Ele é rápido.

**Sasuke:** _- segura o braço de Neji –_ Você ainda não viu nada. _– Chuta Yohanny – _

**Yohanny:** _- defende -_ O estilo dele... Me lembra alguém.

Sasuke usou a defesa braçal de Yohanny como apoio, para saltar segurando o braço de Neji. Jogando Neji contra uma arvore em seguida, Neji desmaiou e caiu 2 metros de encontro ao chão.

**Yohanny:** NEJI-NII-SAN!!!!

**Sasuke:** Ora não grite. Ele não vai morrer por isso, só ficar desacordado. Atingi ele primeiro pensando que ele era mais difícil mas... Pelo jeito ele era um merda... Não que você vá ser diferente é claro.

Ela olhou pra ele, reconhecendo-o.

**Yohanny:** Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Sabe meu nome?

**Yohanny:** O melhor iniciante da academia no ano do inicio da guerra. Segundo filho do líder Uchiha?... Que peixão.

**Sasuke:** Yare, você tem uma boa memória. Lembra de mim da academia? Há 8 anos atrás... Desculpe, eu não lembro de você.

Ele deu uma rasteira nela, fazendo-a cair. Ela não chegou ao chão, sumindo antes.

**Yohanny:** _- atrás dele -_ Não mesmo? _– chuta –_

**Sasuke:** Mesmo. _– abaixa –_ Eu não ligava pra noobs. _– a vê bater a perna na arvore – _

**Yohanny:** _- soca –_ Talvez eu deva refrescar a sua memória.

**Sasuke:** _- segura o soco –_ Se conseguir.

**Yohanny:** _- chuta -_ Eu era Hyuuga que estava no seu clã no dia da "revolução".

**Sasuke:** _- segura chute -_ Ah, aquela que eu surrei?

**Yohanny:** _- Acerta chute -_ Você não surrou!!!

**Sasuke:** - _é empurrado um metro pra trás devido o chute –_ Há, Você está trás de uma revanche então? Que ridículo, o seu nível não está a minha altura.

**Yohanny:** Veremos isso.

Ele liberou seu chackra, pos a mão sobre o galho e o congelou sob os pés de Sasuke, chutou-o e o fez quebrar, fazendo Sasuke cair.

Sasuke pulou pra o galho mais próximo.

**Sasuke:** Isso é tudo?

**Yohanny:** Não queira ver o meu "tudo". Ela disse liberando mais chackra.

**Sasuke:** # alguém pra testar minhas habilidades enfim. #

Ele pulou pra baixo, tentando manter uma distancia pouca dela, aprecia que o jutsu de gelo dela eram de médio alcance, logo ele não teria problema se lutasse de longe.

Ele olhou pro chão.

**Sasuke:** # Aquele cara deveria estar aqui-- #

**-¹ Junken ¹-**

Algo o atingiu na nuca, fazendo-o desmaiar instantaneamente.

**Neji:** _- segura Sasuke -_ Yohanny, chega de encenação. Já peguei ele. Vamos pro clã agora.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Senju clã –**

Todos olhavam abismados, um Uchiha! Um Uchiha havia sido capturado.

Nunca haviam capturado um. Nem vivo nem morto. Os mortos tinham os corpos recolhidos pela Akatsuki, questão de segurança e de aumento de poder, os olhos eram bem úteis para os irmãos, não que os Senju soubessem disso, apenas sabiam que não encontravam corpos. E alguns Uchihas capturados, vivos ou mortos, se explodiam, era melhor ter ser corpo em pedaços do que ir para o Clã Senju.

Dessa vez porem, haviam capturado um.

Hyuuga Neji trazia Uchiha Sasuke amarrado andando a sua frente. E Yohanny ia ao lado de Neji.

**Neji:** Ande mais rápido.

Neji disse olhando pros lados, o Uchiha estava chamando muita atenção desnecessária.

**Sasuke:** Wow, pega leve. Meus pés estão presos com a sua corda de chackra especial, mal posso andar.

**Neji:** Anda calado, senão eu te amordaço.

**Sasuke:** E ai, moça que eu surrei, esse seu namorado é sempre assim mal-humorado e chato?

Yohanny ficou vermelha, tipo, namorado?

**Neji:** Não sou namorado dela.

**Sasuke:** Imaginei que ela não fosse querer nada com um cara estúpido, mal-educado e chato feito você...

Yohanny tinha levado um balde de água fria um segundo depois de ficar vermelha, agora estava bem cética.

**Yohanny:** E você, Sasuke, é sempre assim 'Talkative'?

**Sasuke:** Ei, eu sou Uchiha Sasuke, pode me chamar de Uchiha que ninguém vai me confundir. Talkative? Não, só quando eu tenho companhias legais assim feito vocês.

**Neji:** Eu já falei que vou amordaçar você.

**Sasuke:** Quero só ver tentar.

Neji virou Sasuke de frente pra ele bruscamente, visivelmente irritado.

**-¹ Neji-san!!! ¹-**

Era Sakura, tinha vindo a mando da Hokage ver se a dupla tinha ferimentos. A presença dela fez Neji deixar Sasuke como estava antes.

**Sakura:** Vocês conseguiram?! Capturaram um?! ºoº

**Yohanny:** Não deveria duvidar, afinal nos somos ge--

**Sakura:** É verdade, afinal o Neji-san é um gênio!

Yohanny ergueu a sobrancelha, contrariada, não que Sakura tivesse notado.

**Sakura:** E quem é ele? Tenho a impressão de que já o vi...

**Neji:** Uchiha Sasuke, Segundo filho--

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun?! ºoº

**Neji:** Conhece?

**Sakura:** Era o melhor da minha sala na academia. O garoto-gênio mais popular do colégio...

Ela disse ficando vermelha.

Yohanny pode ler a face da loira, provavelmente ela era afim dele naquela época, afinal, Gênios sempre tem milhares de "tietes" a sua disposição.

**Sakura:** Ei, você se lembraria de mim, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke estava curvado em direção ao chão, Neji o forçava a isso. Ele não via a garota, estava de olhos fechados, só ouvia a sua voz. E detestava a voz.

**Sasuke:** Omae wa... _– levanta o rosto, Sharingan -_ Urasai! (¨ Você é... Irritante! ¨)

A menina caiu em um genjutsu, gritou por um segundo depois de fixar os olhos dele. Sasuke levou um 'pescoção' de Neji e foi ao chão, quebrando o contato visual com os olhos de Sakura, está foi ao chão, sendo acudida por Yohanny.

**Yohanny:** Sakura, Daijoubu ka? (¨ Você esta bem? ¨)

**Sakura:** _- ofegante –_ Um Yohanny... Daijoubu... (¨Sim Yohanny... Está tudo bem... ¨)

**Naruto: **_- correndo até eles –_ Sakura-chan, Daijoubu--

**Sakura:** _- levantando, visivelmente ruim, mas de pé –_ Moo Daijoubu Naruto! (¨ Eu estou bem Naruto! ¨)

**Naruto: **Yohanny...

Ele se olharam. Ela não entendeu como o olhar dele poderia ser tão penetrante quando direcionado a ela.

**Naruto: **Hajimemashitte, Yohanny? _– sorrisão –_ (¨ Como você está, Yohanny? ¨)

Ela nunca tinha notado, mas o sorriso dele era muito bonito.

**Yohanny:**... Genki Desu, Naruto. (¨ ... Estou bem, Naruto. ¨)

**Sakura:** Vocês não estão tão feridos não é Yohanny? Então não precisam de atendimento imediato, venham ao hospital assim que entregarem ele a Tsunade-san.

Ela foi embora, meio que correndo.

Naruto olhou ela ir, e depois viu Neji batendo em alguém.

**Naruto: **Doush'tano? (¨ O que aconteceu? ¨)

**Yohanny:** Neji-san e eu capturamos um Uchiha.

**Naruto: **WTF!?

Ele correu até Neji, pedindo pra Neji deixar ele ver. Neji dizia pra ele não olhar os olhos do Uchiha, Naruto dizia que não estava nem ai e muita briga depois, deixaram Naruto ver.

**Naruto: **Uchiha... Sasuke...

**Sasuke:** Cara, eu sou famoso aqui. Deixa eu adivinhar, você me conhece por que eu era um gênio de merda fraquinho da academia, certo?

**Naruto: **É...

**Sasuke:** Meu Deus Senjus são tão previsíveis que dá pena. Não nem pergunte, eu não me lembro de você. Provavelmente por que você era um merda que não me apresentava nenhuma dificuldade, ninguém apresentava, eram um bando de fracos, logo, eu não tinha por que eu lembrar ou se quer conhecer.

**Naruto: **Omae wa nikui (¨ Você é detestável. ¨) Por que trouxeram ele pra cá?

**Sasuke:** # Como uma pessoa pode ser tão-- # ¬¬ Baka mitai! (¨ Você é burro de doer. ¨)

**Neji:** Esquece Naruto, nós estamos levando ele pra Tsunade.

**Naruto: **Então você é quem foi emboscar os Hyuuga Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Para de falar como se me conhecesse, só por que agente estudou junto isso não te dá o direito--

**Naruto: **Você não lembra mesmo? Eu era o pior da sala.

**Sasuke:** Você é só um Dobe(¨ Algo tipo, lanterninha ¨)? E tem a cara de pau de me dirigir a palavra...?

**Naruto: **Você não lembra... No dia da invasão--

**Sasuke:** Não me diga que você era o loiro que implorou pela vida dela? É mesmo deplorável, anda Hyuuga me leva logo daqui antes que eu conhece a chorar de pena.

**Naruto: **# Teme, nikui! # ò.ó

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Uchiha Clã, Hospital –**

Orochimaru entrou no hospital, passando direto pro laboratório dele, que tinha uma ligação com o hospital.

Não dirigiu a palavra a ninguém, seu braço sangrava.

Chegou ao laboratório e foi parado na recepção mesmo. Will estava na recepção com Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo.

**Karin:** Orochimaru, o que houve com seu braço?

**Juugo:** Kabuto...

Ele falou chamando medico.

**Kabuto:** Orochimaru-sama! O que houve com seu braço?!

Ele correu pra curar o braço do mestre. Enquanto isso Will foi ate a porta por onde Orochimaru tinha entrado, olhando para o corredor.

**Suigetsu:** _- puxa ela –_ Sai daí sua burra, não podem te ver por aqui.

**Will:** Cadê o Sasuke-san?

**Orochimaru:** _- sendo curado -_ Não foi nada demais...

**Suigetsu:** _- olha o corredor –_ Ele não tá vindo ai?!

**Will:** Oe, Cadê o Sasuke-san?!

**Orochimaru:** Foi só a mania do Sasuke de deixar as pessoas vivas, Um Hyuuga me atacou e--

**Will:** _- puxa Orochimaru pela camisa –_ Onde está o Sasuke-san?!

**Karin:** Will!!! _– arranca Will de perto do Orochimaru –_ Sua doida!

**Suigetsu:** _- leva Will pra longe um pouco –_ Tá pirando? Não pode fazer isso... Se ele te mata...

**Karin:** _- se enfia na frente do Orochimaru –_ Gomen Nasai Orochimaru-sama, ela não quis fazer isso com certeza.

**Juugo:** - se pondo no caminho do olhar de Orochimaru até Will – Ela não pensa muito antes de fazer as coisas.

**Suigetsu:** Will?!

Ela havia sumido da sua frente.

**Will:** _- pega Orochimaru pelo pescoço –_ Você vai falar? _– ameaça soca-lo_ – Ou vou ter que te forçar?

**Karin:** oO Não seja louca!

**Suigetsu:** Will Abaixe esse punho imediatamente.

**Will:** Dame da! (¨ Corta essa! ¨)

**Orochimaru:** Melhor ouvir eles ou eu serei obrigado a--

Ele levou um soco, ela estava com muita raiva.

**Will:** Doko ni Sasuke-san?! (¨ Aonde está o Sasuke-san? ¨)

**Suigetsu:** _- Segura ela pelos braços_ – Sua louca!!!

Ela começou a espernear.

**Will:** Hanase, Suigetsu!!! Hanese!!! Doko?! Doko ni Sasuke-san!? (¨ Me Solte, Suigetsu!!! Me larga!!! Onde?! Aonde está o Sasuke-san?!¨)

Suigetsu a largou. Juugo olhou para Orochimaru. Karin ficou seria.

**Suigetsu:** _- aponta espada pro Orochimaru –_ Doko ni Sasuke? (¨ Cadê o Sasuke? ¨)

**Orochimaru:** ... O que significar isso? A quem vocês devem lealdade é a mim.

**Juugo:** Damare! (¨ Cale a boca! ¨)

**Karin:** Hanash'te! Hayaku! (¨ Conte-me! Rapido! ¨)

**Suigetsu:** Dono ki Sasuke? (¨ Cade o Sasuke? ¨)

**Orochimaru:** ... Foi capturado.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Senju Clã –**

Ele estava marrado com cordas especiais a uma cadeira, em um local escuro. Não ele não queria ativer o Sharingan pra enxergar. Sabia que viria: Tortura.

A líder só viria falar com ele depois que ele estivesse disposto a falar, e iriam torturá-lo, para "incentivá-lo" a falar.

Ele nunca tinha passado por aquilo. O máximo eram as dores dos treinos, mas por ser filho do líder e não poder ir pra guerra, sabia que nunca tinha sentindo verdadeiramente a dor.

Ali iria provar sua lealdade ao clã. Sua honra. Sua força de espírito. E sua capacidade de estratégia.

Uma luz sobre ele acendeu. Ele na cadeira amarrado e o resto escuro.

Um homem de sobretudo preto apareceu, ele usava um pano azul escuro amarrado na cabeça.

**Cara:** Boku wa Ibiki, Morino Ibiki. (¨ Eu sou Ibiki, Morino Ibiki. ¨)

Ele falou analisando Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Feh, mandaram o PitBull mais feio que tinham pra me interrogar é?

**Ibiki:** Hê, Seja bem vindo ao meu humilde local de trabalho. Espero que desfrute da nossa, inigualável, hospitalidade.

**Sasuke:** _- Irônico -_ Ah, claro... Eu vou adorar. Pode crer, eu vou querer voltar sempre.

**Ibiki:** Isso... É o que nos vamos ver.

**Continua....**

**N/a: Yare... Era pra ser um cap... Senju mas... **

**O povo que num apareceu neste aparece no próximo o.k.? xDD**

**Tá o.k. os Reviews serão respondidos no próximo cap! (se tiver algum! :S)**

**E, se você forem bonzinhos e deixarem review... A Tia dá um doce, e melhor escreve mais rápido! **

**Valeu a atenção.**

**Reviews? xDD**

**n.~'**


End file.
